Chronicles of Absolution: Pack of Strays
by Kirabaros
Summary: 2.08. No one expects much from a small mining town like Ellis, Oregon but when two of the sheriff's deputies go missing, Sam and Dean are on the case to find them. Only they end up with more than what they bargained for and it is up to Angela to solve the case and along the way understands what it means to be family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Pack of Strays  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Now_

"Now I think you owe me an apology."

"Why? I only spoke the truth." Angela didn't bother looking at the douche who was trying to get into her face. She merely sat at the bar cradling the whiskey she had ordered and stared straight ahead. Her first finger and thumb rubbed the glass before she lifted it and downed the shot.

"You insulted me, bitch." The douche then pushed on her right arm.

Angela face forward but her eyes shot sideways. She poured herself another drink from the bottle. She had been hoping to get a drink and maybe some information the good old fashioned way. Well as she learned, life wasn't always fair so she had to make the most of it. She glanced at him and said, "I would advise you not to do that again."

"Then apologize for insulting me," the guy gritted his teeth in anger. He then pulled out a really big hunting knife and showed it in a menacing way. "Apologize and maybe I won't have to mess up that pretty little face of yours." He lowered the knife to touch her shoulder and gently drew the tip down towards her breast.

Angela wanted to deck the guy but she did make a promise. She was a person of her word. She gave a wry smile and replied, "You know they say that big knives say something about men."

"Really? And what is that?"

Angela made sure her drink was away from her as she turned to look at the guy who had tried to be cute with her. She made a slight pout in her face as she replied, "That they are always trying to overcompensate."

The guy grew angry and a slight growl that was more animal like came from his throat. He lunged towards Angela and tried to stab her with the knife. He didn't even get a hit since she swerved to avoid the blow and then using the spinning motion of the stool, she shoved the guy using his own momentum forward. He did make a hit all right as he collided with a table, knocking it over and spilling drinks. He stood up angry and looked at Angela.

Angela was still sitting on her stool and she downed two shots one after the other. She then turned towards the paper that was sitting on the bar where she left it. She flipped the page to read what was on the page. Her lack of acknowledgement only caused the troublemaker to charge at her again while calling her a bitch.

Angela was waiting for it and blocked the strike and shoved him and let his momentum carry him again. As much as she would like to punch the guy, she did promise and she aimed to keep it. Of course she couldn't keep it up forever since the guy seemed intent to start a fight. Oh well, it had been a while since she had been in a good bar fight.

The guy came with his knife and he was still intent on stabbing her. Angela blocked the thrust and held on. She knew that the guy was going to punch her with his free hand. She blocked with her free hand and then gave a punch to his cheek. At the same time she released the guy and he fell back and landed on another table.

That sparked a reaction from the douche's drinking partner and Angela found herself being grabbed in a front chokehold and pushed onto the bar. Angela narrowed her eyes and brought her knee up and gave a nice strike to the guy's nether regions. It caused him to let go and she gave a kick to his stomach and followed with a punch across the face. "Compliments of the Winchesters."

Angela looked to find that a fight seemed to start throughout the whole bar. Apparently the douche that started it all had angered other patrons in the bar and they started fighting. She gave a slight roll of her eyes but the respite wasn't for long. Another patron came at her but it was one who just wanted to swing a punch. She gave a slight moan and grabbed the guy and flung him aside and he collided with a sack of something.

There were fistfights throughout the bar and she noticed a couple of the 'ladies' joining in. Angela lifted her brow as she watched the scene. She glanced over at the barkeep and said, "I apologize for this."

"No need. It's been a long time coming. These idjits have nothing better to do except drink." The barkeep shrugged his shoulders as he took to wiping the batch of glasses that just been cleaned. He gave a look of disinterest.

"Still here," Angela pushed some folded bills towards the barkeep. "Here's for the whiskey and the damages." She gave the barkeep a look to say that he was to take it without asking any questions.

The barkeep took the bills and glanced at them before putting them within a pocket in his pants. "You find what you are looking for?"

"I'll know," Angela replied as she poured herself another drink. At that moment the first guy that had tried to start the fight spotted her and took a swing. She blocked and gave two swift punches to the head. That just encouraged others to join in. It looked like it was going to be a full-fledged fight.

Angela gave a sly grin as she was surrounded. She downed a drink and said, "Okay, step right up. Who wants to go first?"

One drunk was holding an empty bottled and charged at her with it upraised. Angela gave a short laugh and gave him a back kick in the gut. She then turned her attention towards the others and began to move against them as they came at her. At one point she gave her war cry and using the table nearby, she flipped on top of that and let them come to her. The table was rickety but she kept her balance as she flipped, punched and kicked the drunken patrons.

The barkeep continued to wipe his glasses only to duck when he saw a bottle come flying towards him. At first he thought it would be dull as any other day in his backwater bar but then she walked in and he just had a feeling that there would be entertainment. He certainly was getting it now and he was being compensated for the damages.

The glass shattered against Angela's forearm as she blocked the blow. She looked at the offender with narrowed eyes and she gave a slight growl as she gave him an open palm strike to his chest and at the same time gave a back kick to another drunk. She spun around and caught one more just as the door to the bar opened.

"Did we miss something?"

Angela turned towards the source of the voice and gave a slight grin and replied, "I see you two decided to show up." She shoved the guy she was holding aside and stood there looking like nothing was out of place.

Dean looked around the inside of bar. There were a whole bunch of drunken hicks lying on the ground. Some were groaning. In fact the only one that seemed to be moving besides Angela was the barkeep. He couldn't help but say, "Damn Angie, I thought you said that you were going to wait here for us."

Angela threw a slight pout at Dean, not quite acknowledging the look that Sam was giving her. She replied, "I did and I was. It wasn't my fault that these piss poor drunken skunks thought that I insulted them when I merely commented on their body odor."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew that at least one of those guys started getting fresh with her while she came here to do whatever it was that she was doing. However the fact that she was fighting so soon after being rescued from hypothermia and still recovering from cracked and bruised ribs along with some bruising to her leg bones was a bit of concern for him. He could still see shadows under her eyes.

He knew though that she was going to be insistent about getting going and back to work but at least she was willing to compromise. She agreed to take it easy but still contribute to the hunts until she was a hundred percent. He replied with a slight grin and teased, "I knew your nose was going to get you into trouble. So did you find what you needed?"

"I did and I was hanging around waiting for you guys to pull in," Angela replied as she walked back to the bar. The barkeep had brought out two more glasses and she poured three shots. She handed one to each of the boys.

Dean downed his right away. He had to nudge Sam to take his drink and watched as his brother faced off with Angela as she downed the last of the whiskey. She put the empty bottle on the counter along with her glass and picked up her paper. "Not bad for whiskey," he commented as they walked out.

"Compliments of the Podunk," Angela replied, "And that really is its name."

Dean laughed and replied, "You know how to pick em. I'm gonna go gas up and we'll head out." He walked to where the Impala was parked at the pump and went to buy the gas.

Angela gave a satisfied sigh as she watched Dean head over to the pumps. She knew that it was time to acknowledge the look that Sam shot her when he walked into the bar with Dean. She stopped and turned on her heel to face Sam and looked at him. "Say your piece Sam."

Sam was surprised that she wasn't even going to try and get out of the discussion. Then again lately she had been trying talk about things. She had been trying to live up to the bargain she made with him when it came to talking about each other's pasts and problems and the like. He found that he had returned the favor at those times too. The fact that she was telling him he had the floor said a lot. He looked at the shadows that still lined her eyes and said, "You promised."

"I know I did." Angela put her hands behind her back. "I kept it."

"Somehow I don't think six to eight guys looking like they got beaten with a two by four figured into that." Sam tried to keep his voice under control.

"Can I ask you a question? Would you have let said drunks beat you up and not defend yourself?"

Sam sighed. He knew the answer to that. She did keep her promise and he didn't want her to let herself get beaten up trying to literally keep it. "Point taken. Can I ask you something?"

Angela smiled guessing at the next question. She responded, "I may have played a part in it but it was force of habit. He was being fresh with me and I said something that didn't translate well in his head so… You can be a little mad with me."

The manner in which she said it dispelled any thoughts about being angry and it wasn't even on Sam's mind anyway. He figured that something she said would have triggered the fight and he knew that she would have let the guy make a fool of himself by just sidestepping out of the way and let the guy fall. He replied, "I'm not mad. Just concerned since you are still… you know."

Angela rotated her arms slightly and took a deep breath. She could feel the tenderness in her ribs and her legs were still sore and they made themselves known now that the adrenaline had died down. It had only been a few days since they left Darby, Montana but those kinds of injuries didn't go away overnight. She still had the scratch marks on the back of her right arm. "I know. Some things do heal faster and bone injuries are not in that category."

"You are okay though right?"

Angela looked on her person when she noticed some slight red on her forearm. It was a small scratch. She said, "Oh I think a broken bottle did some damage."

Sam looked at the scratch she showed him. "Did they try to stab you?" He took her forearm and slowly rotated it to look at it closely. It wasn't that bad.

"No. Guy tried to hit me with an empty bottle. I blocked. I guess a piece of it cut me." Angela shrugged her shoulder. "I don't think it's that bad. Just a slap of antibiotics and a Band-Aid and I'm good to go."

Sam had to agree. They walked back to the Impala and he reached in through the open window into the back seat and pulled out the small kit and fished out a bandage and some rubbing alcohol. He cleaned it off and put it on with minimal fuss. "You're good to go like you said."

Angela grinned and replied, "Only because I have good backup." She got into the back seat and took the kit and put it back where Sam pulled it from. "Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Ellis, Oregon_

Sheriff Talbert looked out the window of his patrol car. There was nothing unusual about tonight's patrol. He had his deputies out as well since they had pulled in a beat up body. Well beat up remains. The coroner was still going through them and trying to identify the remains. The press was all over it and he was getting pressure from the mayor to find the guy.

The thing was that was the only one that had happened. He wasn't sure they were going to find anything tonight but he did promise that they would patrol and make sure nothing was out there. Right now he was Perry Lane and so far he had nothing. He called on his radio, "E-1 to E-3, Charlie you there?"

Deputy Charlie Russ pulled over on the Mill Creek Road to answer, "E-3 here. Copy."

Sheriff Talbert replied, "Charlie, I finished Perry Lane and I'm finding nothing. I'm going to be heading back."

Charlie replied, "Copy that Sheriff. I'm at Mill Creek now. Going to do a walk through. Shouldn't take long."

"Keep it tight in there Charlie."

"Roger that Boss." Charlie smiled as he put up the radio on the car unit. He pulled the hand unit that all officers carried and put it in the carrier in his belt and got out of his car.

Mill Creek was a bit too muddy for the patrol car and Charlie wasn't sure if it was necessary to drive all the way up to the entrance of the old abandoned mine up there. The remains they had found weren't even found anywhere near there. He figured that the sheriff was just appeasing the mayor who was trying to appease the town and get re-elected this year. That was usually the case.

The path up to the mine was muddy from the rainfall and Charlie cursed the fact that he was going to give automotive something to gripe about when he brought his unit in. Sighing he moved his flashlight all around to see if there was anything unusual around the area. He could just go up halfway and then turn back but he did pride himself on being a thorough man. The sheriff appreciated his attention to details.

The Mill Creek mine was what started the town. It was a small coal mine, smaller than some of the well known ones. Hell their town wasn't even on a map. The mine though brought to life the town and was a major part of the employment for the people. Then the mine shut down. EPA said environmental health but some people said that the mine baron Gerald Ellis just wanted out. Rumors said that there was something that lived in the tunnels and would prey on the miners. Charlie remembered though that the mine closed because it wasn't cost effective; in short the mine ran dry.

However Ellis continued to thrive. The lumber business was still in business as well as a few other businesses. There were even some spreads of a sort mostly with horses. There were also a couple of farmers in the valley section of their town. Now the mine was more of a symbol to the man that brought their town to life. It was also the source of pranks for the kids in town. Some of the boys liked to take the younger ones up and scare them with tall tales about some of the more famous miners that were known for causing trouble.

Charlie knew that because he used to do that crap when he was a teenager. His favorite was the air shaft by the mine. He used to tell his gullible best friend Frankie that Old Mad Eye Garrison liked to grab unsuspecting miners and pull them down the airshafts and some were still stuck in there moaning to be let go. Frankie was forever scared of the shafts even though Charlie later told him that it wasn't real.

Thinking about those times, Charlie made his way up the familiar path towards the entrance to the mine. He could make out the main entrance that was pretty much boarded up. Like it was worth it. The elevator had been left down at the bottom and there was no electricity running up here. Still Gerald Ellis made sure that no one would fall in and sue him for anything.

Charlie walked around what used to be the point where the miners lined up and walked in. He had seen the pictures of the men. One going in and one going out when the shift change occurred. They were available in the historic museum along with pieces of the gear and equipment used by the miners in those early days. Charlie had visited when he was a kid and that was when he learned that many of those miners died of a cough call black lung disease and they got it as a result of working in coal mines. It was some nasty stuff.

Of course since there wasn't as much coal down there, it wasn't too much of a problem. The only problem was the kids being stupid and breaking a leg or something because they fell down an airshaft or something. That's why they had the gates on the entrances and of course if the sheriff caught them but it wasn't always a fool proof way.

A noise startled Charlie and he turned in the direction he thought it came from. They were still in the forest so there could be animals like wolves and the like. They left when the mine was in operation but now that it was closed it was like the wilderness was reclaiming what was once theirs. Charlie could feel his breath pick up in slight fear. He really didn't want to get into a tangle with a predator tonight.

He moved forward to investigate when the rustling sound got louder. He had pulled his piece out by then and had it pointed while his light provided illumination. He edged his way forward until he was close enough to move the brush. He felt his heart starting to beat faster and his breathing sped up a little. He tried not to make it too obvious. He was a trained police officer after all. With a quick movement he rustled the brush and stood waiting to see.

A couple of old pickaxes fell over and out shot rabbit. It darted out in fright and took off in the darkness. Charlie followed it the best he could with the light after the initial scare. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Damn I was getting spooked by frigging Thumper. Man Frankie would never let me down if he were here."

Charlie relaxed and put his piece back in the holster. He started to turn when all of a sudden his feet were yanked out from under him and he fell, face forward. His hands absorbed most of the impact but his head did pound the earthen ground and he saw stars. He barely had time to recover when he felt his body being dragged and it felt like whoever it was didn't care if he got banged up or not. He groaned trying to protect himself from the worst. It was pointless to shout for help since there was no one else up here.

He was dragged for what seemed like a great distance but it was only above a few feet. It was then Charlie heard a voice coupled by a slight snarl that was more animal like than anything. "Another trespasser. He'll do. Bring him to the chamber and make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

Charlie had managed to open his eyes to see two men talking. He couldn't quite make out the shapes but he was sure they were men. He was going to say something when one of them walked up to him and punched him in the face and the next thing he saw was black.

Charlie woke up later to find himself on a dirt floor and he had been stripped of his gun and radio. He blinked to clear away the clouds and tried to get up. The pain in his head prevented him from standing up so he took it slow. He kept his head down and then cautiously tried to stand up. It worked this time and the ache was a dull throb but he was able to take a look around.

He was in a cave of some sort and it was dimly lit. The only source light was the lanterns that were spaced throughout the tunnels. Judging by the fact that he could see multiple tunnels, Charlie guessed in was at a cross point or something like that. Just where though was a mystery. He put his hand against the wall to see what kind of rock it was.

When Charlie moved his hand away, he saw specks of black that smeared like soot did. He then realized that he was somewhere inside the mine. How in the hell did he get in there? As far as he knew there was only the main entrance and the elevator was at the bottom and the power had been cut off. The air shafts were a possibility but they were often too small for someone like him to fit through. There had to be another entrance or a cave or something that was never mentioned.

It wouldn't have surprised Charlie of Gerald Ellis had a secret entrance dug and it was probably a practical thing. Maybe the mine ran deeper than most folk thought and a second entrance was needed. That was a good theory and put weight on the possibility of getting out. At least Charlie could be grateful that he wasn't tied up or anything. He was just missing his gun and radio. Well he could explain that if he got out of that mess alive and he might find something like an old pick to use as a weapon on the way out.

He didn't know if it was a coincidence or just luck that the tunnels happened to have signs posted on them. One mentioned the exit and Charlie was quick to take it. He managed to find a rock that he could carry without being weighed down by it. He held it in his hand as he jogged through the tunnels, looked for the signs that pointed him out and he followed them.

It became disquieting when he didn't see anyone try to stop him and he began to wonder if he was being misled by whoever took him. It became apparent when Charlie ran into a giant chamber and more lights lit up the cavern. He could see that his was big enough to look almost like a stadium for something. For what exactly he was going to find out.

"Ah you made it. I was right in that you'll do."

Charlie turned to face the voice but saw nothing. The cavern still wasn't completely light and all he saw was a silhouette. He didn't particularly feel happy when he heard the guy announce, "Let the competition begin."

The crowd cheered but it was overpowered by another sound. There was growling and snarling that sounded like a pack of angry dogs. Charlie held the rock in his hands and slowly turned around. When he got a full on look of what was behind him, it charged and the last thing that came out of his mouth was a loud and piercing scream.

* * *

**A/N:** And we kick off Episode 2.08 with a bar fight and Angie seems to be a little on a drinking binge. Something lurks at the old mine in Ellis, Oregon and I wonder what it is. Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I've never even heard of this town but I do admit they have pretty good coffee," Dean said as he downed what was probably his third cup. He looked at his brother and Angela who were sitting across from him and was secretly pleased that whatever shit Sam started was over and they seemed to be getting along. Never mind that Angela habitually sat by Sam even though it was probably a better fit if she sat next to him.

"Ellis is a mining town… well ex-mining town," Angela replied as she read the local newspaper. It was a nice change from the supernatural though she noticed that at the last pit stop Sam bought her a copy of Pickwick. She was still reading when she reached for her cup of coffee to take a drink. "There's dozens of these towns all over the States. The only thing that kept them alive were the mines; sort of like the mill towns."

"Well thanks for the history lesson," Dean replied in mock annoyance. He stuffed another piece of bacon into his mouth and asked, "So you stumble across anything Angie?"

"Not unless you count the rare event of horses birthing twins or something."

Sam stifled a laugh as he finished off his short stack. He knew she hadn't even bothered to look at Pickwick since he bought it for her. He figured she was really sticking to the promise of taking a break for a while and she meant to include them too.

"Very funny. I know Sam bought you a copy of Pickwick and since you're the only one who could read between the lines so to speak," Dean replied with his mouth full of bacon. "So give."

"Check the latrine. It makes good toilet paper."

Sam couldn't help it and burst out laughing. She didn't do that but she sure enjoyed making them both look like beached guppies when she said something like that. His fork clanked against his plate as he put a hand to his face to hide his laughter which was rather late but he couldn't look at his brother's face at the moment. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop laughing at all.

Dean wasn't sure if he heard right and it was damned hard to tell if Angela was kidding or not since she was sitting there calmly and reading the paper. "You serious?"

"They ran out of Sears Roebuck in the outhouse."

Dean looked at his brother who was enduring a laughing fit and was probably going to run out of air. He then looked back at Angela who finally lowered her paper and glanced over at him. He then saw the teasing smile she gave when she was joking with them. "Do you have to do that Angie?"

"Couldn't resist since the last place we stopped at was more like being stuck out in the boonies." Angela folded the paper and put it down to pick at one of the last bits of fruit that was on her plate. "Besides things have been quiet lately in this part of the states and I doubt Pickwick has anything about that."

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Dean asked the question not in a mean way but he was curious.

Angela spotted a small piece of leftover bacon that hadn't been touched by Dean. She snatched it up and on a sudden burst of inspiration, dipped it into some leftover syrup on Sam's plate and popped it into her mouth. She replied chewing, "That bar where I got in a fight, well I was supposed to meet someone there but they didn't show. I guess they saw the fight and didn't want to bother. So they suggested here. Oh by the way, Dean you should try ham wrapped in pancakes with maple syrup. You'll love it."

"Not if you keep stealing it," Dean replied. He had seen her steal the tidbit of bacon and he saw that Sam didn't mind when she took a bit of his syrup. "Next time order your own."

Angela finished chewing with a slight wry grin on her face. "Just sampling the fare, Dean. Maybe next time I will."

"Or it will just be a short stack," Sam muttered with a slight smile. He didn't care if she picked off the syrup like that. She had shot him a look before that to remind him about the joke they had about Dean germs. He was still laughing about the whole thing with Pickwick so it didn't bother him too much about this mysterious contact she was supposed to meet here. He still was concerned since she didn't divulge details. "So where are you supposed to meet this person?"

Angela gave a slight frown as she accepted another cup of coffee. She held the cup in her hands even though the ceramic mug was probably super hot. "Not sure. It's one of **them** and I humor them on occasion by playing up to secret meetings." She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of probably scalding hot coffee.

That was fine for Sam. He wasn't going to push about it since he was trying this new policy of being more like Dean and let her give details when she was ready and he knew Dean wasn't though it looked like at the moment his brother was debating on whether or not to ask any more questions. He didn't get the chance to since the waitress who had been serving them directed her attention to the newcomer, "Sheriff, did you see Charlie this morning? He didn't come home last night."

Angela sat up a little straighter and adjusted her head a little to allow for her hearing to pick up the conversation. She made a slight motion with her fingers while she did so. The boys picked up on her cue and went about the business of finishing their meal and listening.

Sheriff Talbert replied, "He didn't check in last night Nancy. I've sent Roger up to look for him. The last place he was patrolling was Mill Creek. He probably got stuck up there."

"But I've heard the stories about Mad Eye Garrison and…"

"Nancy that is nothing but a ghost story."

"Jimmy Knowles said he saw the ghost of Mad Eye when he went up to the old mine when he went hunting. How do you know it wasn't a ghost story?" The waitress Nancy looked scared and worried. She wanted answers and she was looking to the sheriff for them.

"We'll find him. Don't worry Nancy."

The waitress dried her eyes to hide the tears. "Sorry. Can I get you some coffee Sheriff?"

"Black, please."

Angela took a sip of her coffee and waited to see if there would be anything else worth hearing. When there was nothing, she put her cup down and grabbed the bill the waitress had left. She gave a glance towards Dean who cued his brother. She went to the register to wait for the waitress while the boys shuffled outside. When the waitress came back, Angela handed the bill over to be rung up.

Nancy looked at the woman who brought the bill up. She had a pleasant smile on her face and was very pretty. At least Jimmy Knowles hadn't spotted her or she would have been enduring cheesy pick up lines but she seriously doubted it from the way she conversed with her friends. Brothers maybe? She was concerned when she saw the white gauze on her forearm but the woman didn't seem too concerned. Nancy smiled and said, "Enjoy everything?"

Angela smiled knowing that she was being judged and that the question was polite conversation. She was going to have to turn the conversation around a bit. She replied, "Delicious. It's been a while since I've tasted home baked bread."

"Well Mama Jameson makes the best bread in town. Most folks look forward to it when we do the big get togethers for elections and holidays and the like."

"That's nice." Angela made a slight frown as she phrased her next words carefully, "I don't mean to sound rude but I overheard you saying something about a ghost in an abandoned mine. My friends and I actually collect local lore from different places and we write about it. It's for a class at college."

It was not the best cover story but it was the best that Angela could come up with. If there was a spirit haunting an old mine, at least they had a cover for asking questions if they went to a local person or some place that had historic artifacts. It also worked on the waitress Nancy for she said, "Mad Eye Garrison was coal miner back when the mine opened. It was said that he liked to trip up his fellow miners by rigging up snares and pulling them down the airshafts. That was until they did it to him and he died. Now the kids tell stories about seeing him."

"Sounds pretty interesting," Angela replied as she fished out the total amount and handed it over.

"Well there's more on the mine and stuff like that over at the historical society but the mine is off limits. You know trespassers will be prosecuted but the kids still go there anyway. Also Mr. Ellis knows more about the mine considering that his great granddaddy started this town." Nancy gave the change to the woman. The funny thing was she didn't seem like a college student interested in old legends and stuff. She looked to be more athletic like one of those sports fanatics. Still appearances can be deceiving.

"I think I'll check out that historical society. Sounds like there might be some interesting history. History major," Angela replied as she collected her change. "Well, have a nice day."

"If you are looking for a place to stay, Mama Jameson owns a bed and breakfast near Main street. Tell her Nancy sent you."

Angela nodded as she put on her jacket. "Thanks." She then turned and went out to where Sam and Dean were waiting by the Impala.

Sam and Dean were waiting for her though Dean decided to tease her and asked, "Talk about girl stuff Angie?"

"Only if it involves getting revenge on a pretty boy with spikey hair."

Sam chuckled, "She got you on that one."

"Shut up Sam," Dean replied. He then turned on the flirty nature and said to here, "So you think I'm worth the time and the attention?"

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. Dean would flirt with anything that had breasts and a pretty face but he did have to admit that maybe his brother had a thing for Angela. He was just going to have to put up with it if it was serious. So far Dean's flirting was the playful kind and he seemed to get a kick out of the comebacks she gave.

Angela narrowed her eyes playfully as she got a mischievous expression on her face. She had hand behind her back. She then played the coy look and replied, "You're worth the attention but not necessarily the time."

"You sure know how to break hearts Angie," Dean replied after grinning at her response. He knew that she was playing along just like he was. He didn't see her as a potential fling or anything like that. Not at the pace she was going to help him with his deal. "I don't stand a chance."

"Well maybe if you had a decent pickup line I might be impressed," Angela replied as she got into her usual place in the Impala.

Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "She has a point."

Dean couldn't help but scowl at his brother and replied, "Bitch."

Sam chuckled as his brother got in and started the car. He followed suit and folded his tall frame into the familiar shape of the Impala. He cast a backwards glance at Angela who was leaning back in her seat and smiling a satisfied smile. He asked, "So do we have something with the whole ghost thing?"

Angela sighed and relaxed a little. She replied, "We might have something. I am not sure but if you want to stay and take a look…" She shrugged her shoulders. "The waitress said something about sightings of the ghost of an old miner named Mad Eye Garrison who was said to yank his men down the air shafts of the mine until he was yanked down himself and he died. Since then people have sighted him. She said we might find more at the historical society and she did mention someone named Ellis, the descendant of the founder of the town."

Sam looked at Dean with a silent look. It was an interesting prospect. Dean wasn't too sure since at this point it was just a story however it was something to do but there were going to have to be some rules. He turned to look at Angela and said, "We'll check it out but the only heavy thing you'll be lifting is a book. You're supposed to take it easy."

Angela sighed. She had fought off worse injuries but she did have to admit that getting over the hypothermia was a little slow and of course her ribs and legs were still healing. Her appearance had them worried and she had that in mind when she agreed to take it easy. Now it was biting her in the butt yet she was a person of her word. She nodded, "Alright. As you are fond of pointing out to me: big brother, you win."

* * *

"I didn't think you would show especially after that astonishing display of brute force in the bar."

"And I would have thought you would have joined in on the fun. Aren't you a goddess of war Wosret?" Angela gave a grin as she took a drink of the whiskey that she had ordered. It was meant more as a means of playing off being a patron at the tavern.

Wosret smiled back at Angela. She took a drink of her whiskey. It was a strange concoction to her but she figured that she couldn't be rude since she did bail out on the warrior princess. She replied, "And get shown up by the warrior princess?"

Angela gave a slight groan. She was never going to live that nickname down. Hakim thought that she didn't know about that… well she knew and it was one of the rare treats for Dean. She said, "You know as well as I Wosret that I am not a warrior princess. A warrior yes but…"

"Trained in combat by your father initially and then placed under the tutelage of the masters in hand to hand combat… who did you think they were? Mother and Father seriously took an interest in you and it's not because of your other name." Wosret leaned back in her seat. "You were forged in battle if you remember." She studied Angela and noted the slight dark circles under her eyes and the tiniest movements of wincing. Angela was a warrior.

"How could I forget?" Angela looked down at the table and played with her glass. "It was a nest of demons. My first since I was brought back from the dead. I never thought I would be capable of going after a nest again since…" She then looked up at the young goddess and asked, "Why did you contact me Wosret? Why have me meet you here?"

The goddess had wondered how long Angela would play being polite until she decided to get to the point. She had observed that it was considered proper etiquette to talk about how each other were doing before getting to business. She replied, "Well someone we both know well mentioned the possibility of a job. Had I known about your injuries, I would have suggested someone else."

"And I suppose this mutual acquaintance of ours just happened to find out about this through covert means?" Angela posed the query in an attempt to hide the fact that the young goddess could tell that she had healing injuries.

"I can't attest to that but he did say that it is something right up your alley," Wosret replied. She had taken the advice she had been given carefully and she could only hope that Angela won't try to dig too deeply as to the source. "He also said that it might help your case for your friend. It was more of a character thing for you."

Angela nodded as she listened. She knew that there was a purpose to this but then again he was always willing to extend a helping hand. He caught her when she fell during those years they traveled together. "So I take it that he asked you because…?

"I volunteered," Wosret replied.

Angela nodded. "Alright so what is the job that our mutual acquaintance sent my way?" She refilled her glass and took a sip of the whiskey. She was getting into Bobby and Dean's bad habit of drinking. Then again it helped that she didn't really get drunk like a skunk. She held her alcohol better than anyone.

Wosret watched as Angela consumed her alcohol. She had read that for mortals' excessiveness on anything and in particular alcohol usually was a sign that there was something deeper that was bothering the person. She suspected that it had something to do with her pupil's brother and she had spent time finding out about that. What she found was a result of her traveling the world and learning of the world that Angela and her friends lived and fought in and what she found opened her eyes and respect for them.

Ever since her parents granted her permission to intermingle with the mortals, she had devoted her time and energy to helping them against the creatures that victimized them. The mortals that did the same thing were called hunters and she jumped into that fully. However she was smart to be cautious and didn't do anything to make herself well known amongst the hunters. She was a goddess and she was still connected to the mortal realm and didn't need to restrict her powers like the others.

Most of her time was spent learning more about Angela. She was familiar with her role as Absolution but she wanted to know more about the person. She traveled to the places she had been and actually learned how to work this thing called the internet. She was amazed at how the mortals could organize their histories in this thing called cyberspace which technically was like the spirit realm. You couldn't see it or touch it but there were ways to tap into it.

It was tapping into the spirit realm that she found out about the deal that Dean had struck with the crossroads demon. It took considerable effort to keep her inquiries discreet. She did manage to find out though that at the time the deal was made, Sam had been killed. Wosret uncovered the pieces regarding Angela and the demon called Azazel and pieced it together and followed through up to this point. It was not fair in her mind that such a good person at heart was forced to suffer the machinations of others and not be able to do anything.

Wosret remembered the day that the spirit realm had been shaken to its core and beyond. She believed that there wasn't a god or goddess or other supernatural being with such sensitivity that didn't feel that cry of anguish. Mother had likened it to a hole being torn in the soul of the natural energies of all living things and even though it had scarred over, it was still there.

Now she was here with the source of the scar. Wosret knew what all the gods and goddesses and the alphas knew from birth. The beings of the world were interconnected. That human theory that everyone in the world was separated by six degrees was a not too far gone theory. The hunter-gatherer groups they called Indians understood this too. She looked at Angela and she could see why their mutual acquaintance cared about her.

Wosret gave a slight smile and nodded. She replied, "Our mutual acquaintance found that there have been unusual disturbances within this town."

"You're talking about the ghost that people call Mad Eye Garrison?" Angela perked up. The boys were doing their own research. She said that she would take a break but took the opportunity to sneak away to meet Wosret. She felt bad for lying to them about that but since the young goddess wanted to meet in secret, she made the choice to do it.

"The truth is he doesn't know." Wosret paused to take a drink of her second glass of whiskey. She liked this stuff better than the stuff they called beer and she was a bit partial to wine since that was often used in worshiping rituals. She continued, "He found high levels of EMF and I am sure that you know about that little trick."

"Oh a lot better than most people think," Angela replied as she chuckled and downed her third drink. "And he has a bag full of tricks that most wouldn't think funny if it was played on them."

Wosret couldn't help but chuckle along with that. "He certainly likes his pranks."

"But he is kind and gentle and a good friend," Angela countered with a smile. "He had your back when he said he did. He certainly watched mine for the longest time. He protected me from the things that I know now Wosret and I thought he lied to me when I found out and we fought and fell out."

"But you still care about him," Wosret pointed out. She knew that the subject of their conversation still cared about Angela. He had implied as much when they met in that desert they called Texas. She could see that his Cat returned the favor.

"Always. He is like a brother to me so I know that he is telling me the truth and I believe that he isn't sure," Angela replied. "Did he give anything to go on?"

"He did suspect that with the EMF it should be business as usual but he suggested checking out everything about the mine and the town."

Angela gave a nod while staring at the empty glass in her hand. This certainly was a case to get on but somehow she had a sense of foreboding in regards to this case. If their mutual acquaintance had trouble pinpointing the source, then it meant that there could be something else. Personally she was rather tired of doing the heavy duty stuff.

Angela could see though how this would be a character thing for the hearing. She had yet to hear from the council and her attempts at inquiries had been met with the usual stonewalling tactics. It wasn't that the council was being difficult but she got the feeling that there was a purpose to this and they could be doing what any good crime scene investigator does; they were collecting their evidence and probably talking to people before they called her.

Angela realized that he was helping her out again. She looked up at the goddess and said, "I believe you on our mutual acquaintance."

"So you'll be looking into it?"

"Well we already stumbled onto the ghost theory and we'll run with that," Angela replied. She was tempted to fill up but she decided to stop. It was another case but it was like a light that was shining to light the way. "So you going to stick around?"

"I was thinking of moving on. I've been enjoying my freedom," Wosret allowed.

"I could use some company since I am probably going to be… well I am on restricted duty for the time being."

Wosret considered it. She did want to get to know Angela better. She replied, "Agreed."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like they may have stumbled across the case but no one is too sure of anything. Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie opened his eyes as best as he could. The lids felt heavy; his whole body felt heavy and he could feel sore spots all over his body. He had probably literally been through hell and back and that was because he had been tricked into trying to escape.

Bracing himself, Charlie slowly put his hands underneath him to push himself up. He grimaced as he pushed himself to a sitting position. He could see crusted blood on his knuckles and he vaguely remembered how he got them. It took considerable effort to sit up and lean against the wall.

"You were lucky."

Charlie turned his head towards the owner of the voice. He could barely make out the shape and he couldn't recall who the owner of the voice was. He winced and replied, "What do you mean I was lucky?"

"You're alive."

There was an air of finality to the answer and Charlie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Right now he wanted to concentrate on opening his eyes up a little more. He tenderly touched his face and he could feel the swollen areas on his face and it allowed him to scrutinize his body.

He had lost his uniform shirt and the white undershirt he wore was filthy with dirt and blood. He felt like he went ten rounds with John L. Sullivan though he probably looked worse than that. He looked over and saw that the one who had been talking to him was still looking at him. "So what's so good about being alive after that?"

"Because that means they will keep you alive until you can't fight anymore."

"Fight?"

The man who was talking eased forward. He was wearing jeans and a shirt but it was raggedy. His hair was wild and he had a full beard. He looked familiar to Charlie now that his vision had cleared sufficiently. The man replied, "We fight to live another day."

"We?" Charlie frowned a little. It was difficult to see in the dim light and he did have a swollen face that didn't help any.

The man motioned to two other people. Both were young men. They looked like they hadn't been there long. In fact Charlie recognized both of them. "Stanley? Rick?"

The two young men were in their twenties and they looked like those beach bums that were famous in California. They were sporting five o'clock shadows and their hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Charlie remembered that they were going to do a field survey of the mine. Old Man Ellis had given his permission. As far as Charlie recalled that was nearly a week ago.

They looked at Charlie and they both exclaimed, "Deputy Russ! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question," Charlie replied as he rotated his arms. The fact that nothing was broken was a good sign. "I know you two were doing a survey and last I remember I was doing a patrol. We found some remains and we wanted to make sure it wasn't a killer animal or person."

"Mutilated weren't they?" The man who had yet to be named replied. "Probably torn to shreds?"

Charlie frowned at the man, "Yeah. How do you know?"

"That's what they do Deputy," Stanley replied. "If you don't prove yourself that's what happens; they… they eat you."

Charlie looked at the boys and then at the mysterious man. What were they talking about? "What do you mean they eat you? Who are they?"

The man clicked his tongue in exasperation. He began, "They hunt for prey but they don't eat it. They test its mettle against the best and if they survive, they live. If they don't, they die. The weak and the sick die and feed the next generation. Those that live remain here until they die."

Charlie though the guy was a bit delusional It was obvious that he had been here a lot longer than Rick or Stanley. "How long have you been down here?"

"Year, maybe two. I lost count after the hits continued to keep on coming. I've seen others come and go." The man scurried back to his corner and he picked up something that he had been holding. "As I said, you are lucky. You will live another day." He then began humming and singing while working with whatever he had in his hands.

Charlie looked at the boys and asked in a whisper, "Who is the 'they' you keep referring to?"

"You faced one. Didn't you see it?" Rick looked at Charlie with a sad and puzzled frown.

Charlie tried to recall what he saw when he was charged at. It was difficult because it was moving too fast. He did remember the punches. Each one hurt and it was like being hit by a nightstick or something like that. He remembered the animal growls and he recalled that sounded very out of place since he was surrounded by people. At least he though they were people.

He was going to ask a question when there was sound coming from the tunnels. Charlie was able to take a good look. He saw that he was in a cavern of some sort and the only way out was blocked by iron bars. There was the outline of a door so Charlie could surmise that whoever it was had fairly good intelligence.

There were some grunts and growls and a figure shuffled in. Charlie couldn't make out the form clearly but it was plain to see that the figure was walking on two legs and in an upright manner. It was carrying a bucket. Charlie could only guess what it was as it approached the bars.

"Alright you maggots, here's your slop."

The bucket was placed on the ground and shoved through the opening with such force that some of the food spilled out. The figure growled and chuckled as the nameless man and Stanley and Rick scrambled over towards the bucket and fought to get their fair share. "Just like animals."

Charlie hadn't moved. True he was hungry but he wasn't going to give this thing the satisfaction of seeing him grovel and make himself a fool for food. He replied, "I would say that the one who caught us and is keeping us here is an animal."

The three chowing down in the bucket looked up the moment Charlie said something. They gave a frightened expression towards him as he got to his feet. The figure turned and growled at him and replied, "You are nothing but a maggot."

"Right," Charlie replied as he walked towards the bucket. He reached in and got a handful of what appeared to be a mushy concoction. At least there wasn't any raw meat. That would have been disgusting. He took a sniff and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You call this food? It's not even fit for the local wildlife. You have one lousy cook."

"Don't," Rick muttered in a low whisper.

The jailer growled. He suddenly reached through the bars and grabbed Charlie by the shirt and brought him close to the bars. Charlie was surprised at the reaction time but didn't let it show nor the fear that threatened when he got a good look at the one who brought them dinner. He had never seen anything like it. Still he played it off like he would and replied, "Nice grip."

"You think you're funny don't you?"

Charlie took a moment to take in the appearance of the thing. He could make out a snout like a dog but the teeth were razor sharp. The thing was hairy but it was humanlike and the grip certainly proved it. He had never seen anything like it before and thought that he was hallucinating. The grip though was very real though. The tone of the wolf man though prompted him to respond, "I have my moments fur freak."

Charlie then found himself yanked very close and he could smell the noxious breath. It smelled like Jimmy Knowles' hound dog. The thing replied, "The crazy one is right. You are lucky since you are alive. Wait until you get me."

Charlie found himself flung backwards and he landed hard on the ground. The sore spots on his body already became more sore as he fell on his back. The back of his head hit the ground and it was like bumping his head on the roof of his patrol unit or maybe just a little bit harder. He grimaced slightly as he rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn't covered in the food crap.

"You shouldn't have done that," Stanley said as he took a bite of the slop. "Now when his turn comes up, he will try to kill you."

Charlie sat up and dusted himself off. He had lost his appetite anyway. He shuffled to lean against one of the walls which was actually part of a collapsed tunnel. He replied, "Seems to me like we're already dead given that we have to fight to stay alive and against wolf man."

"At least we don't antagonize them. That makes them reconsider their position on you," Rick said as he finished his share. "The geologist that was assigned to us made that mistake. That was probably the remains you guys found."

"If you count a part of the arm remains considering that it was badly mangled," Charlie replied.

"The arm was a warning," the nameless man said. "It is a warning to others that those who don't cooperate will meet the ultimate fate. It was a left hand right?"

Charlie looked at the nameless man. He definitely thought that he was crazy. However he seemed to know things that even Charlie knew hadn't been released to the public. He looked at him in suspicion and replied, "Yeah. Why is that important?"

"It means that war will be declared but I pity this town. They have no idea what has been sitting here since the mine closed."

"Since the mine closed?"

"The reason why the mine closed." The nameless man began to cackle. He did sound like a crazed man and Charlie didn't know what to make of him. What he did know was that he was stuck in the mine and because he hadn't reported in, the sheriff was going to investigate if Nancy hadn't bothered him already.

* * *

Ellis, Oregon was a nice town and a small one. Susan liked small towns for the reason that most of them didn't even exist on a map but somewhere there was a deed or grant designating it was a town. It was the kind of place that one could go to in order to forget and to be forgotten. It was why she picked the damn place to settle down in and be left alone.

Susan walked through the town looking at the buildings that hadn't changed too much since the place was first built when Gerald Ellis struck it rich with the coal mine. Then the mine ran dry and it closed but it was a thriving community when she arrived. She took to it immediately and she could only grin when the busybodies started whispering behind her back. As if they knew.

Susan rested her head against the wall of the building that had been home for some time before she moved into a smaller house. She still owned this property and made it into a duplex type place. That was a feat in of itself since the economy was going to the pits. Hell she could see it and given the talk that the old biddies were saying about her, it was like they expected her to sell and indulge.

They didn't know. They didn't know the things that she had seen and done a few years ago. They haunted her still at all points of the day. Maybe not constantly but they did come around and bother her to near death. Mostly it was the memories of what she had seen at that place. She couldn't even think of the name consciously but she remembered it. Other times it was a hallucination that dogged her steps.

At least she had a steady income from the duplex that became a cheap motel. It actually came in handy for lost travelers who were looking for cheap digs. Mama Jameson had her bed and breakfast and she had this. She called it Hell's Outhouse and actually named it that as a joke. Most of the townspeople thought it was in vulgar taste but the kids found it funny. The name stuck though because the hypocrites realized that it brought in much needed revenue.

Hell's Outhouse was a pretty good place. Despite what people said, Susan kept it up fairly well and made the repairs as they were needed. She was still able to keep her cheap rates too. Right now she was looking at some rose bushes that had actually come with the place when she bought it with a sleepy expression. Every time she saw flowers, she felt the old urges creep up on her. She had wanted to get rid of them but some of her customers had commented on them and so she kept them.

There was a loud rumble… well it sounded loud to her. Susan turned to see a black car amble down the street. That certainly looked out of place here. Most vehicles were sturdy pickups and Blazers and those kinds of things. However it was a nice car and she could appreciate the look. She walked over towards the front to go into the front desk and prepare the ledger and the other things.

She was on the front porch for the office when she heard, "No way in hell are we staying here."

"Dean, it's just a name and probably somebody's idea of a joke."

"Some joke Sam."

Susan gave a wry smile. She could use a drink right about now or one of those hard stuff hits she took. If she wasn't mistaken these boys… well one of them was probably a religious nut. The one who complained got out of the driver's seat and said, "You don't mess with things like that Sam. It could be bad luck."

_Oh a superstitious lot._ The thought was not lost on Susan as she went inside. She did hear, "Dean, it's cheap and out of the way. The usual."

Susan gave a slight sigh and moved behind the desk. She reached into her private fridge and pulled out a beer. It wasn't as potent as whiskey but it would do for now. She was getting a headache anyway. She waited while the nut stumbled into the office and gave him a look over.

He was cute with short and styled spikey hair. Hazel green eyes and freckles added to the cuteness. Susan could see that he was a nice guy overall but he had a tough guy persona that hid that effectively. Probably he was afraid of his sensitive side and felt that the only way to survive this lonely world was to put up a wall. He was one of those guys and he probably had a past. Pretty interesting and if she had been doing what she had been doing a couple of years ago, she might have been all over him. As it was she was content with looking.

Cute Nut came to the counter and said, "Hi, I'd like two rooms please."

Susan decided to have some fun. "What you and the wife in the front seat been fighting again?"

The look on Cute Guy's face was classic. Susan' had to admit though that he was pretty good at the recovery. He replied, "No. Actually I need one with two queens and the other single with a queen."

"Oh for some company. Planning a threesome?" Susan was having fun pushing this guy's buttons. The look on his face was worth it.

He replied, "Hell no. The double is for me and my brother and the other is for our friend." He pulled out his credit card.

Susan had pity as she took a swig of her beer. "I get it sugar. Two guys and girl. The only reason for the two rooms." She began tapping on her computer and then took the credit card and looked at the name. It was probably a fake but money is money. She ran it and it was approved. She gave four keys, two for each room. "Here you go. You have the rooms at the end of the lane. Number 59 is the single."

Cute guy took the keys and thanked her. Susan watched as he went back out to the black beauty waiting. She could make out what she guessed was the brother riding shotgun and she could make out a third person who was lounging in the back. Must be the girl and judging from the look of things and she seemed very relaxed around them. Maybe they were family. If that was the case she had to hand it to the girl for being surrounded by testosterone.

Susan watched the car park near the rooms they were given and went back into the office. She was getting a headache and she was started to hear her memories again. Beer wasn't going to cut it this time. Maybe something to just relax… just as long as the smell wasn't picked up by the busybodies that always seemed to be listening. That was something they didn't need to know since they wouldn't understand a damn thing.

She sighed as she grabbed her open beer and downed the rest of it before heading into the private office. She definitely needed something that was a relaxant. She knew just the thing.

* * *

"You're kidding me? She actually said that to you?" Sam looked like he had been handed his full ride to Stanford again. He had never seen anyone fluster his brother so much besides Angela and she was looking smug about it though he thought that maybe it was the alcohol talking.

He and Dean had left her at what passed for the town library where she agreed to look up some stuff about the mine and the story of Mad Eye Garrison. He and Dean were going to check out the historic society for information. They got a tour that lasted nearly an hour maybe more that was led by an old man who was in danger of tripping over his own shoes.

It didn't matter at the length or the amount of information they got. In the end Dean was bored and annoyed that he had to listen to 'grandpa' talk about the glory days of mining. Sam was hard pressed to keep Dean's comments from reaching the ears of the old man and get them thrown out. At least they were able to find out that there really was a Mad Eye Garrison and he worked for the Ellis Coal Mine. Other than that it seemed that the stories were just that. It was going to require some deeper digging.

They went to pick Angela up at the library and found that it was closed and she wasn't there. They found her in the tavern that was down the street and nursing a bottle of whiskey. Sam was concerned that she had been drinking quite a bit the last few days. It was a habit Dean did when he was injured on a hunt. Sam wondered if that rubbed off on her or if it was something else.

Angela did deliver though on the research. Dean commented that she was faster than Sam on the research track. Sam did have to admit that he was impressed with the amount of research that she had done and still had time to go to a bar and drink. As far as she knew, she was not a heavy drinker. Yeah she would drink if the occasion called for it but this time it seemed that it was something else.

It caused Sam to carefully scrutinize his behavior of the past few days. They really hadn't fought and he tried to not be overbearing in his concern. She wasn't mad at him since she joked with him and Dean. She was playful with her gestures, often catching him and Dean by surprise by ruffling their hair. She did it more to Dean since he complained the loudest but it wasn't done with any malice on Dean's part. Sam knew something was on her mind and it was seriously bothering her even more than her birthday slump. It also occurred to him that maybe she was in more pain that she let on and was using the alcohol to compensate.

It was somewhat a relief that she wasn't drunk. However Sam had never seen her drunk under alcohol but it did lower her inhibitions enough to relax and not be so stiff. He remembered that victory party after the tournament and she actually did a repeat performance of singing on a table. True drunkenness was the result of her drinking soda and so far she hadn't touched the stuff.

Angela did give off the appearance of someone who was an alcoholic. She talked to them but she sounded like she was on something. That didn't detract from the fact that she could coherently relay her information to them. She was even able to walk out of the tavern at a normal pace but it bothered Sam that she declared that she wasn't very hungry. In fact she barely ate anything and afterwards when they were getting into the car, she flopped down on her usual seat but more like she was sick.

Now they were booked in a motel called Hell's Outhouse and Dean was telling them about the crazy receptionist who thought that he was a kinky bastard or even gay. It was amusing to Sam and he even laughed at Dean but a glance at the back showed Angela being amused but in a tired and languid way.

Sam turned his attention to Dean who handed him two keys and one to Angela. Dean was still miffed at the whole checking in thing and he grumbled about it as he grabbed his gear and headed towards his room. It left Sam alone with Angela and she was just doing the motions. He knew that the question he wanted to ask would have the potential to cause her to explode at him but he was willing to risk it. He took his stuff out and asked, "Are you okay Angie?"

Angela looked at Sam. She knew that she hadn't really been herself with the excessive drinking. Part of it was because it was a painkiller… better than morphine because it lowered her inhibitions. Part of it was because she wasn't sure of what to make of the fact that Sam had practically admitted it to her that he considered her family. The truth be told the admission caught her off guard and it caused her to think about her relationships.

To Bobby, she said it herself: she was a stray puppy that he took in and decided to stay. The boys to him were like his own. Most people never really said that but there were a few that came close. It always came close but never on the dot. Sam was the first and it terrified her. Plus there was the reality of Dean's deal. Wosret's presence and the fact that she mentioned this case could be a character case reminded her that there was more than just testimony. She knew that her efforts so far in her life would more likely be damning and the fact that recently she had gotten help from Ruby of all demons… No she was the stray puppy.

Her mind said otherwise as far as Sam was concerned and she didn't want to give him any reason to think that she didn't appreciate the… er… gesture. She just wasn't sure. Drinking seemed to make her not think about it too much. At least she wasn't getting drunk as a skunk but still Sam noticed. She sighed and replied, "I'm getting by."

"Ribs?"

He wasn't too far off with that. Angela replied as she hoisted her duffle onto her shoulder. "That and everything. The drinking somewhat helps when I don't want painkillers."

Sam studied Angela. She was trying to adjust her shoulder with the strap of her duffle. It was the shoulder that had been gouged. Was it still sore or was it something she didn't bother telling them? Deciding not to make an issue of it, he took her duffle strap and fixed it. He could have just taken it but he knew a thing or two about pride. He replied, "Okay."

"Thanks," Angela replied with a slow smile. "I know it's excessive but that bar fight didn't help. I admit that. I'll be fine in the morning and I'll go back to painkillers as needed."

"Maybe we should have stayed in Darby a bit longer."

"We needed to go," Angela replied stopping Sam with a raised hand. "George knows the coast is clear." She sighed a little. "I'll be fine."

Before Sam could answer, there was a loud shout that was incoherent. It was followed by Dean swearing, "Sonofabitch. It's freaking huge. Get it out!"

Tiredness aside, Angela gave a Sam a quick look and with the duffle on her shoulder and grabbing Absolution from the trunk and ran towards the room that Sam and Dean were to occupy. She and Sam found Dean looking genuinely scared and pointing at one of the beds.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like something is going on in the mines and Angie has been drinking to much. Something must've spooked Dean badly. What is it? Find out next time on Pack of Strays...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angela frowned slightly at Dean wondering what there was to be scared of. She was half expecting something like a vengeful spirit. She looked at Sam who was looking at his brother in confusion as he asked, "Dean, what is it?"

Dean was on one of the chairs that came with the room. He pointed at the bed and said, "Take care of it Angie. The thing is vicious and huge."

Angela looked at Sam with a questioning look. She may have drunk maybe two bottles of whiskey and was buzzed enough to drown away pain and things she didn't want to think about but now she was pretty sober at the sight of a full grown man pointing at a bed ad saying something was vicious. Was he seeing things? She asked, "What did you see Dean?"

"It was black, big and hairy and the squeaking," Dean rattled off. He was aware that he was acting like a girl, much like Sam and his clowns, but they didn't know what **those** things could do to you. He pulled out his Colt 911 and added, "Scare it out so I can shoot it."

Angela blinked slowly as if she were making up her mind. Sam thought that she was trying hard not to laugh considering the face she made had that look of tolerant patience. He thought that his brother may have lost it when he heard the squeak. He turned to see brother visibly jump in the chair he had taken refuge in and was nearly shouting, "See, there it is again. Scare it out Angie so I can shoot it. Or you kill it."

Angela had heard the squeak too and found it to be a little unusual. She tried to reason with Dean, "I don't think it is one of those things Dean. The place is pretty well…"

"I saw it and you just heard it. I know you did. You have ears like a bat."

Angela sighed and a glance at Sam told her that she was going to have to handle it. She glanced at Dean with a slightly annoyed expression, "Where did you see it?"

"Where do you think I've been pointing this at," Dean replied.

Angela took the hint and with a click of her tongue, she handed Absolution over to Sam for him to hold and walked over to the bed. She bent in half and did that yoga move to get down on the floor. She achieved it in one fluid motion and it actually felt good. Maybe she should do that and taper off the whiskey. It would certainly be better than accidentally admitting to something that she felt she wasn't ready to admit to.

Lying full length on the ground, Angela looked under the bed. She didn't need a light since she could see. She heard the squeak again and could hear Dean mutter and jump again. She turned towards the source and was prepared to use her fist when she got a good look. She paused and still looked she said, "Dean, you won't need to shoot it."

"Don't you be saying that it's the boogeyman or something Angie," Dean's voice retorted. There was a slight paused before he asked, "Why?"

Angela reached and grabbed the source and cradled it to her chest. Using one hand, she was able to return to her standing position in a fluid motion. She looked at Dean and upon turning towards him she replied, "Because your scary monster is just a baby."

In her hands was a tiny black kitten. It began squeaking and it was easy to see how it could be mistaken for another creature that made the same sound. Angela smiled softly as she cuddled the kitten in her hands and stroked it. It tickled when it tried to nibble on her fingers and then licked them.

Dean felt really stupid as he put the safety of his gun on and put it back in his jacket. Sam was trying hard not to laugh and Angela was just cooing over the beast. Well cooing wasn't exactly the right word but Dean knew she was enjoying this. He said, "It may be a baby but it was huge. How did that thing get in here?"

Angela looked up but continued to let her hands play with the kitten. She looked around and there was a window with a hole in the screen. She replied, "Well could have gotten in through the window or maybe it snuck in when housekeeping came through. It's a little young and probably lost."

"Oh no. I'm not having that thing share room space. It's a monster and no surprise considering this place."

"Dean it's just a kitten," Sam replied trying not to laugh.

"A black kitten. You know that stuff better than anyone Sam," Dean countered. He was not a superstitious person but he felt the need to point out a few things especially if they involved the thing that he hated the most. "The whole Hecate thing…"

"And according to Siglione in the old tomes, she was a bitch," Angela replied. "Dean it's just a cat and nothing more." As if to agree with her, the kitten squeaked and it looked at Dean with a pair of gold colored eyes.

Dean looked at the eyes and he saw that they were similar to Angela's. "Fine just the night and in the morning you get rid of it Angie." Dean jumped down from the chair to put his gun away. He walked right by Angela to head out and get the rest of the stuff when the kitten squeaked and then leapt out of Angela's hands and onto his shoulder. Dean didn't feel the claw marks but he felt the weight on the back of his jacket and turned to try and grab the cat but it was right where he couldn't reach and it was climbing.

It made it to his shoulder and started licking his ear. Dean didn't move except to grab the kitten and pull him off. He held the thing out towards Angela who took it in her hands. "Thing's a freaking monster. Shut up Sam."

Angela and Sam watched as Dean went past the Impala and down the street, probably to the tavern. Angela had her lips twisted in a grin and Sam had been trying hard not to laugh at the whole situation. Angela said, "My guess is that he needs a drink."

"Looks like it," Sam chuckled. He watched as Angela cuddled the kitten in her hands and let it suckle on her fingers. "Looks like he's hungry."

"No problem." Angela put the kitten in her jacket pocket. It took to the pocket instantly and stopped squeaking. "I'll grab it something. Let me know if any more are around in your guy's room." She gave a slight smile as she picked up her stuff and walked to her room.

It wasn't until after Dean came back with a pie and was chowing down on it that Sam went next door to ask Angela if she had everything she needed. She opened the door and Sam saw that she was dressed for bed and the kitten had taken refuge on her shoulder, perfectly balanced and it was evident that she was dressed for bed since she was wearing one of those thin strapped tops and flannel pajama bottoms. He said, "Sorry just wanted to see if you needed anything… for the cat."

Angela looked at the kitten who was sitting there. "He's fine Sam. Anything else?"

"No just making sure you're okay." Sam did a quick glance around. He didn't want to get all tough love if he happened to see whiskey bottles but he would if he had to.

"Well the entertainment sobered me up a bit. I think I may take up yoga the next time around," Angela replied as she locked her fingers behind her back and proceeded to stretch. Her movement didn't bother the kitten at all.

"That's good."

Angela smiled, "Don't try too hard Sam. I know you are worried about my excessive drinking. It will right itself."

Sam tried not to be too obvious. "Alright… well." He didn't continue for the cat jumped from Angela's shoulder and onto Sam, digging its little claws in and drew blood on his shoulder.

Sam thought the thing was a hellion and tried to pull it off but it only seemed to dig its claws in deeper and wouldn't let go. He tried releasing one paw at a time but even that didn't work until Angela gripped the cat and gently removed the offending claws. She muttered, "Little hellion."

Sam almost laughed when the cat squeaked in protest. She held it under one arm as she peered at the 'gaping' wounds and motioned for Sam to come in. She said, "Come on. Can't let you go back to Dean with gaping wounds. I think he's had enough hysterics for tonight."

Sam followed her in and was quick to obey her direction to sit. He watched as she pulled out her bag while still holding onto the cat. It was apparent she was 'punishing' it by carrying it. It certainly looked miserable. He said, "Let me hold him."

"You want to let the hellion that mutilated you sit in your lap?" Angela teased knowing that the scratches weren't that bad. She just liked making fun of Dean penchant for over exaggeration as far as Sam was concerned.

"He looks grumpy being held like that," Sam allowed with a slight smile. "It's fine. I think he just likes doing that."

Angela eyed the cat in her hand before coming to a decision. She handed the kitten over and it was dwarfed by Sam's large hands. "Watch out for your fingers."

Sure enough the kitten attacked one of Sam's fingers and chewed on it but then licked it. Sam replied, "It sure likes to attack things. I see that it hasn't attacked you yet." Unlike Angela, he was able to take off his shirt with one hand while holding the kitten who seemed content to suckle on his fingers.

Angela pulled out the antibiotics and rubbing alcohol. As an after thought, she pulled out a few of the self adhesive gauze bandages. She put them on the table as she replied, "It probably will when I least expect it. Then again I always had a thing for strays and orphans. Probably explains the hell mutt." She put some of the rubbing alcohol on cotton swab.

"Strays?"

"Stray animals and even people. Some of my partners were loners and orphaned. They didn't have anybody else so I took them in and they became hunters." Angela dabbed the swab on the exposed scratches. "I tried to talk them out of it but they insisted on the life."

"You are generous with yourself," Sam replied as he absently began petting the cat. It continued to nibble on his fingers and in the process it started purring.

Angela gave a naughty grin, "I'd be careful how you phrase things. It could be taken the wrong way."

Sam gave a slight frown and replied, "You know I didn't mean it that way." He winced slightly when the alcohol began doing its job in cleaning the scratches.

"Sorry. The little hellion has one deep scratch. Reminds me of a folk tale of a warrior," Angela replied as she turned her attention to the scratches. Now they were clean, it was time to apply the antibiotics. She picked up the vial and put a dab on her finger.

"I'm guessing its one of those from vamp history," Sam replied as she applied the stuff that Dean worshipped to high heaven. He had to agree that it was better than the ointment they used to suffer with.

"Yes. The warrior was actually the best from the order that guards one of the many temples dedicated to the goddess." Angela paused slightly before continuing, "You know that it isn't easy to kill a god?"

"I would think you would know that considering what we went through at Christmas," Sam replied not completely following.

"Of course there is lore about how to 'kill' them but in the end it just weakens them. True death for a god is when they lose all their worshippers. It's what keeps them alive. As long as there is one temple or one believer… they pretty much exist." Angela finished putting the antibiotic on the scratches and picked up the gauze. "Anyway the warrior guarded probably the most sacred of the goddess' temples and was a complete devote. He would attack in defense and attack in play. It was how he trained the warriors under him."

The kitten was purring up a storm in Sam's hands when he finally handed it back to her after she put everything away. He replied as he was putting back on his shirt, "Maybe you should call the hellion the name of that warrior." He shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion and watched as the kitten cuddled in her hands against her body.

Angela raised a brow at that. She could feel the rumbling of the kitten's purr with her fingers as it cuddled. She looked off into the distance as she thought about it. She made a slight click with her tongue and replied, "I think I will do that. Nice job Sam. You do realize though that by naming it, it stays."

"I kind of figured that you were going to keep it," Sam replied with a grin. He had noticed that the kitten took to her and she to it. It also occurred to him that maybe it was something she needed though she would never say it to his or Dean's face. It wasn't that she didn't like their company; he figured that she might need something that she could talk to and listen and not talk back. He had a nice memory of a furry friend when he was a kid.

Angela gave a slight smile. Sometimes Sam knew her too well. Dean had his moments too but Sam seemed to be able to read between the lines. "Then this little guy will be called Setna. I guess we'll tell Dean the bad news in the morning?"

Sam smiled as he left her room, "Only if you have some pie ready to cheer him up." He smiled when she gave a throaty chuckle.

* * *

Sheriff Talbert was worried. Earlier they had found Charlie Russ' patrol unit on the road towards the old coal mine. Charlie did say that he was going to check it out. When the unit was found, he had his guys search the area near the mine and he had to deliver the bad news to Nancy himself. He did try to tell her that he and his men would do whatever it took to get Charlie home. Right now he was checking out the main road and he had Derek Towers, his other deputy checking out the old back roads that led to the mine.

It was probable that Charlie had been going down those roads and ran into trouble. Not all of them were wide enough for a car so those were being searched by foot. Talbert wasn't taking any chances and he ordered his men to be on alert and have their weapons at the ready. If something happened to Charlie, they didn't need to get caught with their pants down.

Officer James Stark was searching those back roads. He had been assigned to the roads by Towers because he was the junior officer. It wasn't really a picnic but he had to do it for Charlie.

_You do it probie because you're the probie._

Stark grumbled slightly as he recalled the logic Towers used on him. If the sheriff were around, Towers wouldn't have done it. He would have taken up the search and let him go in the car. Stark knew better though. Once the sheriff was gone, Towers went into full picking on the junior officer mode. Well he was going to show him.

Stark knew that Charlie would probably have checked out these trails and made sure that nothing was hiding out there. There were probably a few of the town bums hanging around that area since there were natural outcroppings to take refuge in during storms and the like. He hadn't come across any so far but he did stop by one outcropping and found the remains of a camp. It was still in use so they might be back.

Stark investigated the site and found some scraps of clothing. It looked like something with sharp claws has ripped the thing. It could be just a scrap of cloth and the like. Stark took a closer look and it was definitely something that had been ripped. Was it part of a shirt that one of the homeless wore?

Even though the town was small in population size, maybe about 500 people, there was still a substantial portion of those that were homeless. When the mine closed a lot of people lost their jobs and because some contracted black lung, they were unable to get another job and they went to living near where the old mining shanties used to be before those were shut down. Stark wouldn't blame them. The shanties were probably the only homes they knew, being passed on from generation to generation. This outcropping was actually a luxury since it had a roof and all that remained was to set up the rest of the shanty.

This one appeared to be inhabited but judging from the rags, Stark was able to conclude that someone from town was coming up here. There was no way a homeless would have been able to secure a name brand of clothing like this. Maybe someone from town was in trouble since it was ripped nearly to shreds. Stark fingered through it and dropped it where he found it. He couldn't do anything with it at the moment. He stood up and walked through, missing the fresh mound of dirt that was hidden near the rock wall.

Stark continued forward, casting his light. He didn't call out Charlie's name since he didn't want to risk spooking something out and then start trouble. Still he moved cautiously and looked around flashing his light. There was nothing so far but he knew Nancy and she was going to be worried if they didn't find anything new on Charlie. Heck the man saved her from the pit of depression and now they were happily married.

"Damn Charlie, you better not be playing one of your dumb jokes. Nancy is worried about you."

A noise rustled in the brush and Stark turned towards it. Maybe it might be Charlie and then again it might not. He followed the direction of the noise and approached cautiously. It sounded like the noise was moving all over the place because at one point he heard the rustling from another direction. It must be an animal. Stark knew that he was outgunned. If he came across something large, he was going to have to be smart about where he shot the thing.

It probably wasn't a good idea to be on his own and it occurred to him that maybe he should radio for backup. However he could hear Towers taunting him about being the probie that needed to have backup all the time. The unfortunate problem when it came to Towers was that he always managed to lose his sense of cool and become impulsive and that was whenever Towers egged him on about being a probie.

Stark walked forward with his gun drawn towards the source of the rustling. Suddenly something sprang out of the brush and even though it leapt over him, Stark still fell over. He moved his light with the thing that jumped out at him and found it to be huge, almost man like. However it was not a man. He distinctly saw a snout and he thought he heard animal growls.

The thing was huge and it was looking at him. Stark instinctively raised his gun at the thing as it bared his teeth at him. He didn't see a second one coming up from behind. All he saw was the thing in front of him and it charged.

Stark normally prided himself on being a good shot. Hell most folks in this town knew how to shoot since they were in a forest. However his shot either went wild or the thing was moving fast and he hit the thing in the arm. He had wounded it and it was pissed. That wasn't a good thing. It was a good thing that it ignored him and actually went for the thing behind him. It looked just like the first.

Stark sat up and watched as the two things collided. There were two of them? Stark couldn't believe his eyes as he scrambled back in fear. He froze when the one that he shot looked at him and roared an animal roar. Stark didn't need an invitation to start running.

He ran down to where he had left the unit he was riding in with Towers. It was a distance away and he could have radioed along the way. However with the combination of fear and disbelief, all that was running through his mind was to get to the car and get Towers and get back to the sheriff. It was probably the fastest he had ever run in his entire life.

Stark reached the car to find that the driver side door was open. That had him pause. Towers wouldn't leave the door open like that. "Towers? You there?"

Stark pulled out his weapon and edged his way forward. He pulled out his radio and called, "Stark to Talbert. Sheriff, have you heard from Towers?"

_No. He hasn't reported in. What's your status?_

Stark wasn't sure how to report that. He looked at the car as he edged closer. He replied, "Towers isn't here, Sheriff."

_Have you tried his radio?_

Stark replied, "No but the patrol car is here and the driver side door is open. There's no one around and… Sheriff I think there is something out here."

_Probably just your imagination. I heard shots fired. What was it?_

"Um it's hard to describe," Stark replied as he finally was close enough to peer behind the door. He saw a large amount of blood on the seat and on the ground. "Sheriff, we've got blood. Something's happened to Towers."

_I'm calling for backup. Where are you?_

There was some rustling noise and Stark knew that the thing followed him there. He tried to still his breathing even though he was tempted to panic. He held his gun up ready to fire as he heard the rustling get louder. Whatever it was probably killed Towers but there was no body. Was it the kind of thing to drag off its food?

_Stark, where are you?_

Stark put his hand to reach for his radio. He had his eye on the brush as he brought it up to his mouth and replied, "At the back roads of the mine. Near the old shanties. Boss I think we have something that is not normal."

_Calm down son. I'm on my way and Bob is coming too._

The rustling was getting louder and Stark could hear growling noises. It or they or whatever it was sounded angry and maybe hungry. The sheriff wasn't going to be getting there in time. Even if he was driving at a neck breaking speed on those dirt trails, Stark knew he was toast. He panted and replied, "You better hurry sure because I think I made whatever it was very angry."

_Stark you aren't making any sense. What is it that you saw?_

Stark didn't answer. Instead he dropped the radio and raised his gun as the first creature came out of the brush. It wasn't the one that he shot. It was the other one and it looked like it wanted to kill him. He raised his weapon and took aim. He would have to be careful and kill the thing and he would die trying if he had to.

The thing charged at him and he raised his gun and fired a couple of shots. He didn't see the cuff that knocked him against the car. It stunned him but he was able to keep firing at the thing. One charged him just as he ran out of bullets.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, a new 'baby' to join the family and Dean thought it was a rat. Two more cops are attacked and one is missing. What is going on here? Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So uh Sheriff, did Officer Stark say he saw anything?"

Sheriff Talbert looked at the young man in front of him. He said that he was with the forest service. He was rather skeptical about that since when did the forestry pay attention to a small town like Ellis? However they seemed to know their stuff and while what he thought what Stark said was pure nonsense, the fact that government officers were interested… maybe they knew something. He replied, "Stark said it was huge but we couldn't get much more out of him. Poor bastard started babbling and he needed treatment."

Dean took notes down since the sheriff was eyeballing him with a somewhat gimlet eye. He had dealt with the skeptical types before. The trick was to really sell the ID you assumed. Besides Sam and Angela would need notes to compare with when they met up later. He replied, "And what about Deputy Towers?"

"Towers was nowhere in sight but Stark did mention something about blood and we found blood inside the driver's side. You're welcome to take a look." Sheriff Talbert motioned over towards the car.

Dean turned to see Sam taking a look at it. "My partner is taking care of it. Now where did Officer Stark see the… thing?"

"He was patrolling the back roads to the mine searching for Deputy Russ."

"So Deputy Russ has been missing?"

"Since night before last. We found remains earlier that looked like an animal attack. We were searching to make sure the thing wasn't around. Anything else you forest boys want to know?"

Dean saw that he would need to trade carefully in order to not tread upon toes or get in trouble and get kicked out of town. He was seriously beginning to doubt that it was a spirit but then again stranger things have happened regarding vengeful spirits. He replied, "When Officer Stark is feeling up to it, we would like to talk to him."

"We can arrange it," Sheriff Talbert replied still scrutinizing Dean carefully. He still wasn't sure about him and his partner but they seemed to know what they were doing. They, well the guy talking to him, seemed interested in what Stark had to say. It wasn't that he didn't believe his man but they didn't see what he saw when he and Bob finally arrived to help Stark.

"Thank you Sheriff. We'll be in touch," Dean smiled as he shook the sheriff's hand.

"I'm sure," Talbert replied as he eyed the forest ranger with some trepidation before going over to where Bob was and finishing up. He would have to tell Nancy the progress and then there was the issue with Stark and Towers.

Dean kept up the pretenses of being polite until the sheriff's back was turned. It dropped to the look of seriousness he wore and headed over to where Sam was inspecting the car. As soon as he was close enough he said, "You can quit acting like one of those douches on procedural cop shows."

Sam had been looking around where the local cops had found one of their own babbling and bleeding to death. They were able to get the guy medical attention but it was not certain if he was going to live or not. To Sam it didn't strike him as being a typical vengeful spirit. The amount of blood all over the place and the broken brush nearby, he was thinking it was something else.

He started looking through the car to see if there was anything unusual. Aside from Stark's blood which was outside the car, there was blood inside but a smaller amount. It sounded morbid in his head but Sam wished that Angela was there to at least take a whiff of the blood. She could at least tell them if there were two or more individuals. Yet Dean had been adamant that she take it easy and that meant light duty; in other words, research and virtually vegetating in the room or amusing herself.

That had Sam a little worried since she was amused by the last bar fight she was in. It was like dealing with a ten year old with pent up energy. At least she had the cat to keep her company and it seemed to peter out the desire to drink. He could turn his attention to the job for now but he was going to have to talk to Dean about letting her do a little heavy lifting. It wasn't like she was crippled or anything and Sam suspected that Dean knew something that he didn't but he wasn't going to push on it right now.

Looking through the car, Sam spotted something that hit a little close to home. Pulling a pair of tweezers from his jacket he reached in and picked up what his eyes had spotted that probably the cops didn't see or didn't think too much of. It was a bunch of hairs and after the last case with the yeti he was certain that the hairs weren't human. He was looking at them when Dean came up and told him basically to stop by making some comment on procedural cop shows.

Sam threw a slight bitch face before standing up. He tucked the tweezers with the hairs into the folds of his jacket and replied, "Finished making nice with the sheriff?" He didn't have anything to come back with since his mind was on something else.

"Nice retort Sammy. Sheriff says that the guy heading to the hospital was the one that saw it. He kept babbling and called it a thing," Dean replied as he looked at his notes. When he looked up he saw Sam looking at him with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"You actually took notes?"

"Sheriff was giving me the look Sam. He probably suspects we aren't the real deal. I had to look part," Dean replied trying to justify what Sam would do. "Besides we need to compare with what Angie finds out." He motioned with his head slightly and started walking down towards the Impala.

Sam decided to bring it up, "Dean I don't think it was a good idea to **make** Angie sort of sit this one out."

"Sam, I done told you she needs to take it easy. It's only been a few days since you rescued her. Don't think that I haven't noticed the marks under her eyes or how she winces if she happens to move the wrong way."

"I know that," Sam began trying to hide his surprise that Dean was able to see as much as he did when they observed her. "I see it too but I've also seen that she's become a bit lethargic and drinking a lot more than you. Dean, I think she is bored. She is willing to go along with you but she's bored. I think she started the fight at the Podunk just to entertain herself."

They were in the Impala and driving when Dean responded. He knew what the word lethargic meant somewhat and he was his usual self when it came to Sam using that supernatural brain of his. He replied, "You know that she doesn't start them Sam. She finishes them."

"Not this time Dean," Sam replied as he looked out the window. He knew that she could argue semantics as well as the best lawyer in the world. Sometimes he could hardly believe that he had wanted to become a lawyer. He had planned a lot of things then but this was now.

Dean didn't like that Sam had become so quiet. The jokes he had ready for Sam's sudden acquirement of battle scars the night before didn't seem so funny now. His brother could definitely kill the mood when he really turned into a brooding emo. He took matters into his own hands and said, "At least she let them have it. I always did think and say that she had been beating off dicks with a stick long before she met us."

Sam looked from the window towards Dean. His expression said that he wasn't amused by that assertion. He looked back out the window before fishing the tweezers out. He said, "I don't think it's a vengeful spirit. I found some hairs in the patrol car."

"What we've got another yeti?" Dean asked as he maneuvered back towards the center of town. The road was long and windy and he had to keep his eyes on the road. "That's all the more reason to keep her out of this Sam."

"I don't think they are yeti hairs," Sam replied. "Too dark and too short."

"What?"

"Yetis are like Arctic weasels Dean. Their fur is brown in summer but in winter they are white and the fur is longer than this. This is a little wiry."

"Thanks for the lesson Professor," Dean replied. "But what about the fact that people say they have been seeing this Mad Eye Garrison at night?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. That was another thing. They weren't sure if there was any truth to the stories since it seemed like the people said it was the kids looking for kicks. He and Dean would need to get closer to the mine and take some EMF readings and there were several ways to do this though he was certain that Dean would go with what he considered the easiest way and that was a B&E. Sam personally thought that if they could get the elusive Mr. Ellis to grant permission to set foot on the property, it would make their jobs a lot easier and they wouldn't have to explain what they were doing there if they were caught.

Sam continued to study the hairs. It was something that would interest Angela. He replied, "We need to check for EMF. There's supposed to be no power to the mine so we wouldn't have to worry about interference. Maybe Angie could talk to Ellis…"

"And what? Snow job him?" Dean considered the possibility but he had heard a little about the patriarch Ellis who was the great grandson of Gerald Ellis or something or other. He didn't like what it implied. "Ellis would be more distracted by her chest than by anything she had to say. I won't do that. I won't put her through the humiliation."

"How do you know that?" Sam looked up and peered at Dean. Normally he was the one who would get angry about guys looking at her the wrong way.

"People talk Sam."

"And it is probably just rumors too Dean. You know the owner of the motel? I've heard things about her too but some of the crap I heard is ridiculous. It's like doing research. You separate what is fact from crap."

"I know that Mr. Smarty-Pants but you know what it is about the big boys in town."

"No I don't but if you are so worried, why not just ask her if she'll be okay with it instead of bossing her around," Sam put forth. He didn't like the idea much either but he knew that she would rather be asked than told what to do if it was something that could be easily blown out of proportion.

"Big brother Sam."

Sam shot his brother a look that said that he was being ridiculous. "Dude, you know that doesn't work on her."

"Don't argue technicalities Sam. So far she's been agreeable to everything I've said."

"And she's bored out of her mind. She thinks a fist fight is fun and you know that she would just rather avoid them all together."

"She is keeping busy. She's doing research and getting to know the people," Dean replied trying to make it sound good when in fact Sam had just shot gaping holes in his logic. Well the holes had been there since he had noticed the drinking and that goofy happy look when she was beating the crap out of someone. Though he did have to admit that a genuine happy look appeared last night when she rescued him from that furry little monster that he knew she had stashed somewhere.

"It's not enough Dean."

"Well what do you want me to do Sam? She's hurt and I think she's not going to admit that she still doesn't feel good from being stuck in an outdoor freezer and nearly dying. What do you want me to do?" Dean looked over at his brother to look him in the eye before putting his full attention on the road. It was easier if it were Sam but because it was Angela, it was brand new territory and it had him nervous and worried but he wasn't going to allow it to show.

Sam was quiet. He knew there was one way but there was a problem with it. He could just anticipate the refusal and the arguments in his head. He glanced at his brother and knew that he was just doing what he thought was best. Sometimes though Dean could be a real pain in the ass with the mother henning and Sam remembered the last time he did that and it was just a little cold. "I don't know Dean."

Actually he did have an idea. He just needed to work it out before presenting it to her. He needed to make it somewhat palpable to her mind and maybe it might help. At least she had the kitten to keep her company. He actually looked forward to when they booked this town. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang and he grimaced slightly at the tune it was playing. He could tell Dean was amused as he answered, "Did you change my ringtone again, Angie?"

* * *

Angela sat on the porch holding her cup of tea. It was not bad actually. It was called rose tea and it happened to be Mama Jameson's favorite. The scent was pretty good and she was good at playing the good guest.

After breakfast and Dean decided once again that she should have restricted duty, she went about the town taking note of it. If she was going to do the research, she might as well do it right. She understood Dean's logic and in a way she was grateful since it was going to be slow for her to getting back to one hundred percent. However his assertion that because he was the oldest and he knew what was best was trying but she could admit that it was a good lesson in patience.

She made note of the buildings that held information on the mine and then began making a list of notes for each one. She had a thing about building rapport with people and had discovered that if you happened to know something or you knew about it but made a slight mistake, the person whose brains you wanted to pick was more willing to part with the information.

Since they were looking at ghosts and the fact that Garrison was a miner, it was best to start with the library and then historic society. Both would provide the basics on the mine and how the town started. The details would come when she quizzed the people. It was like doing research for a history project but since this was a mining town that was so small that it didn't exist on a map, she needed to know details and while it may bore the boys to death, they would appreciate the information. After all you had to know what you were hunting in order to kill it.

The library and the historic society took up most of the morning and it was rather interesting. She learned that the town had been founded in 1870 when Gerald Ellis struck it rich with his coal mine claim. He pulled out some of the best coal and built himself a little empire hiring workers and setting up the town by convincing merchants to set up shop. Most of the buildings around town were some of the original buildings.

Not knowing for certain, Angela printed up copies of the old town maps and the maps hereafter for reference. She knew this wasn't a report for a class but it seemed necessary to have maps of the town. They even had the layout of the roads including the back roads where the boys went to after they heard about the 'animal attack' on Officer Stark. She also printed a map of the mine itself. It was not very old and was in fact a newer one before it shut down.

The mine itself was a monstrosity of caverns that pushed up tons of coal every day. Then one day in January of 1995, Michael Ellis, great grandson of Gerald Ellis closed the mine. The official statement was that the coal being mined had petered out in quality and it was not worth the time or the money to dig it out. However there were some sources who said that the mine still had good quality and plenty of it. On the surface it could have been that Ellis had enough of the mining business but there was one account by a Lawrence Fitzgerald that the mine had something in it that scared Ellis and the miners.

Angela found that to be the most interesting of the accounts. The tale of Old Mad Eye Garrison was there too. Mining records showed that there was a miner named Garrison and he was instrumental in pushing forth better structure on the ventilation shafts into the mine. One of the stories was that he actually took volunteers to pretend to fall down the shafts. In the end Garrison died in one of those shafts that was improperly ventilating air and had poor structure. Since then people said they had seen his ghost wandering warning people about the shafts.

To Angela it sounded like an OSHA issue that was never addressed and Garrison paid the price for it. Then again many miners paid the price when they contracted black lung. That was a nasty way to go. It was somewhat like a bacterial infection from dirt that caused a constant cough that never goes away or something like that. It was the hazard of the job. Gold mining used mercury and that poisoned whole water systems if runoffs weren't built. Hell she could identify to a degree since she still was feeling off from the hypothermia.

It was a lot of information but Angela was able to sort it out and be able to contribute for later but that was just the tip of the iceberg. She couldn't explain it but she felt that she had to get more information from the people and in particular from those who remembered the mine closing or even those who used to work at the mine. That was why she was there at Mama Jameson's house.

She had presented herself as a history major that was looking up towns that were made and broken by the single major industry like steel mill towns or mining towns. The old lady bought it and invited her in. Angela had to compliment on the house and that got her invited to tea while the old lady talked about the town before it closed.

"Well there were a lot more people here before Young Ellis closed the mine. People came far and wide for the decent wages and a steady job under the Ellis family."

Angela smiled as she took a sip. "Sounds like you admired the Ellis family."

"They were the founders of our town and they took responsibility into maintaining its upkeep. Michael's father, Gerald Jr. was very strict on safety measures in the mine. After what happened to Mad Eye Garrison, he made sure that his mine was the safest one in the whole of Oregon. People thought that he would bankrupt the family with what he called necessary improvements."

"I can see that. Most businessmen are more familiar with the term of cost effective," Angela prompted. The old lady was willing to give anything if given the right push. "So the mine was made safer, did that affect the decision to shut it down in 1995?"

"Michael understood the need and supported it. Yet it seemed that he got the run of bad luck. The ore wasn't as good as it used to be and less was being able to be mines every day," Mama Jameson rattled on as she rocked in her chair and drank her tea. "He was more familiar with the term cost effective but he did everything he could to stretch funds to pay his miners."

"I heard that part of it was EPA. Is there any truth to that?"

"No just cost effective."

It sounded suspicious but without being able to go up into the mine, she wasn't able to tell whether or not Ellis was justified in shutting it down. The idea formed about going to see him and she toyed with it as she continued her conversation with Mama Jameson. "I see. So Mad Eye Garrison's death had nothing to do with it?" She molded her features to be the good inquisitive student. A plus was she had done many interviews before so she didn't have to stutter for a question or two.

"Mad Eye Garrison died before Gerald Jr. put in the improvements. That was before young Michael's time. They said that was an accident but his best friend and mining partner maintained that it was something else."

That piqued Angela's interest. The thing people seemed to talk about was Mad Eye's ghost and seeing it. She knew that vengeful spirits did their thing because it was related to their death. Of course there were some exceptions to the rule but those were rare. Thomas Wilkerson was one such spirit. Violent death by demon, well rather a spill on his horse Bordeaux, but still a demon nevertheless and he didn't harbor a desire for vengeance. She asked, "What did he say?"

Mama Jameson looked at the young lady sitting across from her. She liked her the moment she met her on her front porch. She was polite and she seemed very interested in the history of the town and mine. The girl asked very good questions and she sounded like a research student. She was surprised that anyone was interested in Ellis since this town was almost out of the way of everything. The young folks wanted to get up and leave and they did when they had the chance.

Mama Jameson was curious about why the young lady wanted to know about the mine closing and what happened that day Mad Eye Garrison died. It sounded like the young lady liked old ghost stories but this wasn't a story and Mama Jameson was comforted by the fact that the young lady wasn't treating this like a joke. She replied, "Well there were rumors that there were some tunnels that were declared off limits. Some people thought that it was part of an experiment or something. The elder Ellis, Gerald Jr. had some of his best miners seal off tunnels."

"Why would he do that?"

"Some say that it was because it went onto somebody else's property. That's hogwash since Ellis owned the whole area. He was criticized because there was some very good quality ore in those tunnels."

"So whatever the reason, by closing those tunnels, he effectively brought an end to the mine," Angela stated. She hoped that she was giving the impression that she was trying to piece things together. She certainly didn't want to offend the old lady.

"Maybe so but you were asking about Garrison's friend. Martin was there the day Garrison died. They were inspecting the ventilation shafts per their job."

"So Garrison was an inspector?"

"Yes and it was because he was diligent about the ventilation that he got on the campaign for better conditions. Anyway, they were inspecting and Martin turns his back for a minute and all of a sudden Garrison was screaming and something was pulling him down the shaft. They found his body badly mangled. They said it was because of the shaft but Martin said that he saw a clawed hand and heard growling."

Angela thought about it for a moment. The description was rather strange. She suppressed the shudder that threatened to go down her spine with the most obvious thought that came to mine. It was too soon to be dealing with that again. Maybe Dean was right in keeping her out of the action. It was rather illogical to think that he knew about this before she did but at the moment it seemed to make sense.

At that moment a little squeak sounded forth. Angela put her hand in her jacket pocket and apologized to the old woman. "Sorry. It was a stray I found in my room. I've been holding onto him all day." She pulled out Setna and cuddled him on her lap.

Mama Jameson had been watching the reaction of the young lady. She was scared of something and she suspected that it had something to do with what she was telling her. Whether or not it was a similar experience was something to be made known. At least she was visibly calming down with the stray cat she found. Maybe she should talk to her some more.

In reply, Mama Jameson said, "That's alright dear. Looks like the little fellow is hungry. I'll get some milk for him and it's about time for lunch too. Why don't you stay?"

"Um… if you don't mind."

"No. Stay there and I'll bring it out."

"Do you mind if I call my friends to let them know?"

"Whatever you want dear."

Angela raised her brow as the old woman went inside her house and she pulled out her cell phone. Setna stayed on her lap while she dialed the first number that came to mind with her. She was startled by Sam asking if she changed his ringtone again. She countered, "I was bored. Listen…"

* * *

**A/N:** Another deputy missing and one in the clinic and the boys are investigating that while Angie learns some interesting tidbits about Ellis, Oregon. Anyone still have a clue as to what lurks in the mines? Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So Angie's having lunch with an old lady? Man she's a better sweet talker than you Sasquatch and her puppy dog eyes are more convincing than yours." Dean dug into his cheeseburger and chewed with a vengeance. "Then again she can get you to do anything and all she has to say is please."

Sam stared at his brother with a look of disgust mostly because of the chewed food he was watching. His fork was in his hand and basically squishing the bed of lettuce and chicken and other things that made what the diner called a salad. He managed to spear a bite and replied, "She just has to look at you and you rush to do it before she gets a word out."

Dean paused in his chewing. One of his cheeks was bulging as he stared at his brother chewing on the piece of salad. To Dean the only thing that was real food were the bits of grilled chicken. He wondered how his baby brother managed to grow to his Sasquatch frame on rabbit food. That wasn't important though. At the moment his brother returned a jibe and with a straight face. Something was up. Swallowing his food he asked, "Alright what gives? Do you have another stick up your ass?"

Sam looked up and finished the bite he was chewing. Frowning a little he replied, "Nothing's up Dean. Just saying that I'm not the only one that is willing to do what she asks though if she were to ask you to dance in the street butt naked, you would do it without question."

"She would set the hell mutt on you and you would let it steal your drawers and drool on you," Dean spluttered.

"Big comeback Dean," Sam replied with the sarcasm lining his tone as he took another bite of his salad. "Anyway Angie said that she might have found something and that she was staying for lunch and asking questions. She was then thinking about visiting another place on her list. I guess you were right in keeping her busy." He added the last bit as an appeasement to his brother. Besides, his thoughts were on other things, some involving the job and some involving personal things.

Dean recognized that something was on Sam's mind. Probably something to do with the case and working out all the clues, which was how Sam worked when deep in thought. He replied, "Okay. So maybe she'll find out where the stiff is buried and we can salt and burn his ass."

"Dean I still don't think we're dealing with a vengeful spirit."

"Sam. People keep saying they have seen this spirit. We have two disappeared cops near this mine. I'm telling you it doesn't get any better than this." Dean took the opportunity to go for a few fries soaked in ketchup.

"And we also have a cop that is in what passes for a hospital with severe lacerations and we have the hairs that are not from a yeti. Maybe we're dealing with something besides a ghost."

"And we're not going to know unless we go back to the mine and do some readings."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"The usual Sammy."

Sam sighed. Sometimes he wondered how conversations could change tracks so easily and they ended up in a near argument. Maybe he was pushing too hard on Angela's behalf but he was uneasy at her rather lethargic look on things. She did seem better this morning and had even asked about his gaping wounds. Something was going on and it wasn't her emotional state.

He wasn't blind but he had noticed that while she was still friendly with them both. She had been a little reserved now that he had more time to think about it. He wasn't sure if reserved was the right word. She was… careful. Sighing he replied, "It is easier to just get permission and we may find out more information about the mine."

"Not letting Angie do it."

"I didn't say that Dean."

"But you implied it," Dean replied pointing a fry in Sam's direction. "It may be gossip but I wouldn't put Angie in the same room with a douche and neither would you."

"You don't even know the guy."

"And you do?"

Sam gave up. It was true that he would be the first to slug the first guy that hit on her but the way Dean was reacting, it was ridiculous. Did Dean feel responsible for Darby? If anything, Sam was to blame, and even though he and Angela talked, he still thought that it was his fault since he treated her shitty. "No but this is getting us nowhere. Let's just wait and see what Angie has to say."

"Fine. Finish your rabbit food so we can get going." Dean knew it was stupid to be following gossip instead of investigating and finding the truth. Part of it was protecting Angela from unwanted advances and being put through a situation where she would have to suck it up and take it. The other part was that he knew Sam was onto something regarding her lethargy and compliance.

When they were getting ready to leave Darby and Sam was out of the room, Angela spoke to him about her maybe backing off from cases for the next week or so. Dean had also done some research and had spoken to Bobby about Chaser physiology since the man had managed to acquire a ton of lore and information on the subject. Her recovery rate was retarded slightly from the hypothermia and though she managed to get active after getting warmed up, he had noticed that she moved as if she had the flu or something like that and she revealed that she was achy.

He knew she was going to look a little sick for some time and her body temperature was going to be lower than usual; more like a human's. She was going to be sleepy and lethargic and would need large blocks of uninterrupted sleep and nothing strenuous like actually doing the heavy lifting on a job. Basically reduce stress on her.

Dean knew she came to him because she didn't want to worry Sam and she didn't want to deal with Sam pressuring her to do the one thing that would increase her recovery rate. Dean knew that Sam would do the extreme if he knew but judging from the scratching he was doing, Sam suspected a few things and Dena was sure that he was getting suspicious of how careful she was in expressing herself. He had no idea what was spoken between them but something from that conversation had her scared.

If someone were to ask why he thought she was scared, Dean would lay it out. She may have been a jumpy thing when they first met but Dean noticed that when she was unsure of an unfamiliar thing, she would tread carefully. What used to be a jump was now a natural maneuver away. She was scared of something and it wasn't the attraction issue between them. He would find out but right now he was keeping his promise in helping her. Sure she wasn't making it easy with bar fights and the drinking but the drinking just made her more lethargic but she was grateful.

Dean could see the wheels turning in his brother's head as they finished their lunch. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he figured out what was going on. Sam had been upset when he learned that she was a part of the deal making and sticking to the cover story but not as much as Dean thought. It was like Sam developed this understanding regarding Angela's actions. Maybe it had something to do with her 'letting' Ruby in though he could see they could fight any moment.

There was no use dwelling on it. Right now they had a case. Maybe Angela found something on Mad Eye and a few other things. Dean said nothing and neither did Sam as they finished their meal in silence and took off to go see the injured Stark.

* * *

Susan woke up feeling like shit as the midday light filtered in through the blinds. Once again she put them the wrong way and now she was paying the price. She had a massive hangover… well it felt like one since she hadn't been drinking last night. Groaning she pushed herself up from her bed and winced slightly on the pressure from her right arm.

Somehow she managed to make it to the bathroom to take a hot shower. As the water was cascading down her body, she managed to examine her right arm. It looked like she had gouged out another one again. She never learned that treating injuries while high was actually a really bad thing. Well the damage was done and it wasn't like her guests were going to notice if they happened to see her. Oh well, she would deal.

She couldn't resist going out last night. Sometimes the urge was too powerful to ignore and given what was happening lately, she needed to assert herself. She knew what was up with the disappearance of Charlie Russ but that wasn't her problem. The guy was probably toast by now unless he got lucky. That was highly unlikely since he was a pretty good sized guy and she was sure that if she were one of them, she would have been after him too.

With a snort she finished her shower and dried herself off. It was no big surprise that she was running low on clean clothes. She did laundry in big shifts and it annoyed the hell out of Louisa, the only help she hired to help keep the rooms straightened. At least she had one set clean enough. Well clean enough for her though she could smell the stuff that kept the headaches away clinging on them. It was faint and it wasn't like anyone else around here had **that** good of a sniffer.

She took care to make sure that her arm wasn't that jostled getting dressed and headed to town. She didn't even need the usual pills today, which was surprising. She headed towards town to pick up the weekly supplies of cleaners and other things for the motel. It was also time to bring in a load of food since she did offer one meal and her guests took up the offer for the evening meal so she might as well get started on that. She really looked forward to going to the mercantile and facing all of them nosy biddies.

It was always a 'joy' to be at the mercantile and listen to the busy bodies gossip. Susan ignored them for the most part as she sorted out the brand of cleaning supplies Louisa liked to use. At least she wasn't too picky and there were a couple that she liked and Susan could work with that. The door made its usual entrance tingle and Susan heard the distinctive treading of Jimmy Knowles boots and she stifled the sigh that threatened.

The man was too nosy for his own good. Susan couldn't count how many times she had to think fast to hide things from him when he came poking around. Ever since the mine closed, he had been doing odd jobs and staying with his grandmother Mama Jameson and tending the upkeep of her house. He also liked playing amateur detective in that he never believed the reason for the closure of the mine but no one took him seriously.

Susan knew though that he was meticulous and methodical. She had heard that he was a good miner and could solve problems before they became a problem. That was one of the reasons why she avoided him unless she had no choice. That was usually when she made the trip to the store since she couldn't be a hermit otherwise she would be called the crazy lady and she had enough of that with the fact that the biddies thought that she was trouble with her motel. Yeah well at least she brought in customers.

"Hey Suzy."

Susan stood up as she picked up the cleanser and replied, "You know I don't like being called that Jimmy."

"Sorry," Jimmy Knowles replied.

Susan altered her features to be polite. Jimmy was a nice guy after all. She tried not to sound annoyed when she replied, "What do you need?"

Jimmy studied Susan. She was still considered a newcomer by some people and he had heard the rumors. However Mama Jameson said that she was a troubled girl and that it had to take the right people to reach her. He was patient since he liked her. There was something about her that intrigued him and it was similar to the feeling he got from his grandmother's guest. It wasn't a brilliant idea to start in on Susan's guests since he badgered those geologist students about rocks and coal and the like. She nearly threw him out with that one. He replied, "Do you have any female guests staying at Hell's Outhouse?"

Susan eyed Jimmy warily. Was he going to bother her guests again? "Yeah. She came with two guys. Friends on some vacation or trip for a project or something. Why? Are you planning on appealing to them with your theories?"

"No. I just met a woman at Mama Jameson's. She said she was a history student studying the rise and fall of industry towns like Ellis."

"Yeah she's one of them. Don't you go bothering her Jimmy," Susan replied as she headed over to where the produce was. She figured the boys were the meat and potato guys and decided on a stew. She could make a mean stew. One of her talents not related to other things.

"Just curious. She kept asking questions about the mine and why it closed. She even asked about Mad Eye and his ghost and if anything strange happened," Jimmy replied as he helped pick out produce. He had an idea what Susan was getting and was able to make himself useful and thus delay the inevitable in being kicked out.

Susan listened to Jimmy and she felt a sense of disquiet. That lethargic girl was asking questions about strange happenings and ghosts? She didn't look strong enough to take her on with the way she was looking and she had seen how her friends hovered around her like they were her brothers. Susan remembered her brothers and how they did the same thing when she used to get sick. It had Susan suspicious and curious. "Really? What kind of history student is she? Folklore?"

The question sounded insulting but Susan wanted to know more about that girl and what she was doing. If she was one of them then she would need to be careful. She would need to observe her and figure out the best course of action and that probably meant that she had to split from town. The other thing was if she was one of them then the two guys with her were mostly likely the same thing and she was in more trouble if they found out about her.

Jimmy noticed her sudden interest and was surprised. Susan usually ignored everything under the sun and just got by. That was how the rumors started. "She said history. She asked good questions and you know by now how Mama Jameson likes to talk if given the right prompting."

"Don't I know it," Susan replied. She had been subjected to the old woman's stories once before. While she had been a little bored, she was interested. The thing was Susan wished she had paid attention. If she had, then she would have gotten out of town and moved on. Instead she stayed and found out what was there and took great pains to stay away. "So what? You interested?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to see if you thought she would accept an invitation to dinner."

Susan raised a brow at that. "You can ask her while she's at your place. That is if she is willing after listening to your grandmother's stories." She gave a slight grin of encouragement. In the back of her mind however, she made notes of what to look for in order to protect herself. For the first time since she arrived, she felt the haze from her usual lift as she became focused.

* * *

Angela stood outside the massive gates. It was like being sent back in time or actually going down memory lane since she had been through that time period before. She took note of the old look about the gates and how well kept they were despite their age. Her tired eyes drifted down towards the center where there was a large 'E' in the center.

She probably should have gone back to the motel and crashed with Setna who was still in her pocket. The kitten didn't like to be left alone too long and it seemed to understand her intentions. Besides he was quiet unless he was hungry or if he felt the need to be ornery like he was with Sam. Right now she was feeling tired and before she left Mama Jameson's house, she took a good look in the mirror in the bathroom.

The dark circles were more pronounced and her skin was a little bit pale. The old lady asked if she was anemic or something when she brought out lunch. Angela didn't know what to say about that since it wasn't really the case. Dean knew the score which was why she tolerated his excessive big brother mother henning and she was grateful that he had been insistent on doing the research. She could take her time and take it slow.

She had been improving but today she felt that it had taken a step backwards when the old lady mentioned fur and claws. It wasn't that she wasn't afraid of the possible yeti. She was more afraid of the fact that she wasn't going to be able to help the boys if it came to that. She had seen up close and personal how fast and vicious they were and one swing could effectively kill them if it hit true. That had her nervous and probably part of the reason why she was so pale. Plus she was still unsure about how she felt being called family by Sam.

Angela could feel the tiredness creeping in but she made it this far. She could hold out until she had some questions answered. She marched over to the call box at the gate and pushed the button.

_Yes?_

Angela fingered the fake ID she had used on the old lady in her pocket. She pushed the button and replied, "My name is Angela Sevres. I'm here to ask Mr. Ellis some questions."

_Go away._

Angela was used to rude welcomes. This though effectively had her raise her brow. She could take that as a gift and leave to go crash so that at least she could make an appearance at dinnertime. However the stubbornness revealed itself as she glanced up at the camera and pushed the button to reply, "I want to know more about the mine."

_Go away or the sheriff will be called._

"Technically I'm on public property."

_Doesn't matter._

Angela decided to get to the crux of the matter. Maybe that would convince Michael Ellis to open the gates. She tried a different take, "I want to know why the mine was really closed."

_Read the official statement. It wasn't cost effective._

"Bullshit."

_You have five seconds to leave. One._

Angela shook her head. She had one option and that could probably spell trouble for her if she did it. She decided not to however and decided to save it as an extreme measure. She replied, "I know that something grabbed Mad Eye Garrison and yanked him down the shaft. A witness described fur and a clawed hand."

The intercom went silent. Angela stood there with her hands in her pockets. One was petting Setna who was licking her fingers. She had him thinking about it for a moment. She looked up at the camera and then at the gates. It seemed like an eternity before Angela decided to try again tomorrow. She was about to turn when the gates started creaking open. She paused and waited.

As soon as the gates were open, she made the long walk up the path towards the house. It was very large but not overly fancy. In fact it was made to look like the rest of the buildings in town so there was some uniformed look about the place. It was kind of like those fancy rustic retreat places that rented out for prom night and such. Yet it had that lived in look that defined it as a home and she wondered if Ellis saw it as home.

Angela tried not to let her tiredness show as she made it up the porch steps. She knocked on the door and waited. She didn't have long to wait as the door was opened by an elderly man who still looked fit despite his age. Angela gave him a respectful nod.

It was not worth the effort since the old man said, "Enter."

Angela obeyed though she felt the impulse to retort in her usual manner. She was too tired and she wanted to talk to the great grandson whose father shut down the mine and it seemed that he knew the details to that. However given the state of things, it seemed that she might have to pay several visits to the land baron in order to get the answers she sought.

She was shown to a receiving parlor and told to wait there. The old man whom she presumed was the butler pointed to a spot in the middle of the room. She couldn't resist and pointed in the same spot as she walked in, "Right here?"

The butler turned and looked stern. He almost said something but Angela smiled apologetically and he actually returned the smile with a bemused one and left. Angela couldn't help but grin as she turned to look around the room she was left in.

The room looked like one of those displays in the historic society building. Everything had its proper place and was labeled. At least the pictures were. Most of them were in black and white back when the mine was first made operational. They were arranged in somewhat chronological order and there were some mining tools in display cases. From the looks of them they were ceremonial tools like the pickaxe that officially opened the mining operations or something. It was like the whole room was dedicated to showing the history of the mine.

One picture had Angela pause a bit. It was a fairly modern one since it was in color but it was still old based upon the period clothing that the subjects were wearing. It was one taken at the mine and it was very unusual. Angela could recognize the miner Mad Eye Garrison but he was much younger than what people said he was. Standing next to him was a boy that she judged to be maybe thirteen or so; definitely the general size of a teenager and that was what made the picture so unusual. It piqued Angela's interest as she suspected who the boy might be.

"So you think you know what happened to Mad Eye Garrison?"

Angela turned when she heard the voice. She faced a young man in his thirties with dark hair and brown eyes. He was well toned and muscled as if he worked out. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, obviously not caring that he had company right now even if it wasn't desirable. She replied, "I don't presume to know but I know that I may not have all the facts. I like to cover all my bases." She stood confidently not allowing herself to be seen as someone being caught doing something wrong.

Michael Ellis had spent the last ten years fending off the rumors of what happened to the closure to the mine. He was experienced with nosy reporters and general busybodies. He had to live with secrets that had been passed down through the generations from great granddaddy Gerald Ellis and he wasn't in a sharing mood. The woman Angela was different.

Michael had to admit that he was impressed she didn't turn and run when he issued the threats. Those were usually enough. He studied her as she stood there waiting for an answer. She looked a little pale and wondered if it was anemia or something like that. It didn't seem to bother her too much or she didn't let it bother her. He had spent a few seconds watching her examine everything in the parlor and noted her observation abilities. Finally he replied, "So what do you know?"

"Just only what Mama Jameson told me. Something about another miner named Martin who saw the whole thing," Angela replied. "I just want to know if Garrison's death was an accident or not."

"You're not one of those nosy reporters are you?"

"History student. I'm writing a paper on towns like Ellis; how they were built and how they died. That kind of thing. I just happen to find Ellis interesting," Angela replied with a slight challenge in her expression. She suspected the young baron knew something.

Michael heard the challenge in her voice. He liked this woman but she was going to have to go through a lot more hurdles if she was going to get what she was looking for. He had some questions too. "So you are interested in Ellis? Follow me then."

* * *

**A/N:** So we know a few more things and Angie pays a visit to the young Michael Ellis. What will they learn next? Find out next time on Pack of Strays...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean gave a slight sniff and tried not to be sick from the smells that came from the medical center. He couldn't help but recall how outspoken Angela had been about Sioux Falls General when she had been shot. She hadn't been afraid to say it then that the place smelt like a medicine cabinet. He could share that opinion of the place but at least it wasn't as bad as a hospital. It was smaller and there weren't too many patients running around.

He and Sam had checked in with the sheriff who informed them that Stark was stable and could receive visitors. They went over immediately to question the guy about what they saw. Sam was confident that it would prove that they weren't hunting a ghost but he was willing to concede in going to the mine and taking a few readings.

Dean looked at his watch and noted the time. She should be back in her room crashing by now. He hoped that by keeping her on research duty it wasn't going to bite him in the ass. He knew that sometimes if she found something worth digging into, she would go for it. He trusted her though to know her limits. She wouldn't put herself backwards a few steps on purpose. Maybe he would try to convince her to do the one thing that she was so reluctant to do. He even contemplated using the Sammy card. It was a low blow but it might work.

They were waiting while the doctor was making sure that Stark was up for visitors. The sheriff said that he was stable but that didn't mean that he was cleared to talk. To Dean it seemed like the butch nurse that first met them looked like she was going to eat him alive. Sam on the other hand laid on the charm and asked if she could check with the doctor to see if it was okay.

Poor Sam… well maybe for Sam but Dean was certainly amused when Cujo Nurse eyed Sam speculatively. She even gave the smile saying that she was interested and Sammy blushed in embarrassment. This was even better than the date the two timing bitch Bela set his brother up with. He milked it for all of two minutes until Sam gave his bitch face and left.

Dean knew that Sam would be back from wherever he was going. If not then he was going to do this interview alone and while Dean was certain that he could handle it, he would rather have Sam there to lay down the sympathy. If there was one thing Sam was good at besides hunting it was the snow jobs. Dean sighed as he sat on the chair he had been given. It had been ten minutes and Sam still wasn't back.

"Hey mister."

Dean looked to see a kid staring at him. The kid was probably seven years old or something but that didn't concern Dean at the moment. What he was more concerned about was the glob of green goo hanging outside the kid's nose. He may have been that size once and more recently a ten year old again but he was wary. He used to do the same thing with his snot but only if the other kids were picking on Sammy. He tried not to be grossed out and replied, "Yeah kid?"

"Do you have a tissue?"

Dean raised a brow. A kid was asking for a tissue? Most kids would blow their snot on other kids or sometimes adults. That was what he did. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and it was his luck that he actually had a crumpled up tissue. "Here kid."

"Thanks mister." The kid was going to leave but he stopped. "Is that real?" He pointed.

Dean realized that he had moved his jacket and showed his hunting knife. He had to think fast and pulled out the ID he was using and said, "Yeah. Forest ranger." He showed the kid.

"Cool."

"Bobby, don't bother the nice man."

It was a relief to Dean that the kid's mom came and got him. At least he was able to hide the knife. _That was a close call._ He looked around and there was still no sign of Sam. Dean was about to let out a few choice words about pain in the ass little brothers when the Cujo Nurse from Hell came out and said that the doctor wanted to speak with him. She looked disappointed that Sam wasn't around and Dean knew that if he made one false move, he was dog meat.

The doctor wasn't too bad for a guy. He seemed to be on friendly terms with Cujo Nurse and was able to shoo her away without much trouble. The problem was that he kept looking at Dean and the kind of look was one that he was very uncomfortable with. At least he managed to get some time with Stark and he was shown into his room. The doc said thirty minutes max but if there was the slightest hint of trouble, he was out.

Dean was fine with that but he cursed the fact that Sam had wandered off. He went into Stark's room and tried not to make too much of a face at the sight of the guy. The face was badly bruised and there were lacerations and contusions on the head. The chest was something else and Dean was glad that he wasn't taking a closer look.

At face value Dean knew that Sam was right in that they most likely weren't dealing with a vengeful spirit. However there was a possibility of an exception to the rule. Hell hanging around Angela was proof of that considering the things they have seen in her company.

Dean made a slight coughing sound and said, "Officer Stark?"

Stark heard a voice and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a guy roughly his own age looking at him as if he weren't sure whether or not to poke him with a stick. At least the pain meds were working. He managed to reply, "S' me."

Dean was a little relieved that the guy understood that someone was talking to him. He took a moment to look at the guy. It looked like he got a beating. Something solid had to have done it unless the spirit was hurling rocks or tossing him around. It was something to think about as he continued, "Name's Dean and I'm with the forest rangers. I would like to know what happened to ya… if you are up to it."

Stark looked at Dean. It was another one asking questions. He answered the sheriff the first time but the sheriff thought he was in shock. This guy looked like that he might believe him. He replied, "S' big and hairy."

"It was big and hairy?" Dean prompted. It wasn't much of a description and hell if Sam were here, he would be about to use those filler questions and get details. This was a punishment for all the blackmail photos he took of Sam and Angela together. Dean was certain of it and his number wasn't even up yet. "Anything else?"

"Moved fast. Strong hands. Claws."

Dean listened as Stark went on his broken description of the thing. It was obvious that it wasn't a ghost. Great. It wasn't exactly the kind of hunt he was looking for but a hunt is a hunt and this time they were going to have to do it without her. That was no problem since he and Sam had been hunting before she came along. "Okay."

"There were two."

That had Dean pause a moment and he looked at Stark with a glance. There were two of them? Were there more of them? Dean had to confirm it and asked, "You saw two of them?"

"First one in bushes. Smelled pee. Looked at me."

_Okay so one was doing its business. What about the other one?_ Dean asked the question, "And the other?"

"First one jump. Got second." Stark winced in pain as he said that last sentence. The drugs were starting to wear off. He said, "Can you get doc?"

Dean realized that the guy was getting uncomfortable and figured that the pain meds were wearing off. He needed to ask a few more questions. "Okay I'll get him but can you tell me anything else?"

Stark was doing his best not to whimper. He knew that the nurse would kick this guy out if she say him like this but he knew that he had to get this out. He figured this guy knew what he was talking about. "Shot one."

Dean nodded. He could clearly see that the guy was in pain and went out into the hall to signal the nurse. She gave him a scowl but at least she didn't try to best the crap out of him. Maybe it was because he signaled for her to help the poor bastard. He stayed out of the way and was going to leave when he heard, "Took Towers. Know they did. And Charlie. Saw Mad Eye."

Dean turned to look at the nurse glowering at him. He raised his hands to say that he was leaving and left the room. He managed to avoid the doc who had been looking at him like he looked at his busty beauties as he contemplated his interview. The guy spoke brokenly but Dean had some practice piecing broken parts together and even parts that didn't make sense. When his brother was drunk was a good example.

So the poor guy Stark saw two of them and they were big and hairy. Dean would have said yeti but the hairs Sam found earlier said otherwise. Well that's what Sam said and Angela wasn't here to be the mediator in that dispute. Well it was a no brainer that she wasn't going in and he wasn't going to put her in the position to mediate. That was going to be too stressful even though she would say otherwise. So they were looking for something big and hairy. The poor guy also said that he saw the ghost so it could be that there were two separate issues in one case and one town. That was certainly a doozey.

Dean turned down a hall and spotted his freakishly huge brother coming from the opposite direction. He was adjusting his jacket and looking like nothing was out of place. That only annoyed Dean since he had been waiting and Sam was off doing whatever, leaving him to do this interview alone and he wasn't thrilled that a guy doctor hit on him.

As soon as Sam was within hearing distance Dean let out in a heated whisper, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around?" Sam gave the reply in the form of a question.

"Have you gotten petty the last thirty minutes?"

"Dean, chill. I was just checking something out. Some blood tested since I managed to get a sample from the scene"

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Charlie woke up when he heard the loud grunt and a thump. He honestly had no idea how long he had been in there since he couldn't really see the sky and he doubted Stanley and Rick knew anything about time. He certainly wasn't going to talk to the nameless guy who was now doing some crazy rambling about something.

Turning to the source of the thump Charlie peered through the dimly lit prison to see who the newest prisoner was. He saw the jailer lock the cage. He knew it was the same one because he growled but he looked different. He looked more human. Charlie had no idea if he was going crazy or not. He decided not to think about that now. Instead he turned his attention to the lump.

Stanley and Rick had scampered off to their corner. They were teamed up but they weren't going to help at all. The crazy coot was just nuts. So that left just him. Slowly he got up. He was still sore from his beating but it was nothing serious. Stanley informed him that his turn wouldn't come up until he was sufficiently well to go again and they had their own method of determining that. So it looked like they may have found someone new.

Charlie approached the body that was on the ground. The fact that he was alive was a good thing. He finally understood what the crazy coot meant. However Charlie felt that being alive as a prisoner and getting the crap beat out of him wasn't really being lucky. It was a slow death if they happened to get hit and something like internal bleeding occurred. In that case, being killed instantly was better.

The body moaned and Charlie kneeled to turn it over. He knew it was someone from the force since the t-shirt was white… well it was white and the pants were standard uniform pants. Once he flipped the body over, he recognized who it was. "Towers?"

Towers moaned as he tried to open his eyes. When he was finally able to get them open, he was looking up into the face of Deputy Russ. He jerked away and said, "Deputy Russ." He winced from the sudden movement and collapsed on the ground.

Charlie sighed and replied, "Take it easy. Looks like they gave you quite a beating."

"Whose they?"

Charlie frowned as he tried to figure out how to respond to that. The crazy coot spoke up, "They are the masters of the underground. The forest is their playground. They live between worlds."

Towers looked at Charlie and asked, "What is he talking about sir?"

Charlie glared at the coot even though it probably wasn't seen since the cavern was too dim to see clearly. He looked back down at Towers who actually wasn't looking too good. He replied, "Towers, don't ask too many questions. Even I'm not sure of what they are."

"Great. So you got a plan to bust out of here?" Towers then began to cough He rolled over to expel whatever it was and he grabbed his ribs in pain. He put his fist up to his mouth to hide what was coming out of his mouth.

It may have been too dim but Charlie was close enough to see. He put his fingers against Towers' mouth and wiped a bit of the spittle. He brought it close enough for him to see and his eyes widened slightly. He said out loud, "That cold must've made them go easy on you."

Towers at first was confused but when he looked up at Charlie's face, he realized that it was a set up. Charlie was protecting him from whatever was going on. He replied, "Yeah I've been having this nasty cold for a few days. It's a real bitch Boss."

Charlie nodded. Towers had internal bleeding somewhere. They really worked him up or he put up a fight and he paid the price. He wasn't sure but if those things found out that Towers was badly injured to the point of prolonged suffering before death, they might take him out and kill him or do whatever the coot babbled they would do. Either way, Charlie knew that wasn't good and he wasn't going to lose someone on the account of these crazies. He joked, "You should've drank that hot lemonade like I done told you."

"Sue me Boss. You know me," Towers joked back. He laid back down and stared back up at the ceiling. It felt better to just lie there. He still ached all over but the part that had him coughing in pain was dulled. It might slow things down a bit until someone figured out where they were or Charlie figured out how to get them out.

Charlie sat by Towers. He would protect him as long as he could. He glanced over towards the corner where Stanley and Rick were hiding out. They were huddled with their hoarded slop crap those things called food. They had taken his share and hidden it and now were splitting it. The next they got fed, he was going to have to fight for two. In a whisper, he said, "These guys go in a cycle with their fights."

Towers replied in a similar whisper, "So I'm done for now?"

"Yeah. Stanley and Rick have been here a while. I think they were jumped the first night they were up here three months ago," Charlie replied as he brought Towers up to speed. "You know Ellis gave them permission to be up here."

"Then what about the remains we found yesterday when you disappeared?"

"I think that was one of the ones that didn't make it. They must have picked them up from passerbys except maybe the strays." Charlie disliked using the term stray to refer to the runaway kids that passed through the town. They got about ten of them a day on the buses that passed through. They would have been easy targets since they had no names or anywhere they were from.

"Are we chance victims?"

"Probably but the mistake was that by taking us, it is going to alert the attention of someone. That means the Sheriff and possibly anyone who knows what these things are." Charlie wasn't sure but he had to say something.

"Wait are you saying there are people who know what these things are?" Towers looked up at Charlie with a puzzled frown.

"I don't know Derek. I do know though that attention will now be drawn to the mine. That means more of our people will be coming and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well I hope you are right Boss."

"Me too."

* * *

Evening came quickly in Ellis and that meant more work was able to be done under the cover of darkness especially if there was going to be a search for EMF and other signs. However that was delayed since Sam was standing outside the door of Angela's room and he hoped to be able to get his part said before Dean got it into his head to impose a curfew on her or something akin to bossing her around. He felt silly and embarrassed since he had done this before. It gave the appearance that he had been kicked out and he was trying to get back in.

After the first knock, he didn't have too long to wait. She opened the door and actually looked surprised to see him. Her appearance though was something to be desired. To him it looked like she had been in another fight and he could see the sheer exhaustion in her face. The shadows were more pronounced and her normally tanned skin looked a little pale. It had him worried and he hoped that his plan would work.

Angela was surprised to see Sam at her door. She had told them both in her phone call that she wasn't hungry and that she was going to call an early evening. She should have known that it would have been suspicious to Sam but he had accepted that she agreed to take things a little slow. He had seen how Dean was when he bossed her. What was he doing there? She managed to get out, "Sam, what are you doing here? Weren't you and Dean going to look for EMF?"

She had managed to give what she found and confirmed that Mad Eye Garrison was a real miner and he did die under suspicious circumstances. She even revealed the tidbits about the one called Martin seeing a clawed hand. Even with Sam's hairs, they weren't sure if there was something else but they knew for certain the ghost was real. As far as they could tell the ghost probably made its chosen victims disappear.

Dean said that they would look for the remains and salt and burn them. If something else happened, they would stick around. At that point Angela was too tired to care. She had really pushed herself to the limit and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. She could skip a meal since sleep would make her feel better. She had just gotten ready when Sam knocked.

Sam for his part tried not to react to the fact that she looked like hell. It was probably a poor choice of words in his mind but there was no other way to describe it. He answered her question, "Yeah but I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine just tired." Angela made to shut the door, not willing for Sam to get too close to guessing what was wrong.

Sam stopped her from closing the door. "Wait. Can I come in? Please?"

Angela looked at Sam. He was starting to form the puppy dog eyes as a last ditch effort. She was too tired to resist. She knew he was only trying to help. She felt a brush of fur and then there was a squeak. She looked down and saw Setna clawing at Sam's jeans, trying to climb up. She chuckled and opened the door.

Sam felt the tug and saw the kitten climbing his jeans. It was squeaking as it made its way up. He reached down and plucked the cat off and made a slight face as it cuddled in his hand and started nibbling his fingers. He tried handing it back, "Your cat."

When Angela stepped back, Sam took it to mean that he was invited in. He stepped in and put the cat on the bed and turned to face Angela. This was going to be difficult. He could only hope that she didn't take it the wrong way. "Okay… um Angie. I'm not blind and I know something is up; that you're not telling me about you being lethargic."

"I told you it was going to take some time. Injured bones are finicky like stab wounds sometimes," Angela replied.

"I don't think it's that but the hypothermia. You came out of it quick but I think there is more than that, isn't there?" Sam tried not to sound too harsh.

Angela sighed. Sam was going to be persistent in this. She replied, "The hypothermia. The cold sort of retarded my ability to heal. My core body temp is like a human's. I just feel a little sluggish; almost like a bad flu bug." She looked down and blinked sleepily at nothing in particular. Then she looked up aware that her appearance was a justification to Sam's persistence.

Sam nodded. He suspected it and he had the feeling that Dean knew which was why he was being overly bossy with her. It was part of the reason why she was letting his brother get away with bossing her. "I sort of figured that. Still trying to protect me Angie?"

Angela became pensive and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe since I never told you that having a core body temp like that of humans is somewhat bad for someone like me and that normal is like having a low to mid-grade fever."

"You need blood don't you?"

"I don't need it." Angela walked over to the bathroom to get a glass of water. She was thirsty but it wasn't the water kind of thirsty. "Damn do you have to do that?"

Sam gave a pensive frown. "Angie, why do you keep resisting? The drinking and the fighting and the sleeping excessive hours will only get you so far. Don't hurt yourself like this." He hoped she wouldn't get too upset as he pulled out the bag he had snatched from the med center. "Please."

Angela stared at the bag in his hand. Her survival instincts were telling her to just snatch it out of his hand and devour it. However the memories of things she wished she could forget surfaced and she resisted. He was only trying to help. "I can't," she whispered.

Sam held the bag. He glanced at the cat that was sitting on the bed looking up at him. It was like it was telling him to keep trying. He got the feeling that she felt disgusted by a necessity and he had a suggestion. "I know you don't want to even though you need it and I think part of it is because, it makes you appear not human. I know the places we go have those clear glasses so I got you this." He pulled out a ceramic mug and putting the bag of blood on the table, he took her hands and placed the mug in them.

Angela was stunned speechless. She gave Sam plenty of credit when it came to guessing things. This was something else and it was touching. "Why?"

"Family looks out for each other." Sam would have said more but he was taken by surprise when he found her arms wrapped around him in a hug.

* * *

**A/N:** Dean and Sam do some investigating and Sam gets a few ideas. Looks like he made Angie's day. Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So did she kick your ass for pestering her?"

Sam looked at Dean and gave a look of annoyance even though it was pretty dark. "She's sleeping it off."

"She would if she kicked your ass. Seriously Sam what was so important that you had to bother her?"

Sam could think of several things to say to that. What was in his mind the most was the spontaneous hug that Angela had given him when he gave her the ceramic mug. It was a cheap one and it had some sort of Indian pattern on it but it spoke volumes to her.

He had guessed right that she felt ashamed of that aspect of her kind since it was like a clear sign that she wasn't all human. While it wasn't a complete solution, it helped in that she could get what she needed and she could feel… safe. He wasn't sure if that was the right word but that seemed to fit what she needed.

It took a little persuasion on his part but at least she tried. It took about five minutes for her to pour a serving into the mug. It took another five and Sam saying that he would go into the bathroom for her to drink. Before she did though, she stopped him from leaving. He had to admit that it took a lot of courage for her to take the mug and in front of him down the whole amount. When she was done, he took the mug and washed it out for her.

Her coloring improved a little in that one mug and the shadows receded a little. In the time it took him to wash out the mug, she had hidden the bag of blood in the fridge in her room. He filled the mug with water and she downed it quickly while giving him a look of thanks. Afterwards he told her that he and Dean were heading out to the mine and suggested that she turn in.

In return, she suggested searching the mining shanty settlement near the back roads. That was where he and Dean were now. They were looking around for signs of what could be a graveyard. Dean had the EMF out and they were picking up traces of EMF. It wasn't the usual stuff they could rule out. It was honest to goodness EMF. So they did have a ghost walking around but that didn't explain the hairs.

Sam knew that Dean was waiting for a reply and he said, "Just wanted to make sure a few things were clear. Angie kind of mumbled a little bit before saying she was turning in."

Dean looked at Sam. His brother knew something and he stole a glance. Sam was persistent when he found something of interest and if it concerned those that mattered, he was worse than a bull dog. He was like the hell mutt. "And what was that?"

"Possible place where the stiff is buried and where the graveyard was. In the early days shanties were often what began towns like these and miners would live in them."

"Okay geek boy, did Angie say anything about a graveyard?"

"Said that it should be around here and to look for headstones," Sam replied as he flashed his light around. Something caught his attention and he started walking towards it.

Dean was still looking around when Sam replied. He found a lot of broken rocks but nothing written on them or anything. It was like the forest was taking back this part of the mine. He looked up to find Sam nowhere in sight. "Sam? Sammy?"

Dean started looking around for any signs of his brother. It was impossible for his freakishly huge brother to get lost out there. He tried to keep the panic from rising. He signed his soul over to save his brother and now his pain in the ass little brother was getting into trouble. He flashed his light around as he walked in a direction. He heard a slight noise and turned. Where the hell was Sam?

"Dean."

Dean jumped visibly as Sam's hand touched his shoulder. He whirled to face his brother who was holding something in his hand and in reaction gave Sam a head slap. He pointed his finger at Sam and said, "Don't ever do that again. Where the hell have you been?"

Sam was rubbing his head where Dean slapped him. He scowled a little as he replied, "I was looking and I think I found something." He motioned for Dean to follow.

Dean gave a slight eye roll. Of course Sam would be on the case but he knew better than to wander off like he did. He didn't doubt that Sam could take care of himself but they didn't know what they were dealing with. He followed Sam through the brush until they came to what looked like a cave. "What the hell?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. He handed Dean what he was holding, "I found these right over there." He pointed where he found them.

Dean studied the hairs. They were the same like the ones that Sam had picked up earlier. Ghosts didn't leave hairs behind. They were probably dealing with something else. He looked at the entrance and shined his light over the entrance. "So what are we looking at here?"

Sam looked at it and replied, "Maybe a secondary entrance into the mine. It would make sense if the mine expanded. Just in case of a cave in or accidents."

"So like a back door?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking our two missing cops are in there."

The alarm bells went off in Dean's mind. "I don't know Sam."

Sam looked at his brother. He would have responded when a sound came from the cave. It sounded like voices. He motioned towards the entrance after bumping Dean. "Hear that?"

Dean heard the voices. They sounded human and from the looks of it, there were more than one. However there was no way to be sure about what else was in there. Yet knowing Sam, they weren't going to leave innocents behind. "Yeah. You might be right. Our missing cops could be in there."

"We going in?"

Dean sighed. He wanted to be cautious on this since Angela was out of the game for the moment. He could admit that she was back up and she had been there whenever they went into unknown territory. Then again he and Sam had been doing this before the three of them hooked up. They could handle this. Plus they wouldn't just leave people in there if they could help them. He pulled out his gun. "Alright. Lock and load Sam."

Sam made a slight face as he checked the shotgun that he had brought along. They were full of salt rounds but the handgun tucked in his jacket had iron and silver rounds and Dean had iron rounds. So they were covered and Dean did the usual and took the lead. They entered the cave and began to follow the sound of the voices.

"I hope this works out Sam. The last thing we need is to get caught with our pants down," Dean whispered as he flashed his light around to see the tunnel they were in.

"They're civilians. Remember what Dad said about them," Sam replied. It was probably a fine time to quote their father but that was one thing that Sam took to heart. They may have fought but he did listen to Dad and there were some things that he refused to bend on. They were going to rescue those guys.

"Right Sam," Dean agreed. "You're right."

* * *

Charlie checked on Towers. He hadn't moved from where they dropped him and he was getting worried. At least he wasn't coughing too much. He figured that maybe Towers was conserving his energy by staying where he was. That was pretty smart. "Hey, you doing all right?"

Towers opened his eyes slowly to look at Charlie. He felt like shit but he would hang in there. He replied, "Doing fine."

Charlie knew that Towers was putting on a brave face. They were cops after all and it wouldn't do to put Stanley and Rick in more of a frightened outlook. They were already spooked and they had adapted more of us versus them mentality. It wasn't that Charlie trusted them; he was more willing to believe that they would sell them out if it meant survival. "That's good."

Towers gave a slight nod and then whispered, "Think of something Boss?"

Charlie looked around. He fingered the piece of bone that he found. It looked like it was something from the slop they were fed. He could sharpen it and make a shank. "Working on it. Here's some water." He offered the small cup of water he had brought over.

Towers accepted it and took a sip. The water felt good going down his parched throat. He lifted his head towards the bars. He had been observing the only way in and out. Unfortunately the ideas he kept coming up required more than one person and he was in the same mindset as Charlie. The others had been there too long and could betray them. "Where do you think we are?"

"So you have any idea where exactly we are?"

"One guess is the mine but I'm not sure. Maybe near the shanty town on the backside," Charlie replied. "The only way to know is if we had a map."

Towers chuckled. "You know the only map that is accurate is what Prince Ellis has and you know he ain't right in his mind. Probably chasing skirts or something." He chuckled a little at the unflattering description of the current Ellis.

"You know that is a load of hogwash," Charlie replied. He gave a slight grin. He knew the rumors but he knew better. Michael Ellis was just one of those hermit types and he suspected it had something to do with the closing of the mine. The rumors were started by people who had too much time on their hands.

A noise sounded then and the jailer came up. He peered into the cage and motioned to the other that accompanied them. He pointed to Stanley and the crazy coot and said, "You. Come."

Charlie watched as Stanley trembled in fear as they stood up. Stanley murmured the word 'no' and he took it to mean that their turn was up. From the looks of things, they were to be fought together to they were to be pit against each other. Either way they were going to be beat up. "Looks like they are looking for entertainment."

"At least we are getting a break," Towers replied.

"Very funny." Charlie watched as the crazy coot looked a little happy at the prospect of a fight or a beating. Charlie couldn't figure him out. It could prove to be worth the effort but somehow Charlie had the feeling that he wouldn't last long enough the longer he stayed here.

Meanwhile Stanley was looking at the crazy coot with a puzzled frown. He always thought that the guy had a few marbles lost. He wondered what happened to the kid that came before Deputy Russ. They took him out and he didn't come back. It was unusual since the kid was in pretty good health. It wasn't like they were going to kill him. As far as he could tell it was one of the strays that wandered through the town.

"Keep moving."

Stanley kept his head down. He had seen them before. He didn't know what they were but he had seen plenty the first time he was lucid enough to get a good look. He hated to think about what they would do to him if he couldn't fight anymore.

The coot was laughing in anticipation. He started on his crazy ramblings. "Oh what a joy. Is it this time a boy?"

The growls were not reassuring. Stanley though managed to glance around and he noticed a young woman huddled in a corner. She was holding something but watching. She flashed him a look of pity before turning away. It was like she was afraid of something.

Stanley felt a hand on his shoulder, telling him to stop. He did but not before he noticed that they were near the entrance that was near the old shanty town. If he bided his time, he could escape. However his captors were pausing and looking around. Something was up.

The something appeared in the form of two guys entering. The two escorting him and the coot changed into those horrible things and charged forth. He shouted a warning but it wasn't needed. The two guys took out the things and they were dead after they fell into one of those weird tunnels they dug. Stanley said, "Thank you."

The shorter one said, "No problem."

The taller one asked, "There any others."

Stanley normally would have said no and left them to their fate. However since they were to be rescued, he might as well get his partner and the deputy out. He pointed the way they came, "That way. There is a cage."

The tall one replied his thanks and pointed out that the way was clear. The pair took off down the corridor. Stanley didn't waste any time getting out. He raced out of the cavern and looked around. He knew the area well and started down the trail towards the road. Something hit him from behind and he hit the dirt. The next thing he felt was excruciating pain like his limbs being torn off. He looked up and saw the ghost of Mad Eye Garrison. The next thing he saw was black.

* * *

It was slow going but they made good time. At least Dean thought so. It was sheer luck that he and Sam found a couple of survivors. The things that were holding them charged them both and they took them out but they disappeared and they couldn't see the bodies. That didn't matter and they told the spooked kid to get out.

Now they were going to find the others. It was easy to follow the way to it but the lack of guards was a bit disturbing. Something didn't seem right and it was screaming loud in Dean's brain. That was superseded by the fact that they found the others. "Sam, the key."

Sam looked around for something to open the gate. He found something that looked like a key and held it out to Dean. "Here, take this."

Dean frowned at the key and shrugged his shoulders. One of the people in there stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

Dean replied, "Just your friendly neighborhood…"

"Dean."

Dean scowled at Sam who was keeping a lookout. He turned back to the guy, "Dean. We're here to get you out."

"Deputy Charlie Russ."

Dean nodded in acknowledgement. He finally managed to open the cage door and opened it. He helped the deputy haul up the other one who was lying on the ground. Dean fished out a spare gun and handed it to the deputy just in case and motioned for them to follow them out.

Sam glanced back as the prisoners were being let out. Like Dean he had a bad feeling that this wasn't over. It had seemed too easy that they killed the two that were escorting the other two to wherever they going. He took the rear as Dean led them out of the cavern. It looked like they were home free until something huge appeared in the entrance. It threw something at them.

"Run!"

Dean shouted for them to run. There was hardly any place to go except down the way that they saw the other two heading down. He took the lead and started running through the tunnels. It was slow going because they had an injured man but Dean was going to be damned if they leave him behind. He could hear Sam popping off rounds when he thought he had a clear shot.

"We gotta get out of here."

Dean turned towards the guy who was panicking and said, "We will."

"No we won't. Not with me slowing you guys down."

Dean replied, "We'll get you all out."

The injured guy shook his head and took the gun from his partner. The other guy decided to take off and Dean frowned in frustration. There was one guy that was probably going to end up dead. The injured guy looked at him and said, "I'll buy you some time."

At that moment there were some roars. It was obvious even to Dean that there was more than the three they encountered. The growls were getting closer. What the hell were they dealing with? He looked at Sam and they shared a look. Sam removed his handgun and handed it to the deputy. Dean looked at the injured guy, "Are you sure?"

"Someone needs to make it out."

"You're a dumbass Towers."

"Yeah well Nancy is worried sick about you, Boss."

It was decided then. The injured guy Towers pushed his partner away and coughing up blood he pushed the others away. He stood ready to face the things. Dean knew that they had to go. They weren't even too far when they heard rounds going off and roars of a whole bunch of animals. Dean swallowed convulsively as well as Sam as they looked at each other.

They made their way through the maze and ended up in a place where they had to pick the way. Without a map they were lost. Dean cursed, "Dammit. Which way?"

His question went unanswered as he felt his feet being yanked out from underneath. He hit the dirt hard and it jarred him. He heard Sam call his name but he was paying attention to the thing that was grabbing him. He barely got a glimpse before it struck him across the face. It dazed him and he turned in time to see Sam get hit from behind by that crazy coot. He tried to get up but was hit across the back of his head and he saw black.

* * *

The water rippled across the lake with a quiet murmur. It was peaceful and the sun was shining down its warmth. It was a gentle warmth as she remembered from before but this place was different. Angela opened her eyes and gazed upon the lake from the chair that she was sitting in. She glanced around and spotted a house or rather a cabin.

She was in the dream realm. It had been a while since she ventured into that place in an active state. Most of her dreams were the kind that disappeared by morning and all that was left was a bare trace. This was active and that meant that she would remember it completely. Since that was the case, she could summon Morpheus and have a conversation with him or she might see his sister the queen since she seemed to have taken a liking to her. More the merrier.

She stretched slowly and luxuriously, becoming aware that she had something on her lap. She glanced down and saw that it was Setna. So the cat traveled with her as well. It was not typical but it had happened before. She lifted the kitten and held it out of habit as she stood up and looked around. She didn't know this place but it felt comfortable.

It was probably the first time since Darby that she felt comfortable in her sleep. More likely the cause was because she listened to her body under Sam's gentle persistence and gave in to what it needed. She recalled the gesture Sam made by giving her the mug and gave a slight smile. While it had been difficult to pour it in front of him, it was even harder for her to drink it in front of him. She figured though that if she was going to be a part of the team, he and Dean had to see it. It was being honest with them.

She did feel better afterwards and she could feel her body perk up a little. She was going to have to consume the whole bag he stole from the center and she didn't look forward to it but the look on Sam's face when he told her not to hurt herself like that… it made a difference.

"So this is what you dream of?"

"Looks like something a pansy like you would conjure up."

Angela gave a slight smile. She recognized the voices. She just hoped that they wouldn't be in familiar images. She turned to face them and said, "I look for peace and it appears in different forms. You know how complex the mind is."

Monster Slayer and Child of the Water looked at Angela. They knew she had ventured into the dream realm and wanted to say hello. They had tried the last couple of times but they realized she wasn't in tune with the realm like when she practiced with them under Morpheus' direction. They also had something to say to her. Child of the Water was the one to reply, "Yes we do and some of the things your mind comes up with is… interesting."

"Yeah if you count the fact that you often dream of yourself fighting against a shadowy blob," Monster Slayer entered.

Angela twisted her features into a grin. Dealing with the warrior brothers was like talking to Sam and Dean. At least this time they were in the appearance as the lore and stories described them as. She replied, "Yeah and that's because the thing I am always fighting is unknown."

Child of the Water had seen those dreams. He could recognize what it was and it was the unknown but a specific kind of unknown and one that he was certain would eventually reveal itself in due time. However they had business to attend to. He replied, "You may be right but your dreams are your own and only you can ever know the complete meaning."

"I'll drink to that if that were possible," Angela replied in a joke. "So did you come here to say hello or am I being paranoid in guessing that you have something to tell me?"

Child of the Water had a guilty look and Monster Slayer looked like he would rather be patrolling the gates than dealing with a sensitive issue. Child of the Water replied, "We wanted to say hello but we were asked to bring you a message."

"I see. What is it?"

"It is in regards to your hearing. A date has been set and…"

Angela would have liked to hear what the younger brother had to say but something was bothering her. She put a hand to her head and rubbed it vigorously. There was a pulse in her head and she wondered if this was normal. The dream world was protected by certain rules that governed its existence as there were rules for the real world and the other worlds. They could be bent however as long as they didn't disturb the natural order. It was complicated but that was what made it possible for Angela to do what she could do in the dream world.

At this moment she was feeling pain. It was extreme pain and she could see shadows and dim lights. She did see two forms clearly though. They were very familiar and they both cried out in pain. Her response was to shut her eyes as it felt like she was feeling their pain. She had to get out. She muttered something and there was a flash of light.

Angela opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at her watch and found that it was early morning. She frowned in confusion but she remembered the pain and the image was burned into her mind. She whispered, "Sam, Dean."

* * *

**A/N:** The boys go to investigate and get into trouble. Angie gets a vision or does she sense their pain? Find out next time on Pack of Strays...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela stood at the gates of the Ellis mansion. She debated on whether or not to bypass the com button and scale the gates herself. She felt up to it and it helped that she took a mugful of blood without flinching about it. The only thing that was driving her was that she knew instinctively that her boys were in trouble. By what, she wasn't sure but she knew that Michael Ellis knew what it was.

The day before when she paid a visit, he had been very evasive when she had gotten close with her questions regarding what made the decision for the mine to close. He had been willing to talk about Mad Eye Garrison though and now that she had time to think about it, the two were connected; that she was certain of.

Normally she would have headed straight for the mine but she didn't want to get lost in the maze of tunnels. If anyone would have a map, Michael Ellis would have one. The maps she sketched from memory were older and only partials. She needed more information and Ellis was the one to get it from.

Deciding to go direct, Angela backed up. She heard Setna squeak in her pocket. The kitten seemed to have made itself home in her jacket pocket and that meant she had one more pet that was probably going to drive Bobby crazy since he already had Cerebus guarding the house. She put her hand in her pocket and rubbed the kitten's ears. It was going to be okay.

Angela tensed her muscles and started in her sprint. Putting a spring in her leg muscles, she vaulted herself onto the gate and was up and over it easily. She landed with a dull thud and the ease of long years of practice. Her fingers barely touched the ground before she was running up the hill towards the house.

One of the guard dogs came running out and she put an extra sprint in her muscles. She vaulted over one of the garden fences and ran up one of the nearby tree and grabbed the branches. She swung herself from the tree and onto the balcony of the mansion. She was barely panting when she turned to look down and saw the dog looking up at her and barking.

"Very impressive. Most people wouldn't have tried what you've done."

Angela turned to see Michael Ellis looking at her with a bemused expression. In fact it looked like he had been expecting her. It couldn't be since she decided to go there this morning and she had been standing outside his gate for about ten minutes debating on what to do. Those ten minutes he could have been watching her and of course her mad sprint up the hill to his house. He could do whatever he wanted since it was technically his property.

She looked at the man with a stern expression and replied, "We need to talk."

"I figured that you might," Michael replied and led the way in. "Just like I figured that you weren't what you said you were. That little display with my dog confirmed it."

"I train in athletics."

"But none could outrun and run up a tree and onto my balcony without breaking wind or a sweat," Michael replied. He walked over to where he had his alcohol. He had watched her since she arrived that morning. He was curious about what she was going to do since she was still as a statue when she did that.

When she vaulted herself over the gate, he was surprised but not frightened. He had suspected that she wasn't normal at all. Even though it was a standard security camera, it did pick up on a few things and he noted how she didn't seem to cower when he spoke to her. It wasn't the courage sick people got either. When he viewed her vaulting over, he froze the camera and noticed something. He noticed that her eyes weren't normal at all.

Michael poured himself a drink and he poured another for his 'guest'. He offered the glass to her and she held it and took a polite sip. She knew her etiquette. That was impressive to him. He was more impressed that she worked up the nerve to come back and talk to him like she was doing now as she replied, "As I said, we need to talk and it is not a social chat."

Michael offered her a chair and sat down in his own. He said, "Well I've always liked it when my deals were straight up and to the point. So what is it that you feel the need to break and enter onto my property?"

Angela knew she was caught on that one. She was lucky at the moment that Michael decided not to call the sheriff on her. That could lead to complications in rescuing the boys and if the sheriff found out about them, that would have Henrickson on their tails. The last she checked by tapping into the FBI database she found that he was on a false trail that had been set by none other than Austin. That came as a surprise since she never told him of that problem.

Looking at Michael, Angela compartmentalized everything as she usually did and focused on her purpose in coming. She replied, "I want to know the real reason the mine was closed and what really killed Mad Eye Garrison."

Michael smiled and replied, "I told you the official statement and…"

"That may work for the people of Ellis, but this is something serious," Angela interrupted. She was probably risking quite a lot but she got the feeling that this was a matter of life and death. It was a serious matter since it concerned her boys. "I have a feeling that you and Mad Eye were close. That picture in your parlor says quite a bit. I also think that you know what's in there. I can help with that but I need your help to do it."

Michael studied his guest. That she wasn't normal was obvious from the sketchy evidence he had. However he knew that the information that she sought was something that he wasn't prepared to release if she couldn't convince him that she knew what she was doing. He replied, "And how to you propose to help with this problem? Assuming of course you are right in your suspicions?"

Angela took a moment to study the man. He was good at questioning everything to get what he needed to know; just like her boys. He would make a good hunter if he knew of the world that existed parallel to the 'normal' world. She replied, "I have means to kill whatever it is and I know that there are things that exist that you have probably gone to great lengths to keep from the people of Ellis."

"And what do you think that to be?"

It was a test for information. Angela had played that game herself many times before. It was a means to find out how much your opponent knew in the game you were playing. She would know since she had played it numerous times with Azazel and now Crowley. She replied, "I don't know but it is a creature capable of abduction and leaves behind hair that is not human. Funny thing is that this… whatever appears after the person sees Mad Eye."

Michael leaned back in his seat. He could sense the urgency in her voice but he could also see the patience. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He had seen the thing that had killed Mad Eye and knew what was down there and agreed to let them have the mine if they would leave the people of Ellis alone. Stanley and Rick were supposed to be looking at mineral deposits away from the mine but the last communiqué he had from them suggested that they were being nosy in that mine. He suspected that the leader thought he had violated the agreement.

The mayor thought that there was a serial killer and of course the mine was included in the patrol zones. He had warned Sheriff Talbert to stay away from there. Now it was a huge mess and he had a girl who was too pale for his own liking but had a determination to fix this. What if he got more people unnecessarily hurt. He replied, "Suppose I did know that there was something. That doesn't mean that I know what it is."

"A description helps."

"Really? And you would have the means to kill it when so many others have failed?"

Angela sighed. This was tiring but right now he was the key to getting the details she needed. Maybe that was why the boys preferred that she snow job the more difficult people. It was because she had the patience for it even when it was an emergency. "I am a hunter, Mr. Ellis. I know about things that you know that you don't want others to know. It is a life."

Michael studied her. She was telling the truth and he knew that. He could afford to give some information. He replied, "You are right in that Mad Eye's death wasn't an accident. The other miner Martin was right in that it was something that killed him."

"The growls and the clawed hand?"

"Let me tell you a story. Back when Gerald Ellis was making his start in the mining business, he happened to chance upon a young boy that appeared to be a stray. As you may have heard, that term refers to the many kids that pass through here on their way to the bigger cities and the like. Anyway Gerald found that this stray was different from the others that came by. He took him in and raised him as a son along with his own boy.

"The stray grew up and learned the mining business but unfortunately there were complications. The other miners began to notice things about the stray. They began poking fun at him and he grew angry until he ran away. Gerald Ellis was heartbroken having lost a son but then he found his boy again but only after he had gotten the news."

Michael got up from his seat and walked over to the desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a few documents. He had never shown anyone this before since he harbored the fear of what would happen if he did. He showed them to Angela and continued, "As it turned out, the stray returned to Ellis and Gerald set aside a part of the tunnels for him to live with the others he brought with him. It was agreed that they would leave the miners alone and they could have free range over the nearby forest. As long as Gerald was alive, that seemed to work. His son and brother to the stray upheld the bargain and their sister married the stray.

"As so it was they lived in that part until the miners began poking around. A war was started by the time Gerald Jr. came along and then in a last ditch effort, I decided that closing the mine would be best so that they would be left in peace. It worked until those that remembered decided to try and go after them. A hunter like you passed by and…"

"And you just let them? They didn't come back so you must have suspected what was done to them," Angela countered as she held the papers in her hands. She hadn't read them yet since she was on a roll with getting the story from Michael.

"I warned people to stay away. I made up that stuff about EPA so that they wouldn't go near it thinking that there was something dangerous down there. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just advertise for hunters to go in there. I couldn't…"

Angela knew that feeling. It was like trying to explain to someone who had the blinds down and now they were being forced open. It was like trying to explain demons are real to someone like Andy (May his soul be at peace). Michael had tried his best but now this had to end. She asked, "The name of the stray… what was his name?"

Michael looked at Angela. He replied, "His name was Joseph. Joseph Turner."

Angela did everything she could to prevent herself from bolting out of her chair and running towards that mine. She glanced at the papers she had been handed and found that it had been newspaper clippings and discreet inquiries made by Gerald Ellis about his boy to local law enforcement. The newspaper clipping held her interest since she remembered that night.

She had gotten the call from a friend with the marshal's office. Her help was needed on an impending attacking on a settlement near the river in Alabama. Word had it that a new breed of creatures was attacking and killing people in some twisted sense of a blood feud between freaks and humans. The leader was one Joseph Turner and the reports said that he was a werewolf.

She had ridden hard since it seemed that in those days she had been called to settle blood feuds with regular frequency. Sammy Colt used to joke with her about that since she stopped frequently to help people. In that case she rode on to the settlement which was called Sojourner only to find that she had gotten there too late. Turner's men were ravaging the settlement and had just about killed everyone or carted off suitable candidates.

Still she tried to stop Turner and actually faced him. She had never seen a creature like him before but she knew where his 'special' blood came from. She took him on and it was a hard fight. She left him with a nasty wound on his forearm and he left her with a gaping wound on her back. The rest of the town was ravaged and in the end she supervised the cleanup. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils and she could still smell it to that day.

Angela never thought that Turner would be connected to Ellis. If he was here in town, that meant that Sam and Dean were walking into a trap. They would either be killed or made to suffer and they would wish they were dead. She looked up at Michael and said, "I am going to need the most accurate map you have of that mine."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to kill Joseph Turner."

* * *

Susan walked through town feeling that they day was slightly off. She had met Nancy at the diner and she was still worried that something had happened to her Charlie. Susan normally wasn't the sentimental type but she spent a good portion of her time comforting the woman. She gave a calm reassurance that the sheriff would find Charlie and that he would be back to busting truants in no time.

That calmed Nancy down enough to offer some of the diner's best coffee. Not normally a coffee person, Susan made an exception. Besides she couldn't always resort to the drink and that other stuff to drive away the memories. So she sat at the counter and chatted with Nancy for a spell. It took her completely by surprise when Nancy asked, "You know those two boys and that girl that came by here? They staying at your place?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask Nancy?" Susan tried to play it off nonchalant so that she didn't appear too interested.

"Well I gave the girl Mama Jameson's number since she said that they were doing something for a history class in local lore. I didn't expect them to head to your place."

"I run a business at a cheap rate. Sometimes travelers need cheap but I'm sure that you mentioned Mama Jameson's bread," Susan replied. She disliked the hits her place took. So what if she was cheaper than the Jameson bed and breakfast and so what if she gave it a less ominous name than people might like? It was still a business.

"I did mention it to her. She seemed to like it. I wonder why she and her friends didn't come in today." Nancy spoke in an absentminded fashion. Her thoughts were clearly on what happened to her Charlie.

Susan was curious too. She hadn't seen them all day so far. In fact the last time she say the boys was when they accepted her stew for dinner and the girl didn't show up at all. The boys said that she was tired and that she was getting over some sort of cold. Susan didn't quite buy that for a minute since the giant went to her room to talk to her later. She had her suspicions but she had to maintain some sense of townspeople curiosity. She replied, "Probably paid Mama Jameson for a meal if they couldn't resist the bread."

"Maybe that's it. I would hate for what happened to my Charlie to happen to them. They seemed like such a nice group."

"Well best not to count the chickens before they hatch as I think the saying goes," Susan replied. She didn't want Nancy to start thinking morbid thoughts or anything like that. "Well I better get going. I have to help Louisa with the housekeeping."

It was a lie but Susan wanted to get away from Nancy for a while. Sometimes that girl did get way too nosy and sometimes she made wild speculations that could spell trouble if someone didn't put a stop to it. She was a nice woman and Susan could admit that she liked her but the suspicions she had in mind weren't for someone like her considering she was still missing her husband. "See you later Nancy."

Susan made a quick exit and decided to head back to her place. Along the way she bumped her bad arm on something. It belonged to one of the buildings in town and at the moment she didn't care. The bump caused the injury to flare up and she gritted her teeth in pain as she went back to Hell's Outhouse. She rounded the corner and entered her rose garden. Since she was well hidden, she stopped to examine her arm. She found that the stitches had popped open and that was a surprise considering that even when high her stitches held.

"That looks nasty. You should have someone take a look at that."

Susan looked up to see the girl that was checked in with the boys. She looked slightly defeated but still up and kicking. She also looked like she knew something and Susan's own instincts went up. She replied, "I got it covered. I've been doing this for a long time."

"Oh," the girl replied with a slightly raised brow, "Because I would think the smart thing to do with a GS wound was to go to a center. The only reason someone wouldn't is if they are trying to hide something."

"Or they know how to deal with it themselves," Susan retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a room here in case you forgot."

"Right and I suppose you just weren't spying on me?" Susan felt the old rage start to build up. She forced it back down since she didn't want to hurt the girl unnecessarily.

"I came from a meeting and here to think. Yet I find the owner of the motel here examining an injury which surprisingly is in the same spot that Officer Stark mentioned that he hit some creature night before last." The girl put one of her hands in her pocket and the other on her hip.

Susan panicked. She had avoided them for years. She was not going to let them take her. She had every right to live. She saw the bench that she had put there for guests to sit on when they visited the garden. It took two delivery men to put it in; it took only her to reach down grab it and hurl it at the girl. She then surprised the girl with her secret.

Susan didn't expect the girl to react with the same amount of speed she was moving. The girl leapt out of the way and landed in a crouched position with one of her hands for balance and support. Susan stood upright on her hind legs and sprang forward just as the girl did. Susan grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. She growled, "You're one of them."

The girl reacted and Susan saw her eyes glow and the slight formation of pointy eye teeth. The girl kicked her away and righted herself up. "I could say the same... Lupei."

Susan found herself looking at the girl. This was not a hunter but one of the others; the mortal enemies of all of her kind. She growled at her, "I will not be subjugated by your kind ever again Vampire." She then charged.

The girl used her ability to avoid the more powerful blows that Susan was capable of delivering. However Susan noticed that the girl was not trying to hurt her. That she pressed to her advantage especially when the vampire grabbed her in an attempted chokehold. Susan grabbed the vampire and flung her away.

She growled with relish as the vampire hit the trellis arch and crashed down. Susan rushed over to finish the vampire only to find that there was no body. Susan stood up and looked around. She sniffed for any sign of scent of the vampire. She was not going to let this vampire go to her friends. She was not going to be at the mercy of the hunters because of that night.

Suddenly something grabbed Susan's neck in a chokehold. It was the vampire and Susan struggled. She heard the vampire say, "I don't want to hurt you."

That sparked a memory from long ago for Susan. Her olfactory senses picked up on the scent of the vampire. It brought her back to the memory of that night. It was a night that she had been trying to forget.

_The flames where running high. The smell of smoke and blood was in the air as she watched the others ravage the settlement. She looked around in horror. They were supposed to make a home here and he attacked them._

_ She ran through the settlement as soon as she heard the shots. The hunters had arrived and they were out to kill. He said that they would shoot first and ask questions later and that it was the same with all humans. They didn't want to be around those that were different; like them._

_ She ran as far as she could. She got hit though and the bullet burned. It was pure silver. She had been hit in the leg and she couldn't keep up. She made it to a glen to hide and waited for them to come back. She thought that she was in the clear until she heard that step and smelled that scent of her people's mortal enemy._

_ Susan held her breath, hoping that whoever it was would pass her by. They didn't. She tensed and growled softly when the person came into view. Susan growled in pain and fear as the hunter-vampire looked at her. Slowly the hunter kneeled down to touch the leg. The hunter was a she and she said in a gentle voice, "I don't want to hurt you. I know you didn't do this." The hunter then reached down and took her injured leg to look at it…_

Susan flung the vampire off and watched as she hit the side of the main office building with a thud. She reverted back to her normal self. The scent was familiar and she couldn't believe it. Was it even possible? She slowly walked over towards where she had thrown the vampire.

The vampire was slowly getting up. Susan could see that the fight had taken a toll on her. Then again she wasn't a normal vampire. If Susan remembered correctly, the hunter was not a whole vampire but one of those other ones. Susan pulled her flannel shirt over her body to avoid prying eyes. She said, "You aren't here to hurt me?"

The hunter smiled slowly as she picked up her jacket where she had dropped it and checked the pocket she had her hand in earlier. She pulled out a kitten and made sure it was all right. Cuddling it in her hand she replied, "No but I can help you with that arm."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie is getting some answers and there is more to Susan than meets the eye. Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean woke up to find himself in shackles chained to a wall. He was on the ground and it felt like he had suffered a kick to the guts. He lifted his head to look around and that was when he noticed the shackles on his wrists. He wanted to curse since he could slip cuffs since Dad had taught him how but he was helpless when it came to iron shackles. This was meant to keep them locked up.

Dean managed to drag himself to a sitting position and he looked around. That deputy Charlie Russ was still alive but Dean didn't have much hope for the guy that ran off. Charlie was sitting against the rock wall and he was semi-conscious. Dean then focused on his attention on looking for his brother. A slight moan got his attention.

Sam was unconscious on the ground and Dean could make out blood matting his hair. That coot must've hit Sam with a rock or something. The distance between them could easily be reached but the only thing that was a sticking point was the fact that they were chained to the wall. Dean had no idea if he could get to his brother but he had to try.

Slowly he pushed himself up and dusted himself off. It was pointless since they were in a dirt hole but it was something to do and it felt strangely comforting. The nice thing Dean could say about his captors was that they gave him length to stand up. It would have been a pain to sit and/or kneel all the time. He jerked the chains to judge the length and started walking towards his brother. The last time one of them was in shackles, he ended up getting flung by a witch and a dislocated shoulder.

Dean didn't rush since the last thing he wanted to do was provide entertainment for these douches by falling down. He had just a little bit of slack but he was close enough to get a look at his brother. "Sam? Sammy?"

Sam felt like he had been in a car wreck with the way his head was hurting. He was aware that he was on a dirt floor and something was clamped tightly around his wrists. He could feel the prodding from someone and judging by the voice, it was Dean. He was surprised that Dean hadn't started punching him in the shoulder. He knew he had to let his brother know that he was okay somewhat otherwise… "N' fine Dean."

"Yeah sure you are princess."

"Bite me jerk."

"That's my Sammy," Dean replied with a slight smile in his voice. He wished he could have patted his brother's back but he couldn't reach that far. Sam was going to have to move if he wanted to get closer (nothing implied there). He peered at Sam's head and couldn't help but say, "Crazy coot hit you pretty hard. You have Old Faithful gushing out of your head."

Sam rolled his eyes as he started to move to a sitting position. He winced from the pain in his head. He replied, "Head wounds usually bleed Dean."

"Not like that."

"Yes they do," Sam replied aware that he was getting into a pointless argument. "Even Angie will tell you that."

Dean tugged his brother closer towards him, a bit alarmed that Sam was allowing himself to be pulled along without protest. He adjusted Sam's seated position and took to looking at Sam's injury. It really wasn't that bad once he parted the mop of hair that made Sam look like a shaggy puppy. "Well not too bad."

"My head would say otherwise. Dean what happened?"

"We were ambushed. There was more than one of those things we saw. They chased us and caught us. Damn. It's like when Angie pulled that same stunt when you were in training." Dean looked around while keeping an eye on Sam. His brother was trying to stay awake. "That coot with the scared kid hit you on the back of the head."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because there is always bigger fish to fry," the coot called from the other side of the bars. He was laughing and jumping in a crazy like dance. He added, "They love it when the game fights back."

"Yeah well they ain't seen nothing if it were a fair fight," Dean retorted. "And you're going to pay for what you did to my brother."

"Tis nothing but a scratch but the real fun is in a real bloody match."

Dean rolled his eyes and made a slight sound with his tongue clicking on his teeth. "Not another crazy like that fallen." He looked at Sam who had closed his eyes and was sort of looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Sammy, don't clock out on me."

Sam didn't open his eyes but managed to reply, "Not even thinking about it. Still have to work on your deal." He paused a moment as if to think about something. He then asked, "Hey Dean, so you think Angie may know of other ideas besides that council thing, like turning you into one like her?"

Dean looked at Sam. If his brother was entertaining ideas like him going vamp, then he was either really out of it or desperate. Dean was hoping it was the former but since Sam was determined, it was probably the latter. Since there was nothing better to do and he didn't have anything to pick his locks with, he decided to humor Sam and then maybe chew him out later. "What do you mean turn one into her?"

Normally Sam wouldn't have considered this idea ever since he read about it since he knew she would have outright refused and Dean would have shouted at him for being stupid. With a head full of muddy thoughts and head still ringing from the blow, he just babbled, "Angie could turn you and you could still live. Rare thing but Chasers can do it. She could teach you n…"

"Okay stop it Sam. You're talking nonsense," Dean replied as he shook his brother awake. "You know full well she would say no even if you badgered her to death. Now I'm not pinning everything on her plan but right now it seems to be a way out without it backfiring and turning you into a stiff. You got me?"

Sam jerked wide awake. He was aware now after Dean jolted him awake. He was aware that he rambled on about what Angela could do and he felt stupid for mentioning it. God it felt like he was drunk when he said it. He would never ask her to do that even though it crossed his mind the minute he found out about it. "Sorry Dean. Just…"

"Yeah I get ya. Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Didn't we commit stupid by getting caught?"

"Shut up, bitch," Dean replied with a slight smirk on his face. "If anything I was following your lead on the whole rescuing survivors bit."

"Were not. You would have done it if I hadn't said a thing."

"Sure thing Sammy."

"Whatever. So you figure something out?"

"Unless you managed to become an expert in slipping shackles within the last five minutes."

That had Sam looking down at his bonds. He made a slight face at the last time he had been shackled and he had his shoulder dislocated for good measure. Apparently those things were smart to chain him and Dean up. "No. Did you?"

Dean looked at Sam. It was hardly the time to joke around but Dean knew that Sam was trying to divert his mind from the fact that at the moment they were in trouble and they had no way getting free for the time being. "Working on it. Check your pockets Sam."

Sam frowned at Dean but did as he was told. He reached in and found that he had nothing except for lint from his jeans. "Nothing. Not even my phone."

"Same here," Dean replied. "These guys are good. Whatever they are."

"Did you get a good look?"

"Yeah and I don't want to say it but I think there is such a thing a wolf man."

"Looks more like something out of World of Warcraft or something like that," Sam replied. He caught the look that Dean shot at him and he replied, "Angie plays when she's bored."

"Sure Sam."

"Whatever, cretin."

"That's a new one dork."

"What are you five?" Sam was not in the mood for Dean playing around but he did have to admit that it was a bit comforting. There was only one person missing in this whole thing and she was probably out like a light. "Just saying that these wolf men are new things. Maybe it's one of those genetic things since we know what werewolves look like and that asshole Venator was a Halfling like Angie but with wolf… you know."

"Brings a whole new meaning to the fact that there's a new species being discovered everyday," Dean replied acknowledging where Sam was going with this. He thought he had it down that there were shifters that were the predecessors to the werewolf like that douche Lykos and there were werewolves and there Halflings like the Venator. This would probably be classed as that missing link.

"Tell me about it," Sam replied.

At that moment there was a noise and there were three of those things. They weren't in their monster form but that didn't mean that either Winchester should go easy with them. They were quick and Dean's knees were sore from his face plant. That didn't matter as he got to his feet and placed himself between them and his brother. "Back off."

The one who was the leader of the trio gave a slight grin. He was amused by the human's attempt at protecting the one that looked to be a good challenge. He said, "You have little to no choice in the matter."

Dean retorted, "We'll see about that." As soon as one made a move for Sam, Dean pounced. He was limited in his range but he did manage to use his bindings to his advantage. What he lacked in actual fist power, he lopped the slack of Sam's chains at them and was pleased that he had made contact.

It was short lived when he got a punch to the gut and a backhand to the face. It frustrated him that he dropped to his knees but it pissed him off that one of them held him in a chokehold. For Dean, it was instinct to struggle especially how they were treating Sam. He gritted his teeth as they yanked Sam up to his feet and he could see the cuffs cut into his brother's wrists. "Bastards leave him alone."

A punch to the stomach was for Dean's troubles and a voice saying, "You're very brave. Most don't bother to fight once they've seen us."

"Haven't seen nothing yet. Now Leave Sam alone."

"Dean."

Dean looked up to see Sam on his feet and one to the scumbags that was so going to die tugging the length of chain between his brother's hands. Sam was looking at him and silently telling him to stop struggling and he started towards him to try and calm him down but that action was misinterpreted for an attack and Sam was shoved roughly backwards but yanked forward by the chains and the cuffs cut into his wrists further. "Sonofabitch. He didn't do anything."

Dean watched as Sam was half dragged and half walked out of the cell and forced down a tunnel. He on the other hand put up a fight and was hit repeatedly until one grew impatient and jerked him forward until he landed in an ungraceful face plant. He felt the cuffs cut his wrist as he cursed and was dragged for his troubles out of the cage. He managed to see that they left Charlie alone so at least one of them was going to be okay.

It was probably a good five minutes before the furbags stopped dragging Dean and let him stand up. There were scrapes on his palms and a couple of scratches on his face as well as the bruises that were going to form from the hits that he took and the whole front of himself was covered with dirt. He looked at his captors and asked, "Tired of dragging me through the dirt?"

He was pushed roughly to follow the one holding his chains and was told, "Shut up. A little dirt doesn't hurt the sport."

Dean didn't like the sound of that. Still that didn't mean that he couldn't give it all he got. "Right and I'm sure leading me like a dog fits in there as well."

The one holding his chain turned to face him and said, "If you like, we can drag you all the way there. I would love to see how you would fare during the twists and turns."

Dean looked down at his captor with a slight sneer. He let the guy know silently that he was not easily intimidated. "Tough guys… pff. You couldn't win in a fair fight."

"We'll see about that. Now be good and maybe they'll be nicer to, what's his name? Oh yes Sam."

Dean had little choice but to follow but that didn't mean that he was going to make it easy. He wouldn't do anything to cause pain to Sam but Dean got the feeling that they were both going to feel pain no matter what. The least he could do was spare Sam some of that pain.

_Sometimes Dean, if you want to get the better of your opponent, you play along for a little while. Then you strike when they least expect it._

Dean muttered to himself, "Thanks for the tip Angie." He remembered that from when she taught him the value of patience during one of their training sessions. He would play along and he prayed that Angela would get them out of this. He talked to himself occasionally jerking back his chain when they pulled him forward until he was led into a chamber like place. There were caverns above and more of those things were looking down and growling. The next thing he knew, his shackles were being undone and he was pushed into the center where that crazy coot was waiting for him and grinning like an idiot. Dean got the picture and he wasn't too thrilled. "Sonofabitch."

Meanwhile Sam followed along not giving too much trouble. Unlike Dean, he had a greater amount of patience and usually bided his time when it came to opportunity. This wasn't the time and he tried to convey that to his brother. What he was really holding out for was the fact that Angela would discover that they were missing and would come after them.

He didn't doubt she would come and he knew neither did Dean. The question remaining was a matter of when and Sam knew that if she had to back track and figure out what happened, that could take time. Maybe she would run into that guy that they helped escape. That would help.

"Why does he want this one?"

Sam diverted his attention to the fact that his escort had brought him to a guarded entrance. The guard was looking at him with menacing eye. He was the one that asked the question and he added, "He's the one that killed Tom and Luca. I can smell it on him."

His jailer replied, "You know he likes the ones that are the meek lambs."

_Meek lamb my ass is what Dean would say_, Sam thought to himself and his brother was right. When Sam was really riled up, he was not the meek lamb but that was a rare thing. He would fight but he was not a killer… except for maybe Jake Talley.

She once asked him if he felt regret for killing him. He really couldn't answer that to her and she gave a sort of thoughtful nod. Sam thought that she was quizzing him on it but later he realized that she was trying to see if he developed a liking for it; killing humans. It occurred to him that Jake was not her first nor would he be the last full human that she had killed and worried him a bit but she never killed unless it was a necessity.

Sam looked at the two that were talking. They were in human form but they could turn into those wolf man things. He tried to see it as she would and he started to make headway but was interrupted when the jailer said, "He may have given the fatal shot but the boss wants him."

The guard growled in annoyance, "Why not just turn him? He killed two of our own. He could be a benefit and his first can be that partner of his."

"We act on his orders." The jailer glared at the guard and for a moment Sam thought he detected a slight change in their appearance. He was pretty good at catching Angela when her eyes flickered from surprise so he wasn't mistaken that it was a show of power.

"Fine. He's in there." The guard motioned for them to pass. He grinned maliciously at Sam and said to him, "Oh you're going to have a good time with the boss. He knows what to do with your kind."

Sam said nothing but was tugged into a chamber. It looked like one of those caves that were described in those fantasy books and the like but there were no stalactites and stalagmites. Certainly there was no dragon… as if those existed. It was furnished, which was a surprise, considering that they were in a mine. What sparked Sam's interest was the glittering in the walls. He would have liked to have taken a closer look but with the jailer there, he would rather not risk starting anything.

"Fascinating isn't it? The Ellis Coal Mining Co. not only still has fine quality coal but it also sits upon a wealth of diamonds."

Sam turned to see a man who looked somewhere between his 30s and 40s and he was richly tones. Flanked behind him was a girl who was cowering in fear. Sam thought she was a prisoner but she looked at him with pity as she took a basin and left the area. That left Sam to focus on the newcomer and he realized that his jailer had left. An answer seemed expected of him so he replied, "Is that why you kidnap people. To hide the fact that you found diamonds?"

The man laughed at that. He liked what he saw and figured that he would do good for entertainment for the others and to remind them of who was boss. The other one would prove to be just as well but he was a scrapper. This one was different. He peered at him and replied, "What use do we have for diamonds, human? You're kind are the ones that hold onto wealth like it was your life."

"Not all of us."

"Yes. Your clothing says otherwise. Let me guess: you travel from town to town, use an alias and you know things that most humans consider to be fairytales."

Sam didn't flinch at that. This guy knew a few things but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling. He replied, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The man chuckled. He had come across this tactic before. "Yes you do. You are a hunter, trained to hunt down things with unique weapons like salt, iron and silver." He looked at Sam and at the look he added, "You're not the first hunter that has crossed my path. Some of them proved adept and made fine additions to my pack."

"Interesting description since you have werewolf blood in you."

"You seem like a smart lad. You didn't resist knowing that you would get a beating if you misbehaved and you are maintaining this polite façade in order to buy yourself time until you escape." The man circled Sam. "You see the others that tried that before were unsuccessful but their intelligence is valued."

"So you turned them."

"Made them a part of something. Of course the hunters understand now what it means to be a freak; to be chased out of town because of what you are even if your father is one of the most respected men in town." The man had worked his way to a wall and pounded on it for good measure as he vented. "He did everything and still they cast me out. I made them pay though."

"Revenge is never the best thing."

The man came close until he was toe to toe and looked Sam in the eye. He replied, "There is nothing but vengeance." He suddenly became distracted by something.

Sam didn't flinch when the buy moved as fast as he did. Angela moved that fast when she vamped out and he had seen her do it. What had him frowning slightly was the fact that the man in front of him was frowning and he appeared to be sniffing him. It would have been ample opportunity to try and strangle the guy with his shackles but he was too slow. Suddenly he felt himself being shoved backwards and hard into the wall.

Sam was effectively winded and his shoulders ached where the diamonds cut and poked him. He had fallen to the ground and he tried getting gulps of air. He wasn't to get reprieve since he was grabbed by his hair and shirt collar. Sam grabbed the guy's wrists so that his hair wasn't pulled out by the roots and grimaced.

"Who do you work for? Did she send you?"

"What?" Sam frowned as he was trying to get his hair free.

His response didn't help and he was thrown into a table that collapsed as soon as he hit. He was dragged from the wreckage by his ankle and given a forceful pull until he was back in the center. He heard, "Did she send you?"

Sam had no clue what this guy was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The guy was enraged and gave Sam a kick to his midsection. It was enough force to lift Sam and send him bumping into a cabinet. Something fell and crashed on the ground. Sam did what he could to protect his head from whatever it was. With everything going on, he couldn't protest when the guy grabbed his shirt front and hauled him to his feet. He was pulled with enough force that he felt the guy's fist dig in his chest. Sam said, "Who are you talking about?"

The guy grabbed Sam's hair and held him so he could take a deep whiff of the scents that clung to him. He recognized the one that stood out very well. He then jerked Sam's face so he could look him in the eye and he asked, "Did she send you? The one with the sword of vengeance? The mortal enemy of my kind?"

Sam frowned in puzzlement. Was this guy referring to Angie? He couldn't respond and that didn't appear to please the guy. He next thing he saw was a punch come straight for his face and it connected making Dean's punches seem like a girl's punch. He fell to the ground and did his best to protect his body and a one point though he struck back but the guy kept asking him the same thing and each time he refused to or couldn't answer. The only thought that was coherent in his mind was that she was going to show up.

* * *

**A/N:** So Sam and Dean finally come face to face with Lupei and it looks like they are going to get a beating. Stay tuned fo rnext time on Pack of Strays...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So you aim to go in there blind and kill Joseph?"

Angela looked up from where she was carefully polishing and sharpening her chakram. She looked at the Lupei she hadn't seen in years and with a firm look she replied, "I am going in there to get what is mine. If he stands in my way, then I will do it."

Susan looked at Angela as she glanced at the patch up job she did on her arm. Susan had to admit that Angela's stitches were better than hers and she was nice enough to put antibiotics on it to prevent infection before tying her up.

After the fight in the garden that left it looking like a tornado hit it, Susan had calmed down enough to talk to Angela and confirm that she was the one that helped her that long time ago. She was surprised that Angela offered to patch her up and it was offered without any thought of reward.

Angela for her part didn't recognize Susan from before but she knew that she had something to do with Stark since she had read Dean's notes stating that he shot one of them. She had a feeling of what Susan was and wanted to talk but the Lupei reacted first before thinking it through and Angela didn't blame her one bit.

It was tradition that the vampire and werewolf were enemies since they were both created from the older demons and a way to keep them in line was to pit them against each other. Of course millennia allowed for differences to be settled but there were still some that maintained that traditional rivalry and mostly it was born from the fact that each side would attack the other without question. In Angela's view, Susan was just defending herself.

It had come as a surprise when she learned that Susan was the same Lupei she had saved from being killed when she had been sent to Sojourner. That night was one of nights in that she wished there had been someone else to do it but by the standards of that day, she had been the closest to the area even at top speed with her favorite horse. At least some good came out of it since there were other hunters there on the job and they were not nearly as considerate as she was.

Susan for her part was trying to determine if it was one big coincidence that she actually came face to face with the half vamp that saved her. She still didn't trust vamps in general but Angela was one that she was willing to give consideration to this one. She knew that this vamp had a good heart but it bothered her that she said that she was going after Joseph Turner and she was willing to go into the mines blind to do it. It spoke of anger and Susan wasn't sure if this was the same person. She replied, "If he stands in your way? The last time you came, you aimed to kill him."

Angela looked at Susan thoughtfully. "I was aiming to kill him since he had committed atrocities and the thing was that I could understand the why. Now, I don't care. I want what is mine back."

Susan looked at Angela. She watched the meticulous attention given to the weapon in her hands and the gleaming sword she remembered from those days. Joseph had called it a sword of vengeance but that wasn't its name. She had never seen the vamp act this way before and she was puzzled, "What is yours?"

Angela finished with her chakram and began to gentle run her thumb along the edges to make sure that it was honed to its usual edge. She didn't look up as she replied, "Sam and Dean. They are in trouble."

"How do you know that Joseph had anything to do with it?"

Angela looked up at Susan. She understood the tone and it was something that she found out about the girl when she rescued her. That deception was a feat she would repeat as necessary with different people. She replied, "I spoke to Michael Ellis. He gave me the story about the adopted son of Gerald Ellis. Told me that after Sojourner, he came back and settled in the mine and that an agreement was made."

"Why do you think Joseph did it?"

"He settled in the mine, Susan." Angela gave a slight frown as she said it. She knew that this was difficult for Susan to digest. "An agreement was made and somehow it got broken… or maybe Joseph didn't really let go of what happened to him before."

"You don't know that."

"Do you?"

Susan was quiet. For the last ten or so years she had been wandering in a haze, taking whatever means necessary to numb the pain and memories of that night and of course when she did an unspeakable thing. It didn't matter that the guy was homeless. Susan looked at Angela with a firm look. "Do you intend to kill him?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer but she was ready to listen to whatever Angela said.

Angela paused a moment as she looked at nothing in particular. She felt tired and worn out but nothing was going to stop her. She knew what Lupei were capable of and the pain she felt in the dream realm, she couldn't believe that could happen. Either way, she was going after her boys and bringing them back. She didn't want to do what she should have done the minute she first saw Joseph Turner but if push came to shove, she would and she highly doubted that he had forgotten about her.

Looking back up at Susan, Angela replied, "If he hurts my boys, I will do what I have to do."

Susan knew that meant that if Joseph left no other choice, she would kill him. "Then I can't help you."

Angela looked off and then stood up. She strapped her chakram to her belt and adjusted her gauntlets. She put Absolution on her back and looked at Susan. "I don't expect you to. Just go. I'll do this alone."

"There is a reason I can't."

"You don't need to explain it to me. I know why." Angela looked at Susan and the hand that was on her arm. She could see the trace ends of the gouges that the yeti had given her. She felt the faint twinge of pain in her ribs and she was exhausted.

"Do you really?"

"Look I know why you won't help me. You still love him and I don't blame you. You were happy when you described him to me."

"Even then you wanted to kill him."

"My orders were to kill him but I wanted to see justice done. I believe in second chances Susan. I gave you yours when I rescued you and because I didn't believe in the order's policy of killing everyone. There are things that I don't agree with and I act because I think it is right and that is why going after my boys is right."

Susan understood where Angela was coming from. She had seen the half vamp in action. After she rescued her, Susan traveled with her for some months as they chased after Joseph. Angela promised to try and save Joseph from the path of destruction. She had told her then that she believed everyone deserves a second chance if they choose to repent.

When they caught up with Joseph, Angela offered him the chance. She said that she would plead his case before the order and the council and ask for leniency if he truly was repentant. Susan thought he would but he decided against it. Susan remembered the words he had said when he attacked Angela and nearly killed her. She thought that the half vamp that saved her life died that day and she left Joseph.

Susan had tried doing the good that she had learned but people were not always forgiving. One night ended up a disaster and she couldn't bear to live in that town with the whispers and the fingers pointing. She left and made her way west. She was driven to drink and when the sixties came along, smoking and weed and the other stuff that could make a person stoned. Was it really a coincidence that she would live in the same town as Joseph and meet up with the one that taught her that there was more to people than meets the eye?

Angela watched the expressions that flitted across Susan's face. She never blamed her for Joseph's decisions. People had to take responsibility. Maybe she could think of something since she didn't want to kill him but if he hurt them… She batted that down and said, "Look, can you just be here and have any medical supplies you have available? That would be enough."

"Why are they so important to you? Are they the famous pets that vampires have?"

Angela had been in the process of putting Setna on the bed. She glanced at Susan before going to her fridge and unearthing the bag of blood. Grabbing her mug, she poured a serving and hid the rest in the fridge. She stared at the dark liquid in the mug and debated on taking it or not. She had done it once to appease Sam but she couldn't do it again. Making a grim face, she put the mug in the fridge. She looked at Susan and replied, "They are not pets."

"Then what are they to you? If I recall you were alone when you rescued me."

Angela had her hand on the door and paused. She turned to glance back and replied, "They are partners, friends and… my family." It was the first time she verbalized how much the boys meant to her. She called them family and not out of some obligation she had to their parents. They were genuine feelings and it was reciprocated by Sam. Dean she was unsure of and because of that, it was a brave new world and terrifying.

Susan realized that Angela did understand where she was coming from when she refused to help her. "That's why you don't expect me to help you."

"I can only show you so much of the capacity for kindness for others in spite of hate. You have to do what you have to do… which is why I will do my best to reason with Joseph but I will say that I don't react well to people who hurt what is mine."

Before Susan could answer, there was a knock at the door. Angela tensed up slightly and looked towards the door. She adjusted her head as if to hear who was on the other side. She cautiously opened up the door and was surprised to find none other than Michael Ellis standing there. Angela raised a brow in cautious surprise and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You were right."

Angela kept her brow raised. "I was?"

Michael Ellis nodded. It had taken time but he had tracked down his rather forceful guest. After she said that she was going to kill Joseph Turner, he had tried to inquire why. She was good at evading answers and probably better than he was. However he couldn't help her when she asked for a current map of the mine.

She had asked him why. He gave her the reason that he was not going to risk a war. She had told him he was already in the middle of one since he had two noted town members missing and possibly dead. She even mentioned Stanley and Rick. She then said that Lupei when they taste first blood, it is often too hard for them to go back especially if they had years of doing it.

Michael hadn't wanted to hear it and showed her out. He said that he wasn't going to help her and that she was on her own. Before she left she paused and turned to face him. She then said that protecting family is all in good but when family started attacking innocents for no good reason out of pure hated, someone had to stop it. You had to stand up to your family.

To him, she sounded like she spoke from experience. She left after that and he thought about it. He went to dig out the map that was the most current of the mine. He stared at it and he had stared at the photo of him and Mad Eye. He had spent his childhood learning about the mine and the old stories of his great grandfather and the old man learned a few things about the family that he didn't know, and was there for him. He made the decision and decided to help the woman.

He had his man find out where she was staying and made plans to come down. He also found out a few things about the woman. Joseph would probably have his head for helping him because of what she was. Yet Michael knew that she could stop the thing that he had feared since Mad Eye died and maybe he wouldn't be ashamed of that part of Ellis history and a few other things.

Michael nodded and replied, "Yeah. I have to stand up to my family."

"How did you find me?"

"I have means and I brought you this." Michael showed her the map. "This is the last map that was made of the mine before it closed. However there is the risk that Joseph may have done some work since then."

"I just need to be able to find my way to get my boys."

"Mind if I came along?"

Angela looked at Michael Ellis. She wasn't going to be responsible for the patron of the town getting killed. She replied, "Can't risk you."

"Joseph is family. He will listen to family," Michael replied. He then gave a slight shrug and a slight smile. He added, "Besides there are a few things about me that might help."

* * *

"Sonofabitch."

Dean grunted as he landed on the ground hard. He had been at it for… he had not a damn clue. The only thing he was sure of was that he was in a hole in the ground that someone called a mine and he was getting his ass kicked and giving some to a crazy coot that was actually one of those things so the poor bastards in that cage he was in didn't have a chance if they were planning to escape.

Dean tried not to wince but every inch of his body hurt. He could tell that he was sporting a couple of broken ribs, bruising probably down to the bone on some of his limbs and maybe bruised muscles and he prayed that he didn't have anything like bruised kidneys. He was sporting a couple of cuts that made Angela's beating when she was human look like a picnic. His knuckles were bruised and his wrists had ligature marks. He was a mess and he got the feeling that for these guys, the party was just getting started.

The fight had stopped and he knew this because the spectators were growing silent and the coot had backed up. Dean stood up and looked around. He couldn't help it, "Don't stop on my account. This was just starting to get fun."

The low growls were hardly reassuring and Dean was wondering where they took his brother. He hadn't seen Sam and he had tried to keep track of the direction they may have taken him in but in between being dragged on the ground and pushed and shoved and pulled, that became a futile effort. He could only hope that Sam was okay since they seemed to leave him alone when he didn't fight back. _Seems that Sammy learned your lesson on patience better than me Angie_, he thought to himself as he looked around.

"If you are looking for more, we will gladly give it to you. However there are a few things to discuss."

Dean turned in the direction of the voice. With so many bodies of whatever they were all around, it made it difficult to pinpoint who was talking to him. Dean wasn't going to make this easy however and replied, "I ain't in the mood for discussing anything until I see my brother."

"All in good time," and the owner of the voice appeared as the crowd parted like the Red Sea.

Dean looked up to see a middle aged guy with dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing clothes that he would wear on the job. Undershirt, flannel shirt, jeans and boots. He looked like he belonged in the town. Dean demanded, "Where is Sam?"

"So that's the meek lamb's name? How interesting. I once knew a Sam and he hated that I called him Sammy. But I sense that you are not one to talk unless you are reassured. I will make you a deal…"

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked the question forcing each word out slow and deliberate. He had enough playing games. He had to make sure Sam was all right.

"You will see your brother but only after you answer my questions. Refusing to answer will provide penalties to the both of you."

There was the kicker. So if Dean didn't or couldn't answer the questions, he and Sam would suffer the consequences. It was basically a glorified torture session at most. Dean needed to get some assurances and replied, "Leave Sam out of it and I'll answer any questions you like. I don't promise you'll like them though."

"Interesting. You say you'll answer anything and yet you don't have the first clue what I may ask you. You must really care for your brother."

"You touch him and I'll rip your lungs out."

The guy chuckled. He liked this one too. He was a scrapper but he had a way with words that had him impressed. The brothers were resilient people but he would get his answers and if he knew her… He looked down at Dean and replied, "You have quite a temper. Perhaps if we knew each other's names, we could make the insults more personal. I am Joseph Turner and you…" He flicked his fingers and got a wallet. He flipped it open and looked at the IDs. "Hmm… you seem to have a lot of names in here but they all have one thing in common… Dean."

"I guess you're a genius then douchebag."

"Brave words considering you went through round one with something you didn't even know the first damn clue about… Dean." Joseph flung the wallet down and actually hit Dean on the head with it. He looked at him mockingly before he jumped down to walk up to the human. "Tell me are you really willing to risk your life against a creature that had been considered extinct?"

"Bad habit," Dean replied. He had ignored the wallet hitting him in the face. That was minor compared to what this Joseph Turner was going to get if he didn't see Sam and if his brother was badly hurt. "I don't frigging care what you are. I want to see my brother."

Joseph used his speed to get up close and personal with Dean. He did a slight sniff and took pleasure in the fact that the human did flinch slightly but not as much as the others. So he did have experience with that. Well time to have some fun. He gave another sniff and he picked up the scent. It was the same as before but it was much fainter on this one. He said, "You have the same scent but fainter. Interesting."

"I don't swing that way bitch."

Joseph looked at Dean in the eye. He was aware of what the human was referring to and he wasn't impressed since the humans seemed intent upon attacking anyone that didn't fit their precious status quo. "I'm sure you don't. Yet your brother had the same scent but much stronger. Are they together?" Joseph looked at Dean with a slightly inquisitive look. Scent could only tell him so much and the rest would have to come from either one of them.

Dean may only have a GED but he wasn't stupid. He had picked up a few things ever since she joined up with them and some he kept for his own amusement and others it was for the job. He knew what this douche was talking about and it made sense since for one thing they practically sat next to each other every time they grabbed a meal and they did talk while star gazing. That didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for this fur bag. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

Joseph prided on himself in being a good detector of lies. This human was lying to him. The other had been genuinely confused but that didn't mean that he didn't know anything. Maybe he did hit him a little too hard but he'll live. Right now he had to deal with this smart aleck. In retaliation, he gave a forceful punch to the gut.

To Dean that punch felt harder than the crazy coot's and he couldn't help but double over. The air felt like it had been sucked from his lungs. He clutched his stomach in response and breathed to try and get that lost air back in his lungs.

"I don't like it when people lie to me. They just convince me even more that all you humans are liars. Now answer the question."

"Yeah well join the club. I don't like them either," Dean replied more or less to keep the guy talking. "And I have not a damn clue." He got a cuff across his face for his troubles.

"And yet you persist in telling me that you don't know what I am referring to when I ask my question. You play a dangerous game and for what?" Joseph peered at the human as if he couldn't quite understand him.

Dean for his part wiped his mouth where he felt the blood come out. There was still blood in his mouth and he spat it out. The bastard hit hard. At least his hands were free to defend himself. He replied, "I don't like answering questions unless I have context."

Joseph gave a slight nod. So he wanted to play it that way. He gave a mocking smile as he turned away. "Then tell me, have you kept company with blood suckers lately?"

_That's putting it into context. _Dean eyed Joseph warily. It really was putting it into context and he felt pissed that the douche called her a blood sucker. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't one of them. She may be because she could vamp out like they did but she didn't kill people drinking blood. Hell she hated it. Right now though he had to hold his temper since that could tell the guy what he wanted to know. He could be the sarcastic ass he always was and it seemed for the moment that they left Sam alone but he wouldn't be reassured until he saw his baby brother with his own eyes. He replied, "I'm a hunter, furball. I don't hang out with things that kill you."

"I figured you would say that but this blood sucker is very unique." Joseph kept his temper in since this human seemed determined to be difficult in spite of the fact that he could kill him and his brother very easily. And for what? To protect her?

"Don't know any vamps personally unless you count the kind that hunt their own," Dean replied. The guy wasn't hitting him now and that could spell to be bad for Angela if that was who they were after.

Joseph growled and replied, "Those fools think they are doing good by regulating their kind? They are nothing but killers, even their dirty Halflings. And she is the worst."

"She who?"

Joseph lost his temper and was aware that he had changed part of his body. He gave a powerful blow to Dean's chest and sent him flying into the wall. At first he thought he killed him since he heard cloth ripping and the crack of ribs breaking.

Dean tried hard not to heave but he couldn't help but spit out blood. His chest was burning from the newly acquired broken ribs and something else. He managed to roll to his side to take a look. The front of his shirt was torn and he could see red coming through. Shit he was in trouble.

"The one that bears a sword that seems to live once in her hand."

_Shit he is referring to Angie. No way am I saying anything._ Dean knew that he was going to make things worse and with the injuries to his chest… No he wasn't going to give this guy anything to hurt her or Sam. He replied, "Sounds like a piece of lore to me." He paid for it when the guy grabbed him hard.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie admits what she thinks and feels but is still not sure as she plans her attack. Dean is being the smart aleck again. *sigh* Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam opened his eyes slowly when he was sure that the guy who called himself Joseph Turner was gone. After that last throw, he went still and pretended to be knocked out. It worked since the guy barked for someone and told whoever it was to make sure that he didn't die… yet. It didn't sound good then and Sam had a feeling he knew why. He could feel it.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he glanced around and found the room to be empty. That gave him time to assess his injuries. There was nothing too bad on the ribs and maybe a concussion and his back wasn't exactly gushing red; the bruises and dried blood from the cuts on his face were another story but not life threatening. His abdomen was something else.

At one point Sam decided to actually defend himself during the interrogation and the fight. He had figured it out that the guy was asking about Angela and was determined not to feed the guy ammunition. He knew he was going to get a big head slap from her for not saying anything but this was Angela. She was family.

During the fight, Sam found an old piece of wood that could have been the handle of a pickaxe or something. The head was broken off and could be used as a weapon. He took advantage of that and picked it up. It was awkward since his wrists were still shackled but he managed to get in a few good hits. That pissed the guy off though and he knocked it out of Sam's hands or rather took it. Now Sam was looking at the product of that.

The sharp end had been thrust into his left in the abdomen. He was lucky he caught it to prevent it to go any deeper but the damage was done. It had broken off and that was when he got tossed the last time and pretended to get knocked out. Looking at it, Sam knew he was going to have to pull it out but that could bring more problems. He had no choice though and taking a good grip on the stake, he pulled it out trying hard not to scream out in pain.

Panting from pulling it out, Sam looked at the bloody stake and dropped it next to him. Now he needed to put pressure on the wound. The exertion was hardly worth it but he needed something. Since he couldn't take his jacket and over shirt off the normal way, he reached up and ripped the seams so his over shirt fell away. Picking it up he wrapped it around his waist and tightened it with all the strength he could muster. He gritted his teeth and groaned out loud. It felt like getting sliced and his fingernail pulled out all over again but ten times amplified.

He tied it off and made sure the knot was nice and tight before collapsing on the ground to take a breather. He felt his breath coming out in gasps. He needed to conserve his strength if he was going to get out of here or if she dropped in and caused mayhem. Either way he was not going to let her or Dean carry him out. He could do it on his own two feet.

"You should've just told him that you knew her. He would have left you alone if you did."

Sam turned his head towards the voice and saw that it was the same girl he had met earlier. She was holding a basin of something. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He replied, "And have him do something to hurt her? No way."

The girl studied the human. Even when he realized who Joseph was talking about, he refused to say anything. Why would he do that? Why would he protect the one with the sword of vengeance who would lead more like her to kill their kind off? To her, he didn't seem like the type to kill unless he had to and neither his brother.

She approached the human, afraid that he would try something but given that she had watched him exert himself to exhaustion treating his wound, she highly doubted it. Still she could always call for the guard and she could defend herself. She put the basin full of water nearby and with the cup she had brought she offered, "Water?"

Sam looked at the girl. She was a slight thing but he didn't have trouble believing that she could turn into one of those things. He propped himself on one of his elbows to peer into the basin. He saw that it was water and took the cup. The water tasted good going down his throat and he felt a little better. He handed it back and slowly began to sit himself up and he took a look around and took in the fact that the place looked like a hurricane went through it. He realized that the girl had started sniffing him and he asked, "What?"

"I don't think she is as bad as Joseph makes her seem. How could someone with a pleasant scent be so awful?"

Sam frowned in confusion and in slight embarrassment since she was, as Dean would put it, checking him out. "What scent?"

The girl looked at Sam and realized she was making the human a little uncomfortable. She apologized for that and said, "How can you be around her and not recognize it?"

"Not all humans have a good sense of smell," Sam allowed. He watched as the girl scampered around trying to clean up.

"Her scent is distinctive," the girl replied as she did what she had been told to do. The human wasn't going anywhere. Joseph did a number on him already and it looked like he was just getting started. "I don't understand why Joseph dislikes her so much."

Sam had little trouble wondering about that since he knew that most things with a beef on Angela didn't like her. He thought it was because they couldn't stand the fact that she was that selfless when it came to hunting things and saving people. Yet he knew that she thought that people should hate her and he was at a loss as to why. Maybe this girl could give insight. It would pass the time until round two. "What kind of scent?"

The girl looked at the human. He really couldn't smell it and it was that strong on him. It was a puzzle but then again he was right in that normal humans couldn't smell that good. It wouldn't hurt to tell. He did know the vampire. She replied, "Understand it is not normal for a vampire to smell like this. Usually they have blood and death and maybe something else."

"I can tell you now she's not a vamp."

The girl frowned. How can that be? Unless the human didn't see her as such. He was a hunter so he would be able to tell the difference. "Why do you say that?"

Sam shrugged. Any movement was good even though it was accompanied by pain. "She's half vamp."

The girl nodded as she cleaned up. She didn't quite understand but she would give time to think about it. She continued, "Then that explains why I smell nothing but roses."

_Roses? _It was an interesting thought to Sam. He wasn't going to argue since it was obvious that the girl had a better sense of smell than he. Thinking about it, it was actually sort of funny and sort of not. Certainly Sam had the right frame of mind to pick up on the fact that she would be the last one to think of herself as a flower. However he could see how the scent would make things that knew her crazy and she probably showed them mercy too.

"Wild roses."

"Excuse me?" Sam frowned at the girl.

"It's wild roses."

Sam continued to frown as he processed what had been told to him. It certainly would be fun to tease Angela with it but only if she didn't put herself down so much. The last thing he would want to do is make her feel bad. At least it was a secret he would carry to the grave. No way was he going to let Dean know about this.

He started contemplating on means of escape. His wrists may be chained but he recalled how Dean used them as a weapon. That was always an option. The thing was he was certain that there were guards all over the place and he was injured. He was going to need some help. The thing was he wasn't sure if he should trust the girl. After all she was probably only here on that douche Joseph's orders. He shifted slightly and winced because his shirt was tight around his middle and everything just freaking hurt.

"You shouldn't move. If you appear weak, he'll just kill you."

That was something to think about but that wasn't an option. He had to be able to move if he was going to get to Dean and that deputy. He had nothing else to say so he popped the question, "Why do you hang around here? It's obvious you're scared of the guy."

"Joseph feeds us and protects us. He prevents hunters like you from hunting us. Not all of us kill people. We just want to live and be free to exist."

"But why hang around people that are just as bad as the hunters you think me and my brother are?"

"We kill to defend ourselves," the girl retorted back. Well she didn't kill. She just had nowhere else to go. What did this hunter know?

"You don't," Sam asserted. He could tell right away that she was not like Joseph.

"You don't know anything you filthy hunter," the girl spat and left.

_Well that was certainly worth the try_, Sam thought to himself. He figured that she wouldn't respond favorably but she was a scared girl. She probably didn't have anyone else. It was something to think on since that seemed to be similar to Angela. _What was it she said? She collected strays and orphans?_ The excessive thinking wasn't doing to well with his head but it was all that Sam could do as he observed and bided his time.

It paid off though when the guard came in. He was looking at Sam with a pleased expression and Sam saw that wasn't a good thing. Still he had the time to plan and while it was probably the most stupid, it was something. Even Angela couldn't fault him for trying though he was going to pay for keeping his mouth shut about her.

_It's thoughtful but don't ever do that again Sam. I'm not worth it._

It was a fine time to think about that but it served to give Sam focus. He waited until the guard was in the right position. The guard reached down and grabbed the chains jerked Sam to his feet. He winced from the sudden movement and he wobbled a bit on his feet.

"Meek lamb and he hasn't even gone all out on you. Pathetic," the guard replied. "Come on. Time to go."

Sam took the opportunity and with a quick motion he kicked the guard in the gut and then used his shackles to grab the guard in a chokehold. He held on as the guard struggled to get him off. He grunted and held on when the guard tried backing into the wall. It agitated the cuts on his back and it didn't do his abdomen any favors either. Still he held on until the guard collapsed from the lack of air and was lying on the ground.

It was tempting to swoop in for the kill but Sam couldn't do it. Instead he took a deep breath and holding his side, he left the room. He had no idea where to go from there and decided to follow on luck… if Winchester luck was anything to go by. He picked a tunnel and went down it after finding something to be a weapon. He gripped his side and groaned. His whole body hurt. He wanted nothing more than to stop but he had to get to Dean.

Sam followed the tunnel he had chosen becoming hopelessly lost. He paused and listened for any sign or clue as to where to go. It was quiet but way too quiet. Sam figured something was up but being in an unfamiliar place was not doing him favors. Still he had to try. He continued through until he thought he heard something. He stopped to take a look around and listen. He then heard it again and it lifted his spirits.

_Sam? Sammy!_

That was Dean. Only Dean would call him that. Sam listened and when Dean called for him, he followed. It was probably stupid since it could be a trap but he could be cautious and take them by surprise. Taking a breath he continued forward holding his weapon. He made his way forward and followed the sound of his brother's voice.

He made it to an open area that was fairly well lit. He paused to look around. "Dean?"

It was enough for Sam to be taken by surprise. He found his feet swept out from under him. Sam landed hard on his back and groaned. His hand brushed against his injured side and he felt the wetness of blood. He wasn't distracted for long since he was kicked in the side and he rolled over. It was then that he heard cheering. He also heard one other voice.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up and saw Dean being held by two of those wolf man things and he looked like he had been through hell. He could make out the familiar streaks of red on Dean's chest and his brother's nose looked a little funny. All around were others cheering and laughing was Joseph himself. Joseph said, "Welcome to round two Sam."

* * *

The back roads were nothing but dirt and forest but the smell of damp earth was like breathing in rich oxygen. Angela relished in the smell and picked up new smells that she hadn't been able to before. It was rather strange but she could actually pick out different smells of different animals but the main one was the smell of earth.

Perhaps it was because she understood the richness soil contained. Maybe it was her vampire half that craved the warmth of the earth or some weird nonsense since they were the living dead. It was stupid nonsense that would have amused the princess. Right now she had more important business at hand.

Angela sniffed the air as she paused from her running through the forest. She could smell the faint scents of the Lupei that had been scouting and guarding. The faintness was alarming since that meant that the whole pack was in the mine. Well she could handle it and she had some backup.

"I thought you were on restricted duty."

Angela smirked as she inched her way forward while crouching. She could make out the back entrance of the mine. She replied, "I was."

Wosret grinned and kneeled next to Angel, "So I take it that the boys needed your help."

Angela sobered and replied, "They're in trouble. It's Lupei."

Wosret frowned as she struggled to remember what she learned when she was learning about being a goddess and how the world worked. She remembered hearing about Lupei but they were made out to be extinct. She whispered, "I thought they were extinct."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Angela replied as she surveyed the entrance. Taking a chance she sprinted towards the entrance. She hid beside the entrance to see if there were any guards on patrol.

Wosret caught up to Angela. She pressed herself against the wall next to Angela. "Well this is a surprise. How do you know about Lupei?"

"I tangled with a few. Made friends with one." Angela looked into the mine. She then looked at Wosret who was surveying everything. She could appeal to the goddess for help but even she knew that the gods never interfered unless it was a serious infraction. "Fine time to show up for some fun."

"Actually I've been watching and observing." Wosret looked at Angela. "I know that this wasn't what you expected and not what our mutual acquaintance expected either. I am sorry."

"Don't be. Right now I gotta get in there and get my boys. These Lupei are not the friendly kind." Angela frowned when she felt rain drops start to fall, first slow and then a downpour started. Nice thing to add a little rain. She looked at Wosret and said, "Tell our friend that I thank him." She then moved to slink towards the entrance.

Wosret watched Angela head towards the mine entrance. The rain didn't bother her at all. She whispered, "I will and good luck."

Angela made it inside the entrance. She was wet and it added extra weight to her clothes but she could make it. She stood there and looked around. She could go either left or right. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and began sniffing the air. Even through the rain she could pick out the smells. There were many so she focused on what she knew to be the boys' scents.

It was rather noxious with the wet dog fur smell and body odors. She thought she was good in telling the difference between human and demon. This was a whole new world. It was no wonder that Fang Boy has that habit of wrinkling his nose whenever he came by the salvage yard. Out of all the smells though she was able to lock onto two distinct ones and they went to the right.

She ran through the tunnel pausing so often to make sure she was on the right scent. A sound caught her attention and she slowed down. She peered around the corner and saw what looked like a cage like structure. A sniff confirmed that the boys had been through here. She was about ready to pass it when she heard a moan.

It was reaction and instinct to jump into a fighting stance. Angela looked around for any sign of activity before peering into the cage. She could make out a body next to one of the walls. She could tell it wasn't either of the boys but it looked like a victim of the Lupei.

"You might want to get a key."

Angela tried not to jump. She turned to see the thin face of Susan. It surprised her that the girl came. She replied, "You've gotten better at sneaking up on people."

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "I learned from one of the best."

"I don't know about that," Angela replied as she studied the cage. Susan was right. They needed a key. She looked around trying to find a solution. "So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to help me."

Susan began looking for a key too. She replied, "I care about him still and I know that you wouldn't do anything unless you had too and…"

Angela looked at Susan. She was about to reply when a gruff voice sounded, "What are you doing there?"

Both turned to see about seven guys coming towards them. Angela tensed since she was certain that they could sniff out her scent. Susan was probably safe since she was one of them. She had to hand it to Susan who tried to pull it off. Susan replied, "Bringing in a new one."

The leader of the gang looked at Angela and then at Susan. He didn't seem convinced as he replied, "Really?" He then moved in closer. He peered at Susan and then thrust his face at Angela and started sniffing like a crazed dog. He moved his head about the whole area around Angela's neck and took in all the scents. His eyes narrowed.

Angela saw the eyes narrow on the guy's face. She didn't need him to say anything to know that he knew she was not what she appeared to be. The guy's face contorted into a scowl as it turned to Susan and he took the opportunity to sniff her. He said, "She's not a human and you aren't one of us."

Susan couldn't say anything about that. She had hoped that by at least smelling similar to the others, she would be able to pass herself off as one of them. She had forgotten that Joseph had trained a few of his best to be adept sniffers. They would be able to recognize who was part of his pack and who wasn't and it had been a while. She would have had small changes in hers.

The nonresponse seemed to aggravate the guard more. Angela could see his appearance start to change. He said, "You don't belong here, especially you Vampire." He gave a grunt and a slight howl.

That was the signal for the group to attack. Angela didn't have time to pull out her sword so she countered using her forearms to block the strikes. There were quite a few of them and she noticed that Susan had started to utilize her abilities. Angela decided to try something.

Concentrating, she put her focus into one good strike. Utilizing her telekinetic abilities she made a swiping motion and the sheer force knocked the group off their feet. It stunned them and allowed Susan to make a full change. She glanced at the fully changed Lupei and grinned before giving a battle yell and sprung forward.

Several of the other Lupei had gotten to their feet. They had changed and had begun to charge. Angela grinned as she blocked a blow with her arm and reached out to grab another. She gave a few heavy hits until she was grabbed from behind. She hated that and reacted by trying to beat her captor with her fist and feet until she was suddenly released.

Turning around she saw Susan holding the limp body of the Lupei that tried to strangle her. Judging by the odd angle of the head, Angela surmised that Susan broke the Lupei's neck. Angela looked at Susan and she nodded at her. Angela understood that Susan' understood that sometimes, certain things had to be done.

Angela didn't want to kill Lupei. They had just as much right to live as any other creature and be subjugated to the same rules as everyone else. However those that aimed to kill and took pleasure out of killing needed to be either, captured and imprisoned, or they were to be killed. The look Susan gave Angela told her that she understood a little more where she was coming from.

Angela returned the nod and turned just in time to deflect the charge of another one. This one she used his momentum to careen her into the bars of the cage. To her surprise the gate came crashing down. It enabled her to pull out Absolution and she held it ready since the next few Lupei came out with the desire to kill in their eyes.

Susan growled and roared in response to theirs. She put herself between them and the human whom she recognized as Deputy Russ. It was like the days when she rode with Absolution. She crouched and took the charge of another one of her kind and absorbed the impact. It turned out to be a scuffle and Susan thought she understood how wrestlers felt when they grappled with their opponents.

Angela whipped Absolution and sliced at the Lupei. She watched as Absolution made contact with the chest of one of the Lupei. The cut wasn't deep but Absolution was made to kill just about anything supernatural. Angela knew that the Lupei felt the pain. She didn't expect him to make a loud roar and shout, "The sword of vengeance! She is here for them!"

Angela knew who the Lupei was referring to. She gave him a hard punch to silence him. Now they knew she was there and they would be out for blood.

"Go."

Angela turned to see Susan finishing up. The Lupei repeated, "Go. I will make sure the deputy gets out. Save them."

Angela nodded and took to running down the tunnel. She widened her nostrils to pick up the scent. They knew she was coming but they hadn't seen anything just yet. She would save them.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sammy was trying the talking thing again and Angie is just getting started. Stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter of Pack of Strays...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam fell to the ground and scrambled away as best as he could. He had been at this for… he had no clue. Time seemed to have slowed and dragged out. Part of it was because it was a constant hounding by Joseph Turner and the other part was that his energy was flagging due to his injuries. He knew Dean was there… well he was initially and Sam actually caught sight of his brother but lost track of him after Joseph jumped in and turned into his wolf man appearance.

Truth be told, Sam had never seen anything like it before. He was familiar with werewolves and he had been introduced to a sort of shifter werewolf, courtesy of Lykos, and then there was the Venator that was like Angela but could 'vamp out' or in his case 'wolf out' like her but this was a cross between human and wolf. There was the hairy part along with the snout and they could stand on tow legs and converse but their movements were fast when they moved on all fours.

So far Sam held his own pretty good but the constant chasing and running was wear and tear and Joseph did give him a couple of good licks. That added a few scratches and more bruises to his already bruised body. He was able to retaliate but it was mostly using the environment against Joseph and that would get him only so far. He clambered to his feet and tried to hide between some of the larger boulders that had been left around.

"Playing hide and seek Sammy? Not very sporting."

Sam looked around as he took a breather to check his abdomen. With the amount of red that was showing through, he was aware that something would have to be done or he would be in certain trouble. So what if he wasn't exactly being sporting for the guy. He had to work with what worked for him.

His respite wasn't going to last for long since out of nowhere Joseph caught up to him and took a swipe at him. Sam barely dodged the blow but the rock where his head had been suffered for it with a deep gouge. It had Sam wondering how the guy could do that and not feel any pain but that was pushed away by the fact that he had to dodge another blow. He sidestepped and tripped on a rock and fell down to the ground with a thud. Another rock poked him in the stomach and it felt like he was winded.

"Getting a little slow there," Joseph growled out. He then charged forward ready to grab Sam. He reached out with his claws fully extended, ready to do some serious damage. He growled in pleasure at the prospect

Sam rolled out of the way but felt a burning sensation on his lower leg and he couldn't help but cry out. He looked and saw that it was a deep cut starting just above his right knee and most of it was on his lower leg on the side. The red showing through was not a pretty sight and he struggled to get to his feet and stumbled from the pain. He looked to see Joseph looking at him like he was a crippled prey or something.

Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the tunnels. Sam watched as Joseph pricked his ears to listen. He took the moment to start putting some distance between him and wolf man but he couldn't help but overhear what was being relayed.

_The sword of vengeance! She is here for them! The vampire is here!_

Sam knew what that meant. She was here and judging by the way the growls and roars were sounding, she was pissed. That didn't matter. She was there to rescue him and Dean and that thought alone was comforting.

"So she came for you after all Sammy," Joseph said.

"The name is Sam," Sam replied. As much as he hated the nickname, there were only two people who could call him that. Everyone else could just stick it where the sun don't shine. He stood ready to defend himself. Just knowing that she was here gave a little more push to keep fighting.

"So now you want to get picky? Too late," Joseph growled. If she had come for the two that tried to rescue the others, then he had an advantage. They obviously meant something to her and judging by the way Sam looked, he would be able to get her right where he wanted her. He would finish what he should have done the last time they met.

"All I know is that you pissed her off and she's not nearly as nice when you do that," Sam replied. He steadied himself, ready to run.

Joseph growled and took after Sam. Since his leg was injured, Sam did a hopping limp run and he slowly down considerably. It also didn't help that his wrists were still shackled together and the chains felt heavy. It was not really a surprise but a painful reality when Sam felt his arms jerked from the forceful yank on the chain and he fell to the ground. He landed on his bad leg and he gritted his teeth as he hissed at the pain. It was agonizing when he started to get dragged along the ground towards the center of the cavern. At least it wasn't too long a ride because Sam was certain he would pass out.

Joseph held onto the chain ready to yank it up. The other was being a perfect toy for his pack members who needed to let off steam. He had been perfect bait to lure Sam in. It was all a set up since he loved having fun with his playthings that eventually became food. Plus he was certain that she sent them. It was typical of her and she turned people against their own kind. He looked down at the limp form. Sam was pretty smart. He knew when to get up and when to stay down.

Sam was biding his time and he was certain that Joseph knew that too. He had been through two rounds with the guy and it was enough for Sam to realize that the chances of getting out alive and outsmarting someone who knew the caves like Dean knew every inch of the Impala was a slim chance. Funny thing was that was what he thought when she started teaching him tricks that her kind and others he had met would do. He thought she couldn't be beat.

_It's a matter of who is smarter Sam. Even someone who has experience can be outmaneuvered._

Well he did manage that. He could bide his time. He just had to figure out how to capitalize on it. Right now the best thing to do was to play possum. His leg was killing him though and at the moment he couldn't tell if it was his leg or his abdomen or… whatever. It didn't help when Joseph nudged his bad leg with his foot. It made Sam grit his teeth and groan.

"Don't worry Sam. I have a nice little surprise for the bitch. I will finish what I started that night finally."

_Not if she gets you first_, Sam thought to himself. He lifted himself slightly to look in the direction Joseph was looking. How the guy knew she would be coming from that direction was beyond him but knowing Angela, she was either going to focus or do something worse. He didn't forget what Nick mentioned in their last conversation. All he could do was pray and hope that she wouldn't do anything foolish since she was still recovering. He couldn't help but say out loud, "And she probably thinks the same thing about you."

Joseph smiled at that. He could see that Sam found little use in pretending he didn't know her. Yet he also found it suspicious. She would not hire stupid hunters. She would have taught them a thing or two about killing without mercy. She would have made them into murderers just like those that he put an end to at Sojourner. He replied, "I don't doubt that. We have a… history together."

"I'll bet," Sam retorted. He didn't care for the fact that Joseph implied it was something of a relationship but he knew better. He knew it was a form of goading and knew that Joseph meant they met once before. That he didn't doubt since she had been around for a long time. They were bound to come across people she met previously and they had.

"Do I detect a little bit of jealousy?"

"No, just being a pissed off human and one that knows you're in for a rough ride." Sam realized he was probably laying it on a little thick since he knew that she wasn't one hundred percent and yet she was causing mayhem.

"That I look forward to. It's been a long time."

Sam didn't say anything but was given a slight kick for the sheer hell of it. His thoughts drifted to his brother. Knowing Dean, he would be raising holy hell and if he heard the shouts, he would be doing whatever it took to get free.

* * *

Dean was pissed. They used him. They used him to lure Sam and his baby brother was paying the price for his refusal to tell the douche bag anything about Angela. It did occur to him that he and Sam were going to get the crap beaten out of them anyway but he felt that he could have done more.

They told him that his brother had escaped and was somewhere in the tunnels. They told him to call for him. He refused. He refused even after they punched him in the stomach repeated causing the cuts to reopen and bleed. It also made him throw up from all the hitting and that seemed to amuse them more.

Dean realized his mistake when he called out weakly to his brother after becoming disoriented. He cursed himself and he watched as that Joseph prat give his Sammy a nasty hit. That was when Dean saw the shirt tied across Sam's abdomen and the red stain. He cursed the bastard and tried breaking free to help his brother.

He was stopped when he was given a clothesline that nearly broke his neck… well it could've broken his neck if it had been any harder. He landed with a thud and he felt a rock dig into his lower back near his kidneys. It hurt like there was no tomorrow and he cursed because there was nothing else to do. They were laughing at the fact that they had gotten him to hand over Sam on a silver platter for their 'boss' fun. Then that Joseph told them to take him and have their fun with him.

_Well I'm sure they are having fun_, Dean thought as he picked himself up even though the effort was trying. They managed to dislocate his shoulder in the process and give him a couple of new gouges on his arms and torso. The bastards had sharp claws and they weren't afraid to use them.

Dean held his upper arm in support and the injured limb flapped about uselessly. He stared at the two things that were having fun with him. They were debating on whether or not to kill him. That was when he heard the one thing that drove him stark crazy. He heard Sam's cry of pain.

Dean knew that both his and Sam's pain threshold was pretty high since they had been on the job for as long as they had even with Sam's furlough at Stanford. For Sam to cry out as he did, that meant whatever happened really hurt and given that he had already been injured when he walked into the trap… Dean saw red and knew he had to get to his brother.

Since the two were distracted, Dean took a chance and started running. He had a good start as he went back the way they came. The thing was that they dragged him a fair distance and the tunnel was dimly lit. He stumbled along the way. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Sam was hurt and he needed him.

Dean had good momentum but it was short lived when something pummeled into his back. He landed hard and felt for sure that he twisted something. He certainly did something to his wrist in the fall but that was superseded by the fact that he felt hot breath on the back of his neck as he was pinned. One of those things was on his back and Dean felt like he was getting crushed.

"Going somewhere, maggot?"

Dean grunted since his air was getting cut off. He retorted, "Yeah. Up yours furbag."

Dean felt his hair being grabbed and his head was pounded into the dirt. For guys that were pretty strong, they were well in control of their strength. Dean was certain they could squish his head to a pulp but something held them back. He was certain that Joseph exerted some influence over these things but then he heard the words echo through the tunnel. He was amazed that the tunnels hadn't collapsed from all the echoes. The words that were growled were not clear at first but they became clear once Dean managed to focus even though his lack of air was making him want to pass out.

_The sword of vengeance! She is here for them! The vampire is here!_

_Timing couldn't be better Angie_, Dean thought as he struggled. He was being held down and he could feel the grip of the ape on top of him tightened around his arms. He couldn't do much except wriggle around.

"The vampire is here. What do we do?"

"We carry out orders. Joseph will handle her."

Dean listened to the conversation. Apparently Joseph knew about Angela but the insistence on calling her a vamp was utter ridiculousness. Yeah she had vamp blood in her but she had human blood too and while it took a while for him, he asserted that she was more human than most real humans. He basically saw her as a human with superhuman strength and super cool powers. He said, "Knowing her, she'll take care of him. Not bad for a human."

There was a growl and Dean felt pressure on his head. "Shut up. She's not human. Not the one that carries the sword of vengeance."

"The name is Absolution, assphat." Dean couldn't help it. If they were going to refer to her by name or her sword by name, they better sure as hell better get it right. It just sounded stupid when they got it wrong. Somewhere though in the back of Dean's mind, he was under the impression that Joseph told them that out of some hatred of her.

One of Dean's captors growled and got off of Dean to give him a good kick in the gut. Dean flew a little and hit the wall. He dry heaved feeling sick from the punches and that last kick to the gut. Usually he would have a quip to say about people getting sick from a beating but now having to go through it, he could sympathize.

"Not so tough now are you?"

Dean gulped some air and looked at the assphat. His eyes felt heavy but he managed to spit out, "I'm still kicking aren't I?"

For his troubles he was hauled to his feet and brought up close to the wolf man's face. He could smell the doggy breath and a bunch of other odors that he was sure was going to make him even more sick if he learned what those smells were. The wiry hair left a good brushing to be desired and maybe a flea bath. It was amusing to think of that even though he was being gripped tightly by both arms.

The guy growled, "Not for long."

"Dude, you need a tic tac. Maybe a flea bath," Dean replied. If his arms were free, he would have been making gestures to emphasize the bad breath. As it were he couldn't and was pinned against the wall forcefully and effectively winding him.

"That is the least of your worries."

Dean would have said something but then he heard a sound. At first he thought it was the general cacophony of the growls and roars. When it sounded again, it was much clearer. He grinned and started chuckling even though he was a mess.

"What's so funny?"

Dean continued to chuckle and it didn't help that he was slammed into the wall again. Catching his breath he became quiet so they could hear it. There was no mistaking it. He knew that cry from anywhere. He then replied, "I think you're the ones that need to be worried."

The two numbskulls looked up to hear. Dean knew that they heard it. He studied them and it looked like they were actually scared. They better be. He had seen what she did to the Venator and he was sure that she gave a hell fight to the yeti and probably a dozen other things that she had done before hooking up with him and Sam. He let out in a childish taunt, "You're in trouble."

Of course that didn't sit well with the two. The one holding Dean held him up and began squeezing him but left his arms free. Dean felt the pressure on his ribs. They were going to squish him to death. The amusing thought of what she was going to do to the asshole Joseph for hurting Sam crossed his mind. Definitely the virago was going to be set free.

The pressure brought him back to reality and Dean's instincts to struggle to survive kicked in. He twisted and used his good arm to pound on the wolf man's own arm. It was not effective but a good attempt at trying to get the guy to release him. He was throttled a little but he kept at it. Suddenly he heard a whirring sound and the nearest torch got knocked to the ground where it stayed lit. The next thing Dean knew, he was falling and he landed with a dull thud and hit his head on the wall of the tunnel. Of all the hits he had taken, that one made him see stars and really threatened to knock him out. Still Dean managed to keep his eyes open and he watched a blur jump in and swung a sword. He could hear blood spatter as it moved until a familiar hand touched him and softly asked, "Dean?"

* * *

She had heard the call echo through the tunnels as the word was passed through. She tensed up in fear but was ready to defend the two that had been placed in her care. She could face the vampire and if she had to, she could kill her. She would protect the children and yet she had doubts. That injured hunter had placed doubts.

She knew that hunters had the tendency to shoot first and asked questions later. That was what Joseph said since he had experience with them. She had been nervous when she brought the water to the hunter and checked to make sure that he wasn't dead. She was surprised that he didn't even try to attack her when she came in. Then again the injuries sustained probably didn't allow for that.

Rather he just sat there and had a conversation about her and of all things his friend's scent. It was a thing to ponder. It was faint on the hunter but strong and she couldn't understand it at all. How could someone who was supposed to be a violent killer have a scent that was associated with things that were not violent?

The hunter seemed to know it but he wasn't willing to share. Rather he was thoughtful about it. Then he started asking her why she was here. It seemed all he wanted to do was talk. She thought it was some type of trick and left before he could poison her mind anymore. He didn't know what it was like to be a freak and alone.

Now she was with the two children that were under her care. Like her, they were orphans and had nowhere else to go. When they arrived, she was told to watch and teach them. So far she had been able to avoid having them go through one of the sporting events that Joseph liked to have them do. Did she really have sympathy for humans?

There was a howl and one of the kids asked, "Is it true Mary Lou? Is she here?"

Mary Lou looked down at the kid who was tugging on her shirt. The kid was looking at her a little afraid but she had that excited look that kids got when they were about to meet legends and stuff like that. Mary Lou replied, "I think so Laura."

Laura bounced on her feet and looked at her best friend and said, "Jared, the vampire is here!"

"Cool beans."

Mary Lou resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was then that she heard more roars and growling. She knew what that meant. It meant that the others were out for the kill. That meant the vampire was also here to kill. Yet she was here to rescue the two hunters. For some reason that was what Mary Lou thought and was certain of. Certainly someone with the scent of wild roses wasn't a cold blooded killer? Could Joseph be wrong about her?

Mary Lou had to see for herself. She couldn't take the kids with her though. Turning towards them, she put on her best face of authority and said, "I am going to check it out. You two stay here and keep quiet. You got it?"

"Fine. Man you are bossy, Mary Lou," Jared said in good humor but with a tinge of disappointment. He wanted to see the famous vampire with the sword of vengeance in action. He heard the stories even though he thought Joseph's embellishments were a little over the top.

Mary Lou knew that they would obey. Making sure that they were hidden in their spot, she took off down one of the tunnels. She knew the tunnels just as well as Joseph. It was one of the benefits of being someone that wasn't noticed half the time. She followed the sounds and took roundabout ways so that she wouldn't be seen.

She managed to catch up with the vampire. She was holed up in one of the main access ways and even Mary Lou realized that was a bad spot. A body could get easily pinned down. Still it allowed for Mary Lou to observe the vampire in action.

The vampire was holding her own fairly well. Mary Lou noticed that even though her sword was out, she never used it unless she saw the look to kill in the others' eyes. She was surprised that the vampire could land that hard of a punch. She saw two of the more seasoned Lupei fly with the force of her punch but they were back on their feet and went at her to kill.

Mary Lou's eyes widened as she heard the vampire give an ululating sound and flipped over one of the bodies before running slightly up the wall of the tunnel and pivoting off to deliver a kick to another one. Mary Lou could tell that the neck had snapped from the force since the body dropped and refused to get up.

When there was one left, Mary Lou saw the vampire grab her and demand where the hunters were. She could make out the glowing orbs of the vampire's eyes and the saw the gleaming silver of the sword. She then noticed the vampire sniff the Lupei she was holding. The look on the vampire's face told Mary Lou that the vampire knew that the girl Lupei was done for. The vampire said something about harming the hunters brought a penalty.

Mary Lou couldn't watch anymore. The vampire wanted what was hers back and Joseph had the others harm them. It was going to be a blood bath. She made her way back to the children and said that they were going to leave. They were almost out when they came face to face with the vampire. Mary Lou tensed since she could tell that the vampire was sniffing and had her blade pointed at her. She said, "Please don't hurt me or them." She motioned to the kids behind her.

The vampire took a moment to study them. She then said, "You have Sam's scent on you. Did you hurt him?"

It was an odd question but Mary Lou answered, "No. I tried to help him. He was not like other hunters."

The vampire lowered her sword and Mary Lou tried not to be disgusted by the blood dripping off. She kept the kids behind her to prevent them from seeing too much. The vampire asked, "Have they been taught like the others?"

"No."

The vampire's expression softened a bit. She then said, "Take them out. Go out the main entrance. Teach them that not all hunters are killers."

Mary Lou was surprised but she was quick to obey. She took the kids by the hand and led them out. She was greeted by another like her but not. He said that he had shelter for them and to wait at the base of the hill. Along the way she pondered about the vampire. What a strange creature; a hell hath fury and yet full of mercy.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam doesn't catch a break and Dean is just being Dean and paying the price for it. Looks like everyone knows that Angie is on the warpath. Stay tuned for next time on Pack of Strays...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Michael Ellis looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall. It was going to be a pouring night but he was determined to follow through on the plan. He was determined to make things right not only for the people of Ellis but for his family.

He wasn't sure why the girl Angela told him to be at the main entrance of the mine when he knew the mine tunnels better than anyone else. He practically grew up visiting the mines and going down them. He was probably lucky that he didn't contract black lung given the frequency he had been down there. Yet she told him to guard her back entrance. She also told him to do what he thought was right with whatever came out.

Another thing that she told him to do was to produce a nice distraction. How the hell was he supposed to do that? He was still on the fact that she had asked him to wait and keep out of the action. He had offered and she wasn't taking it? It was perplexing.

Still he went to the mine and since he was near the main entrance, he thought of a nice distraction. The thing was that it could be dangerous for her if she was caught. At least he had something of a signal to fall back on. She said that he would know. Michael couldn't help but wonder if her friends got flustered with her way of thinking.

The distraction was set and now he was waiting for whatever he needed to do. He studied the outside of the mine and remembered the days when it was active and Mad Eye. That old man was one of his best memories. He sighed.

Making the decision, he stole into the mine. To get down into the tunnels required use of the elevators. He had everyone believe that there was no power but he knew better. He kept the power going because they were people too. He didn't figure that they would use the back entrance. Then again it was easier access as Angela had pointed out.

Michael flipped the switch to turn on the access elevator and was going to bring it up when a sudden inspiration hit him. Grabbing a pair of old gloves that he had stashed in his jacket, he put them on and grabbing the elevator lines, he slid all the way down. It produced the familiar thrill he had when he used to do that to annoy his father when he would slide down from the second story balcony. He smiled a little at the memory of those times. That was when he first learned about the Ellis connection to friends in the mine.

He landed on the elevator and then dropped to the ground floor. He pulled out the flashlight that he had stashed and switched it on. As an added precaution, he screwed on a red light cover. It would enable him to get through without being revealed too soon. Knowing them however, he wasn't going to risk being found. It had been ten years.

Michael went to the main shaft that headed downwards to where he wanted to go. Even though they had the whole run of the mine now, Michael could tell that the years kept them away from the parts where the crews worked. _Old habits die hard_, he supposed.

He continued down the tunnels while flashing the light on the walls. When he started noticing the scratches on the walls, he slowed down to examine them. He recognized a few of the gouges made. The new ones though had him almost grimace. The newer ones were human and made by fingernails. It began to dawn on him that Joseph had been doing things that bordered on brutality.

Michael knew that he needed to right things but it seemed like the girl Angela was on that. He could hear the roars. They were getting louder and he could hear distinct words. They were saying something about the vampire here. He knew that had to be the girl.

After showing up at her doorstep and her giving the plan, he asked her about herself. She was not in the mood for small talk but once he started revealing the clues she had left behind, it took an interesting turn. She never confirmed anything but she didn't deny anything either. He knew that she was different and certainly not what Ellis, Oregon had.

The growls and noises seemed to intensify. It sounded like a rabble rousing or something. Some of the sounds sounded like they were going to head this way. So the girl would need a distraction. Michael knew what he could do and set about doing it. It was going to be a bitch on what was left of the mine but if he could set things right, then maybe…

It took time but he had managed to rig up a distraction. He was putting the finishing touches when he heard scuffling sounds. He paused to listen to them. They weren't the sounds of them in their aggressive forms. Michael turned and brought up his light. He walked towards the sound and paused. They were heading towards the main exit.

Michael headed towards the elevator using a side shaft to cut off who was coming. He managed to get there and he waited. Sure enough he was greeted by a girl and two kids. He knew they were like Joseph. He didn't have a gun but he stood there looking at them. He didn't have a gun but the fact that he was holding a light at them and he was pretty well toned could prove to be very intimidating to them. He could tell that they were either scared or confused. He asked, "Are you all right?"

The girl holding onto the two kids replied, "The vampire… she let us go." She sounded confused when she said that.

Michael knew then that they encountered Angela. He started piecing together why she said stay at the main entrance and provide a distraction and left that comment about doing what was right. She must have figured out that there might be others who probably didn't want to die or they weren't involved at all. They just didn't have anywhere else to go. _Takes one to know one._

Michael studied the three of them and asked, "What did she say?"

The girl looked at him with a puzzled frown. She then said, "She said to teach them that not all hunters are alike."

Michael took it to mean that the 'them' referred to the kids. At that moment the boy said, "She was awesome with that gleaming sword. It had blood on it and she pointed it at us but she let us go. She was cool."

It was a surprising thing to hear from a kid but Michael silently agreed. She showed mercy to them even though they were related to the others in terms of what they were. She probably went through what Joseph and his pack did but just came out the better for it. It was a lot to think about but right now he had to deal with the three of them. He replied, "Well she has a job to do. Right now let's get you on the elevator. Are there any more of you?"

The girl looked at him with a confused frown. "You're helping us?"

"Yes. You didn't do anything wrong. Go on. The elevator is that way." Michael gave a slightly confused frown as he pointed out the way. "Just wait there and I'll take you back up."

He didn't wait to see if they would go or not but headed back down to see if there were any more of the Lupei that she had let go. He got close to their haunts and started slowing down. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of a fight since that would be counter productive. He could hear growls and roars all over the place and the echoes were nerve wracking for someone made of lesser stuff. The tunnels were also lit with white light but they were miners' lamps and such. It helped but he still kept his red light on.

Michael made his way towards the sounds coming towards him. He didn't have a weapon but he would put up a fight. He stood there holding his flashlight as the growls and heavy thumping came closer. He braced himself but it surprised him when he saw one of the Lupei come crashing past and down a cross tunnel. It was followed by a fully shifted Lupei who appeared and was carrying a limp man.

Michael recognized him as one of the deputies. Was this Lupei a friend or an enemy? He found his answer when the Lupei spotted him and walked forward. He stood there as it brought the man who was half walking and half carried over. It then asked, "Are you here to help or are you going to stand there?"

* * *

Susan had contemplated going back the way she came in when she followed Angela. She remembered though that Michael Ellis was going to be near the main entrance and for what purpose, she wasn't sure but he had a means of getting out and away from the others once the path was cleared. It was risky since Deputy Russ was still woozy from his escape attempt.

Still once she managed to get him free of his chains, they were good to go. She tried not to notice the bodies of the other Lupei on the ground. She had contributed to that carnage but it was a matter of defending herself and the human. Angela knew that and tried to knock them silly so that they would live but Susan knew that once they figured out her old friend had vampire blood, it was all over.

Out came the sword and Susan watched as her friend tore a swatch through the squad of Lupei. It was too late though. The call had been sounded and more would be on the way. It also meant that Joseph would be waiting for Angela and he was going to do terrible things. Susan knew that Angela would kill Joseph if he left her no other choice and she wasn't going to hold it against her. Besides, she had killed her kind too.

Knowing what was right and the better option, Susan helped Charlie Russ up and started heading towards the main entrance. Granted at first she was a little rattled at the prospect since she didn't know the mines like Michael Ellis or Joseph but she did have a couple of things working for her. One was the photographic memory technique that her friend had taught her and second was her sense of smell. All she had to do was go where the smell of the Lupei was faintest.

It was like tearing through a maze full of booby traps. What didn't head for Angela headed straight for Susan. Susan didn't want to risk getting Charlie hurt but he managed to snap out of his daze and realize what was going on. At first he struggled with her thinking that she was going to eat him or something. When he realized that she was there to help, he calmed down. In fact he became insistent on being able to help.

Together they barreled through the tunnels. They came across Lupei who were on their way to 'get the vampire' and Susan took them out before they said anything that reached the deputy's ears. It was probably pointless but Susan got the feeling that he was just barely dealing with the fact that there were creatures that were not the normal kind he was used to. That was a problem that would have to be worked out later.

It took time and a couple of beatings on Charlie's part that they were able to get to the main access way that led to the elevator. They were still in Lupei territory so to speak but they were getting closer. The animal sounds were becoming fainter.

"So what do we do when we get to the elevator? I thought the power had been cut?"

Susan looked at Charlie and replied, aware that her voice sounded gravelly and like a male's voice, "There are things that were kept secret for a reason."

Charlie for his part took everything in a stride as best as he could. He really couldn't close his eyes and pretend that it wasn't real. Those wolf man creatures were real and they wanted to kill one that was like them and someone they called a vampire. It was something that required a heavy drink and a lot of thinking time later.

His rescuer he thought was there to kill him but when she protected him from the others. It dawned on him that she was a friendly so to speak. She told him that they needed to get out and he was all for that. When she said that they would have to go through more of those things, inwardly he balked but he knew that it was probably the best way to get back to his Nancy. He agreed and followed picking up an old shovel to use as a weapon.

Now that they were almost there, it had occurred to him that if they were to use the elevator, how the heck were they going to get it to work? When he asked the question, the response had him baffled. He leaned on his shovel to take a breather and replied, "So you're saying that Ellis kept power going, he just switched it off?" He frowned at that since he wasn't sure if he heard things right. As far as he knew when the mine closed, everything shut down. So Michael Ellis had a different plan when he closed the place?

"I am not saying that is for certain but it seems a likely scenario. We just have to find a way to switch the power on." The response was issued in a mater of fact way while Susan darted her head forward to see if there were any more Lupei.

"Oh good," Charlie replied nodding in a slightly sarcastic fashion as he leaned on his shovel. He was exhausted and he was certain that he had at least a dozen sore spots that were going to have to be explained at some point. "So what's the plan? Walk right up to it?"

"That would be the case," Susan replied with a slight growl snort out of force of habit. She was aware that she looked like a beast but that couldn't be helped at the moment. The deputy needed a Lupei to watch his back.

Charlie would have responded but he was knocked over from behind. There appeared another one of those creatures but it looked bigger and meaner than the ones he tackled with previously. Its fur was matted with battle scars and it was growling and baring its teeth. He managed to bring up his shovel and knock the thing upside the head.

All he got for his troubles was the shovel being yanked out of his hand and broken in half. The thing then looked at Susan and growled menacingly at her, "You would betray your kind for them?"

Susan felt her hackles rise in agitation and anger. She wondered how much of it was the animal and how much was herself. It was always difficult to tell. She retorted, "I do what I want when I want."

"Then you're a traitor."

Susan was ready for the tackle since that was always the case when she came across something that thought she was nuts for helping humans. She wondered if that was how Angela felt and what she got when she first started out doing this work. It would explain a few things on certain levels.

The Lupei used his weight and momentum to tackle her but Susan countered by using her feet. She put them on the Lupei's chest and with her legs pushed him over her. His momentum was enough to send him flying a bit of the distance. It gave Susan time to yank Charlie to his feet and half drag him towards the tunnel that would lead him straight towards the elevator. It was there she saw Michael Ellis holding nothing but a flashlight and he looked like he was prepared to use it. She asked, "Are you going to help or are you going to stand there?"

He replied, "Friend or foe?"

"What do you think?" Susan couldn't help it. It never occurred to her that he would be able to tell the difference. She thought he was being annoying in his cautiousness.

"Can we get out of here?" Charlie interjected as he let go of Susan's fur. She had half dragged him and he half walked that distance and right now he was ready to walk on his own two feet.

Michael said, "Yeah, elevator straight that way." He then went to go check on something and picked up something.

At that moment, the Lupei that Susan had vaulted appeared. He snarled and said, "No one is going anywhere."

Michael paused and said, "Yes they are. This is still my property that I let your pack stay in."

The Lupei growled, "You're the Ellis? You betrayed our trust." It lunged at Michael with the intent to crush him into little pieces.

Michael was ready for it and sprang out of the way. He rolled on the ground and came up revealing one more of the family's secrets. He growled and his voice sounded a little distorted and replied, "The Ellis family kept their side of the bargain. It was Joseph who decided to kill again and he killed my friend."

Susan looked at Michael in surprised. He hadn't shifted but his voice was distorted with power and his eyes took on an ice blue sheen. His reflexes were like Lupei as he leapt out of the way and she could tell that he had strength since the blow he gave to his enemy was enough to make him stagger back. It was also then she learned a horrifying truth.

True that she didn't want to and couldn't go against Joseph but she couldn't deny that Joseph had a hatred of anything that was human and was trained as a hunter. She couldn't blame him since he had been orphaned by hunters and even though Gerald Ellis took him in and raised him like a son, the people of the town spoke whispers. Well that was what he told her when they first met.

Susan had to wonder how much of what Joseph told her was the truth and how much of it was his own hatred. Angela showed her that not all hunters were alike. She saved her from them and then let her accompany her. That alone was unheard of since vampires and the lycan clans were traditional enemies… at least to those who followed the histories. It was an age old blood feud that raged through with the few that popped up intent on carrying it out.

Yet Susan had to believe that there was some good in Joseph. She had seen it in the way he treated her. He even admitted that he once loved her. He had seen how he was with the children that came to them when they had nowhere else to go. Maybe he saw a bit more when Angela first fought him and she tried to get him to stop. She trusted that Angela would try again even if she were struck with a blind rage whether it was for revenge or because she was being the mama lion protecting her cubs. She trusted that her friend would do the right thing.

"I always knew that Ellis was a recluse at time but I…"

Susan looked at Charlie who had been watching the same thing. She then heard slight whimpers and gasps of amazement. She turned to take a look and saw a girl and two kids with her huddled in the elevator. She could tell they were Lupei. Her friend spared them; she knew that. She said, "Go over to the elevator. Make sure they are okay."

Charlie turned to see the girl and the kids. He wondered if they were like the thing that rescued him since it was hard to tell since they were human. It didn't matter though. His years of training as a cop kicked in and even though his body was sore, he ran over and began to assess the situation. He asked them, "You okay?"

Meanwhile Susan loped to find a vantage point to attack. Michael was holding out well against the Lupei just by dodging and she could tell the Lupei was becoming frustrated. Michael was still human and that meant he was smaller and had the reflexes of his blood. Susan tried to catch his eye so that they could set up a means of getting rid of this Lupei.

Michael was having too much fun. It was like when he played with his dog in their racing games. The games were a means of keeping in shape in terms of his abilities which were purely physical. His mother had been happy that he was athletic but looking back, he could recall how worried his father had been. His father had been worried that he would come out like Joseph and in Michael's view that wasn't bad in his mind. What his father had been worried about was the town finding out.

Gossip was a mean killer and Michael suspected that was what killed Joseph and set him on his path to hatred. His father didn't want that to happen to him. Instead he was made to believe that it was a dirty and awful secret and that dictated his actions. Now he can set things right with the girl and the kids and Susan. He might have some problems with a few religiously minded folks but he was certain he could work that out.

Dodging another blow, Michael was able to whirl around and he caught Susan's eye. She made slight motions to relay an idea she had to take down the Lupei. Michael didn't make any majorly visible acknowledgements except to maneuver his body to get the Lupei into position. He was aware that he was making the Lupei frustrated since he was moving just as fast but had a slightly quicker reaction time.

"You are a traitor like her for going against your kind. Even if you are only part Lupei."

Michael moved to the final position. It was a perfect setup for Susan to pounce and send him back into the tunnels. He gave a slight smirk and replied, "I go against those who kill without reason. Joseph is telling you to kill everyone in blind hatred."

"Hunters are evil. They are the ones that kill without reason. The two that we caught trying to help the prisoners escape are going to be an example of that."

"Those hunters aren't like the others."

All eyes turned to see the girl that had come with the two children standing there. The Lupei growled and replied, "They are all the same Mary Lou. You know better."

"I thought I knew. Now, I see the truth. Joseph attacked the taller of the two when he smelled her scent on him. The hunter did nothing except defend himself," Mary Lou replied.

"It was a trick."

"No it wasn't," Mary Lou replied. She didn't know what she was doing but she was going to help the Lupei that came with the human and the offspring of Gerald Ellis. "He could have attacked me to escape but he didn't. He didn't even kill Orin, the guard when he escaped. She let us go."

It was enough to distract the Lupei. Susan took the chance as he roared and made to charge at the girl. She pounced and caught him square in the chest. She used her momentum to roll them near the tunnels. It was like being in a scuffle fight with two puppies learning in their play.

Michael took advantage of the situation and grabbed the device that he had gone to get earlier. He motioned for Mary Lou to get back and towards the elevator. He just had to wait until Susan got the Lupei in there and clear. Then he would have the distraction. It wasn't the best plan but it should do the trick.

Susan rolled trying to get inside. She received scratches from the Lupei's swipes and she returned the favor. She could tell that it hurt and she took pleasure in it. She could hear the growls become lesser and lesser. Her friend had almost cleared out the place. She could add to the total since this one was bent on being a killer.

In a last ditch effort, Susan grabbed the Lupei and using her strength, she kicked him hard. She sent him flying and he went into the tunnels that went into Joseph's lair. She had noticed the explosives when she dragged Charlie through there. They were meant to collapse the tunnels and drive whoever was left towards Angela. She had to get him just inside.

She was close and he got up. Taking running start on all fours, she charged the Lupei and when she was close enough, she gave a double palm thrust into his chest. That was enough to send him right where she needed him. She then heard a very loud and distinct war cry that she hadn't heard before but she recognized the pitch. Her friend was still fighting. She gave a roar, "Now!" She took off running towards the elevator.

Michael heard the loud cry and Susan calling out. He didn't want to do it since she was still in there but he had to. Gritting his teeth he made the decision and detonated the explosives. The rumble was intense as the vibrations were felt throughout the mine. The falling dirt wasn't helping and the passengers on the elevator were wondering if they were going to die.

The rumble died down eventually and Michael stood looking at the plume of dirt and dust that was flying. He had to be sure. It was a long wait as he stood there staring. He then heard a cough and some noise. He tensed when he heard it but when Susan came out shaking the dust from her fur, he couldn't help but smile. "You're crazy."

"No more than you Ellis," Susan replied. She looked at the tunnel she came through, "Let's get them out of here. She will handle the rest."

"You sure? Shouldn't we come back?"

Susan heard a lot in that war cry. She replied with a slight smile that was a bit said, "I am sure. She will handle it and she will do the right thing."

* * *

**A/N:** So Michael and Susan form the other part of the plan. Nice filler. Next time, Angie soars in like the Vengeful Virago she is. Stay tuned...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Angela sniffed the air as she charged through the tunnels. One of the Lupei she had killed had a scent on him. She had sniffed him carefully and found that it was Dean's scent. It was his but mingled with something else. When she realized what it was, she went into a rage. She knew that at least one of her boys' blood had been spilt and this Lupei had a part in it.

She took a slight pleasure in running him through with Absolution. He had sneered at her anyway and said that Dean was as good as dead with his injuries. He even said that the 'human's mouth' was what got him into trouble. No one did something to her boys and got away with it.

Angela was aware that she was seeing red as she tore through the tunnels but she had the sense to tone it down to the point where she could assess if they were just following orders or they were really out to kill her. For the most part, they were out to kill her. After all Joseph would have told them that she was the vampire with the sword of vengeance.

Absolution gave a slight pulse in her hand. She could feel it and gave a wry smile. She and Absolution were a team and they could read each other's intentions and thoughts fairly well. She should be able to since she had been partnered with him for nearly four centuries. She had learned the first day he chose her that he was not one to be used as a tool.

The pulse in her hand was a sign of his annoyance at being called a sword of vengeance. His name was Absolution and that meant the lifting of a burden or feelings of guilt. It was just a fancy way of saying forgiveness but that was what it meant. Absolution knew her thoughts and feelings and knew that she offered redemption to those that made a choice and still had a chance.

Angela chuckled a little at the pulse and held up Absolution she said, "I know, I know. Joseph could never understand you. Hell even I don't understand you at times."

Absolution pulsed in her hand in response. Angela chuckled before she caught sight of another Lupei charging at her. She dodged the body blow and gave a stinging cut to its backside in response. It turned and she was able to give a thrust into the midsection. It fell over dead and she pulled Absolution out and continued forward while talking to him, "I know I lie about understanding you and you do the same. I'm just better at making it funny." She looked all around as she inched her way forward. She had one hand out as a guard to deflect a potential blow should they get smart and try to ambush her around a corner or something.

The indignant pulse had her look at the sword with a look that she would have given the boys. She replied, "Oh really? Who's the one who can actually talk to them? That's not true and you know it. Sometimes it's like talking to Dean."

Absolution pulsed again. "Fine. We can acknowledge that we're both good at our jobs… too good and we know you don't like being called the wrong name. Let's get back to work."

It didn't take much effort to get back to work because Angela could hear the remaining echoes throughout the tunnels. They were gunning for her, the vampire, and her sword of vengeance. She would deal with them as they came but right now her main concern was finding her boys. She could already pick up Dean and she was following it like a beeline or something.

The sort of ambush came when she reached, if memory served correctly, a main access way. She couldn't count how many since they were large and hairy and they were moving just as fast as she was. She didn't try to kill them at first. She used the flat end of Absolution to swat behinds and limbs. Her fist did the heavy talking as well as the pommel of Absolution with her fist. It was actually quite exciting.

Ever since she threw the first punch, Angela could feel the tiredness slip away. The lethargy she had been going through was being replaced by adrenaline and the single minded focus that she needed to get to her boys. Even though her dream vision thing showed them in pain, she prayed to whoever was listening that they weren't hurt. As much as she declared that no one hurt what was hers and got away with it, she was afraid of what she could do in a rage.

She knew she had been in a rage, a cold one, the day that she and Sam took out Jake. She never mentioned it but even though she offered mercy, she was a little pleased to have gotten the bastard that knifed Sam. Bobby knew that she had the urge to hunt the kid down and make him suffer and one of those was taking his blood.

Knowing that Joseph was behind this was just another hit at that part that was probably the line between being human and a monster. She had seen humans cross that line all the time but it was different here. As long as she killed in defense, she felt mentally all right.

A blow came and hit her still healing ribs and she winced slightly. She looked and narrowed her eyes. She was surrounded and with her ululating cry she flipped forward and out of the circle she had gotten herself into. She ran up a nearby wall and pivoted off to deliver a good kick to another and felt the bone snap. Another was dead. The others were at the point where they didn't care. They lunged at her and were determined to go in for the kill. She held up Absolution and didn't hold back as she used her fists and finished them off with a trust of her blade.

One survived her onslaught and attempted to deliver a killing swipe. Angela dodged and grabbed the Lupei. She could tell it was female and was prepared to negotiate on some level. She rammed the Lupei into the wall and held Absolution to the neck. Angela glared at the Lupei and was prepared to ask questions. She then caught a whiff of something.

Angela leaned in and took quick whiffs. She smelled blood, human blood and she smelled… Dean. There was a thick stench of blood. The first one was a small taste but this was like getting hit with the main course. It was Dean's blood and she knew that something happened.

It was like everything went red in her vision. Without mercy, Angela drew Absolution across the Lupei's neck and sliced the jugular. They wanted blood spilled, she would give it. With a roar of rage, Angela raced through the tunnels, stopping only to take a sniff. With Dean's blood scent ingrained in her olfactory senses, she could sort it out from the others. She came through and swung her blade as they attacked. That was until she came across them.

It was only a girl and Angela could have easily snuffed out her life but something made her stop. It was maybe a split second later that she saw the kids there. Angela didn't like harming children but she knew that if they had tasted first blood, then they were on a path that was difficult to walk away from. She had to do it once though she pleaded with the kid but to no avail. She didn't exactly kill him but he was killed and by ones with far less mercy. It was enough to make her pause and assess the situation.

She ended up asking the girl if they had been taught to be like the others. The girl said no. Angela could tell that the girl was afraid but she was willing to defend the kids there to the death. Angela knew that the girl was telling the truth. If there was one thing that she could ever be certain of, it was her ability to separate the truth from the bullshit. She let them go and told them to head to the main entrance.

She had sent Michael there to make a distraction and do the right thing when it came to it. She had been cryptic about it in the beginning and with good reason. She wasn't sure if she would be able to find any who would take a second chance and work for redemption. This was probably her lucky break and if Susan made it out with the injured deputy, then all would be right there. She motioned for the girl to go and watched as they left. The boy looked at her with a look that she wasn't sure of. It was a sort of mixture of fear and admiration. It was the kind of look kids got when they met their favorite super hero or something like that. It was interesting and thoughtful which Angela filed away to analyze later. She took a breath and sniffed and resumed her mission.

It had been a close call but Angela knew that her temper would get the better of her. It just happened to do that when she found Dean and he was getting pummeled by two Lupei. She could see Dean heaving and could pick up the smell of vomit and blood. She had to act quickly and pray that she didn't do anything that would hurt Dean even more. She saw the lamps and grabbing her chakram and with a calm that she was certain came from something else, she took aim and threw it.

It was enough to distract the two Lupei that were hurting Dean, her Dean. She pounced on them with a cry and didn't let up. She snapped the neck of the first one and with lightning quick reflexes, she brought up Absolution. With a roar she thrust it upwards and felt hot saliva on her hand. She had shoved her blade through the Lupei's mouth, killing him. She was lucky that he hadn't bitten down on her arm. She yanked Absolution out and ran over to the limp form of Dean. Tentatively she touched his head and tried not to wince at the bruises and the funny look of his nose. She asked, "Dean?"

"NG' get to Sammy."

Angela gave a quick smile. Of course Dean would think about Sam. She was worried too. If Dean was this bad, she couldn't imagine how Sam was. Knowing Joseph, he would have upped the ante since Sam was larger. Why did the bastards always think that because he was bigger, he was more butch? Right now she had to get Dean out of here and into a place where he would be safe for now while she went after Sam. She looked at Dean and replied, "I know but right now we need to get you where I can pick you up later."

"You're not carrying me Angie."

"Fine, but you better show me you can walk," Angela retorted. She noted that as Dean slowly got to his feet that he was going to be limping and his arm was flopping around like there was no bone. Then there was his chest and she tried not to get angry but she couldn't help it. She pounded a fist into the ground before she grabbed Absolution. She needed to get him to the Impala. She had found it and moved it to make a quick getaway. "Come on butch. Let's get you to the car."

"Angie, get Sam. I can do this," Dean grunted. He was still out of it and his injuries were catching up to him. He took a few steps limping since he twisted his ankle when he was pounced upon and then he pitched forward. He would have had a nice face plant if Angela hadn't caught him. "I got this Angie. Go get Sam."

Angela wasn't going leave Dean behind but she didn't want to take him into possible danger. However she understood the urgency behind Dean's tone. Even she knew that Sam would get the worst. She said it herself even though she was teasing that Sam was a gentle giant and in her experience, people always tried to hurt the gentle ones. "I'm not leaving you behind, Dean."

"Big brother… I win." Dean panted a little. He wanted to collapse but he was not going to let Angela show him up. Not when she had to get to Sam.

"That's not going to work on me and you know it," Angela replied as she choked out a laugh. She looked at Dean's limp form. His sudden cough wasn't reassuring and she could see a tiny bit of blood but she couldn't tell if it was from the cut on his lip or not.

"Still win."

Angela knew that they weren't going to get anywhere in this fashion. If Michael managed his distraction, she needed to get Dean away from this end of the tunnels. There were a lot of factors that could happen and Dean was in no position to help even with a shot of adrenaline. Making a decision, she put Dean's good arm over her shoulder. She said, "My call and you're not staying here. We'll find Sam… together and I'll drag both your sorry asses out of here."

She turned and started taking sniffs until Dean said, "Came from the left."

With a glance at Dean, Angela gripped Absolution in her free hand and wrapped that arm around Dean's waist and started forward. It was a testament to how bad it was when Dean failed to continue protesting about walking on his own. "Stay with me Dean."

Dean did manage to stay with her until they entered the cavern where he last saw Sam. He knew he couldn't go any more. As much as he wanted to, his body was protesting too much. He said, "Was here."

Angela set Dean down and propped him up against the wall. She took the canteen that she had thought to bring when she planned this and handed it to him. "Small sips." She ran her fingers through Dean's hair as she looked around for any sign of where to go. There were no more Lupei to bother them. She suspected those she hadn't killed had run away in fear. She wouldn't blame them but right now she needed to find where Joseph took Sam. She walked around looking for various signs of movement within the main area.

As she looked around, she was reminded of the last time she met the goddess in the realm between realms. The area was similar and there were several tunnels to choose from. She had been around long enough to know the difference between coincidences and maybe that fate thing she was adverse to.

She paused when she found a piece of cloth. It was torn from a shirt and she recognized it as Sam's. Her throat was convulsing as she picked up the scrap. There was blood on it. Slowly she brought it to her nose and took a sniff. She had the scent and she could pick up where Joseph went. She turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Go Angie. Get Sam."

Angela turned towards Dean. He gave a nod. She couldn't leave him there without anything. She walked over and gave him Absolution. For added measure, she pulled the knife she carried sometimes and put it near him along with the canteen. "Sorry I didn't bring a gun." She gave a slight apologetic smile.

"Get going Angie," Dean replied. He gave her a slight push with his good arm and nodded. He watched as she turned abruptly and focused on the direction. She had Sam's scent and she was pissed. He could tell.

* * *

Sam had no idea where he was. After the ruckus started and the roars began to die down, it seemed that Joseph decided to move him. Sam had anticipated that since he registered the fact that the creatures' growls and roars changed their tune and became fewer and fewer. He had to act fast.

While Joseph was looking and waiting, Sam tore off a small bit of his shirt. The idea occurred to him that she could pick up his scent to find him. He hated the fact that he was using the bloodied portion of his shirt since he was certain that she was going to think the worst and go crazy. He didn't want her to get reckless on his or Dean's behalf.

He had little choice and ripped the piece off. He dropped it the moment Joseph yanked on the chain and started dragging him through the tunnels. It took everything he could not to cry out every time his leg or abdomen hit something that agitated it. His ribs were on fire too and the situation wasn't helping that either. He just held onto the chains as he was dragged in order to keep the cuffs from cutting his wrists.

"On your feet Sam."

It was difficult but Sam managed to feet with a little help from Joseph's chain jerking. He stood up and straightened his frame to nearly his full height even though it felt better to just curl up in a ball. He felt his leg tremble from the cuts. "What's next? Round Three?"

Joseph smirked at Sam and replied, "You really don't know when to put up and shut up do you?"

"Dean's worse," Sam replied. His lip felt fat and his face felt swollen but he managed a proud smirk.

Joseph looked at Sam. The boy could hardly stand and yet he was looking like he just been handed a reprieve. These hunters were tricky bastards. "And I'm sure that he's saying the same about you."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean probably would though his brother often took pride in his own accomplishments. The shrug was more painful than he anticipated but it was a natural reaction. His leg was still trembling so he shifted his weight so most of it was on his good leg. "Gives credit where it's due."

Joseph continued to smirk. He eyed the gash on Sam's leg and his gaze drifted to the shirt tied around his middle. He was amazed this one was lasting so long. Maybe he could have some fun. "And what about you? Do you give credit where it is due?"

Sam frowned. Where was this guy going with this? First he drags him to somewhere away from the action and now he wants to get to know him? The warning bells went off in his mind. The first thing that came to mind was that he was setting a trap for Angela and she was walking straight into it and he helped him by leaving a piece of his shirt behind. He shouted out, "Angie it's a trap!"

The punch to his stomach winded him and he staggered back into a wall. Sam gasped for air, his already damaged ribs burning with pain. He got a second punch to the face and he was on his knees. He could see blood drip to the ground. He blinked trying to clear his vision and gripped his side. He focused on his breathing.

"Can't let you spoil the fun Sam," Joseph said as he looked down at the hunter. "You're looking a little pale there, Sammy. Losing too much blood?"

Sam spit at Joseph. It was considerably less effort than trying to talk and told the douche what he really thought. He was surprised when Joseph leaned forward and undid the shackles and tossed them aside. He still managed to glare at him.

"Going back to what I was saying, I was asking whether or not you give credit where it's due," Joseph picked up. It was no fun having Sam in shackles since he seemed to become a meek lamb. Maybe being free somewhat would help. "It's okay you don't have to answer. I assume you do since you've teamed up with the cursed bloodsucker."

Sam couldn't resist, "She's not a bloodsucker."

Joseph gave a wry chuckle. "You? Coming to her defense? Even after what she is? I find that hard to believe considering you're one of those bastard hunters."

Sam managed to get to his feet. He leaned against a beam. "She's more than that."

Joseph looked at the hunter with bemusement. He just couldn't understand how this hunter would be quick to defend her. Did he even know of the things she did? "Really? Do you really believe that?"

When Sam didn't answer, Joseph spoke, "Let me tell you what I know about the vampire bitch. She is a murderer. All her kind are, considering their disgusting habit of drinking blood. She though was sneaky and manipulative."

Sam felt his throat convulse in anger and pain. He knew her. This bastard was trying to make her seem like this evil thing. She wasn't that. She is a good person. He believed that.

Joseph watched the thoughts become visible on Sam's face. He was getting to him. "Yes she was manipulative but it was nothing compared to the carnage she left behind at Sojourner. Then she turned my kind against me but it didn't last since in the end birds of a feather flock together."

Sam looked down. He was free to attack and he was certain that was what Joseph wanted. It was a nice way for him to attack in rage and then get himself killed. Yeah Dean and Angela would go for that. They would both bring him back to life just so they could chew him a good one. He was hurting but he got the feeling that Joseph was playing on that. He wanted him angry enough to attack or get angry and when she came, he would demand answers. This guy was so full of hatred.

"I am surprised, Sam. I would have thought you would have leapt to her defense. Can't stomach the fact that she killed more than her fair share of my kind at Sojourner and all on the orders of that order of hers?" Joseph looked at Sam. When he refused to meet him, he grabbed Sam by the jaw and hard. He squeezed and said, "Seems to me that hunters and killers stick together. Though I am curious as to why you, a hunter, let a thing like her live."

Sam rubbed his jaw as he hobbled away. He felt his leg tremble more. "She's not a killer."

"And there's where you're wrong. Oh if only you were there at Sojourner but you weren't even alive then were you?"

"I figured. That's her business."

"Are you saying that you actually trust a bloodsucker with your life?"

"Damn straight." Sam looked at Joseph boldly in the eye. His hand closed on a rock. It was probably not the smartest thing to do but he really wanted to stick it to the guy. Taking the rock, he hurled it and hit Joseph on the shoulder and near the neck.

Sam could have had a moment of triumph in drawing blood on the guy. In fact it was a pretty good hit. However the risk was not worth the reward. His shirt front was grabbed and he was flung towards the center. The movement was killer on his leg since he was putting weight on it and had to move. He ended up tripping and rolling a little on the ground.

"Nice hit but you should have probably have just stood there. You might have lasted a bit longer." Joseph was looking at Sam with a look that meant he was going to bring it. "The bloodsucker didn't know when to quit either. She kept at it with her turncoat but in the end the turncoat proved to be loyal to their kind. It allowed me to give her something to think about."

The tone in Joseph's voice implied the worst to Sam and he wasn't thinking of death. Seeing red, he got to his feet and taking a limping run, he charged towards Joseph intent on tackling the guy. He was swept of his feet when Joseph kicked his bad leg. His feet flew out from under him and he was on his back and winded. His leg was throbbing and he could feel the cut muscle twitching. _Now I know what she meant about it not being pretty._

"Pitiful. You fell for the old implied rape tone. That tells me you are determined to keep up the fantasy that the vampire is a good person."

Sam grunted out, "She is."

"Not when she pits people against each other. I thought I killed her during our last standoff. I guess I was wrong. I still can see that her sense of timing still stinks. She still managed to get a couple of good kills when she did arrive." Joseph put a foot on Sam's chest and applied pressure. He knew that he was sporting a couple of broken ribs and he knew that the pressure would be sheer agony.

"Funny how one recalls certain events. I seem to remember that you were the one doing the killing."

Both Sam and Joseph looked around for the source of the voice as it echoed. Sam wanted to tell her to watch out but the pressure was too great. He could only look around. Joseph on the other hand replied, "You really want to play that game?"

The voice became solid as Angela stepped into the light. Sam could see that she was extremely pissed. At least she wasn't completely vamped out but then again she didn't need to do that if she wanted to kick the crap out of someone. She said, "Yes, I do. Hello Joseph. Been a long time."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie finds Dean and he tries to boss her... again. She heads off to find Sam and none other than Joseph Turner. How will this Mexican standoff end? Find out next time on Pack of Strays...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Yes, I do. Hello Joseph. Been a long time."

Joseph grinned. She was exactly as he remembered except she looked a little different. He couldn't put his finger on it but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now he was just marveling at the fact that she was there. "You're right," he removed his foot from Sam's chest and stood to face her directly, "It has been a long time. Still carrying around the sword of vengeance? Or did you lose it?"

Angela was never one for small talk but when she saw the condition that Sam was in after a spot check, it took every ounce of her will to not give in to the first reaction which was to leap forward and rip Joseph's head off. Talking was an effective way to channel her focus. She gave a short grin and replied, "You know he doesn't like being called that. His name is Absolution."

"Still treating that thing as a person?"

"He has a soul. That's why he is unique and what he is." Angela didn't move too much since Sam was still too close to Joseph for her peace of mind. That he was moving if small movements was a good sign but she saw the leg and the bloody shirt and how pale he was.

Joseph for his part chuckled. He moved a little away from Sam. He couldn't do anything now and even if he did, all he had to do was threaten him and she would back down. "So like you trying to find things to put us as equals."

"We are the same in terms of persecution."

"So you say. You weren't the one being hunted. You are the hunter and the manipulator and your kind are very good at that."

"So you still blame me for Sojourner; saying that I murdered innocents," Angela replied stating it more as a fact than a question. She knew Sam was listening to everything and probably Joseph had been telling him a bit of what he saw was the truth.

"Are you saying that you didn't?"

"If you call being given a missive to hunt down a monster that has been on a killing spree across the Gullah settlements, then you would probably think that," Angela countered. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as she glanced at Sam.

Sam for his part took the opportunity to move away from Joseph. He wasn't moving very fast because of his leg and other injuries but he knew that he would need to be out of the way to give her a clear shot. As for whatever beef Joseph had with her, he was certain it had been twisted in his mind to make her the aggressor and from what he had been hearing, Angela's involvement was more of a pest control thing and he knew better anyway as far as it concerned her.

Joseph fixed an eye on Angela who was standing there. She looked like she was just standing there but he could tell that she was ready to spring if necessary. He had noticed that she had that other thing instead of the sword and wondered if she was up to something or she planned on using a Frisbee to defeat him. It was laughable. "I do call it that. You know the tradition. Your kind and mine are enemies…"

"And a clichéd plot exploited by Hollywood. Really this isn't about me is it? This is about the fact that you can't stand that I don't give a rat's ass what you are."

"You lie and manipulate. You turned her against me."

"I saved her!" Angela nearly shouted. Her hands were clenched in fists. Normally it didn't bother her when someone demeaned her work because as someone once pointed out to her, the lie was only real if the person hearing it believed it. Joseph was the kind to believe in his own lies.

"You took her away from her people and turned her against them and against me."

"I saved her from the executioners. They were ordered to kill everyone. She followed me. Suzy followed me," Angela replied in a sad sort of tone as she remembered that night. She knew that it had been an eye opener for Susan when she realized that she was still alive. "I told her she had a choice to make."

Joseph had heard it before. The whole thing about having a choice and that was a load of crock. Sometimes you had to take what was yours and use any means necessary. That was how he survived that long. "Right. It doesn't matter because in the end she came back to me. You remember right? The night that I killed you."

"You thought you killed me Joseph and I expected her to sway back to you. It was a shock at her timing but expected." Angela stood tall as if she were at peace with what happened and in truth she was.

"I thought with you out of the picture she would stay but she couldn't stand the fact that I killed you instead of letting you go. She said that you would have done the same for me. I accused her of believing your lies and she left me."

"I would have shown mercy Joseph. It would have been a hard life in whatever sentence you would have been given but you would have lived and that would have made her happy and that would have made me happy." Angela knew she probably wasn't making much sense and it sounded like she would have liked seeing Joseph in hard labor or something like that. The truth was she would have made sure that he was alive not for his sake but for Susan.

"Keep telling yourself that. I should have made sure that you died in that swamp that night," Joseph growled.

Angela knew that it was going to come down to a fight. She looked at Sam who was looking back at her with a worried expression. She looked like hell; she was sure of it. Yet there was one thing that she was very good at and that was doing her duty. She replied, "Then why not finish what was started in Sojourner and that night?"

"Fitting punishment for killing my pack."

"In defense, Joseph. Even you know that was fair in of itself."

Joseph knew that Angela was right and it pissed him off. She was a sneaky bastard. With a growl he charged in his Lupei form and felt pleasure as he made contact in grabbing her upper arms and ramming her into the wall. He felt her strength counter his as she pushed against him to lessen the blow. This was going to be fun.

Angela reacted and grabbed Joseph's upper arms like he did hers. The hit of her back against the wall hurt but it was tempered by the fact that she was countering with a push of her own. She narrowed her eyes as they became glowing orbs and using the wall for leverage, she pushed and rammed Joseph into the opposite wall. He snarled in her face and she could smell the noxious fumes of his breath as she was tossed towards the ground.

Angela countered by tucking her body into a roll and was able to get to her feet. She sprang forward as Joseph did. Being low on the ground, she was able to force him back by putting her hands on the ground for support and used her feet to kick him square in the chest. It put her in good position to get to a standing position while Joseph fell back but because his reflexes were just as good, he had no trouble getting to his feet.

Angela took a risk and plucked her chakram from her belt. She made a swinging motion with her arm while holding on. She made contact and heard the roar of pain. She couldn't use the chakram again since Joseph gave a swipe towards her. She blocked it with her gauntlet but the force made it hit her hand and it flung the chakram out of it.

The chakram landed in the dirt leaving Angela with just her hands and feet and her powers. She countered by giving the hardest punch she could to Joseph's face and clipped his snout a good one. She felt the bones break and knew that she had broken bone. It allowed her to put some distance between her and Joseph so as to gauge her next attack.

Joseph for his part raged at the pain but it was nothing. He growled at her, "Still using the same tactics you used then? Still afraid of your powers?"

Angela said nothing but made her move. It ended up being a clash of limbs as her arms contacted with Joseph's. Her hands were in a clawed position, the tiger form and she attacked. Before she had been on the defense; this time it was an offense.

It worked to a degree but she wasn't getting much in since Joseph was equally fast. At one point each caught each other in a tangle of arms. Joseph pushed her back into the wall. He eyed her and said, "You've remembered."

In retort, Angela gave a head butt on the same spot she clipped his snout. This time she really heard the bones crack and his grip let her go. She then added a kick to the gut and then one to the head. When he had flown away, she said, "That's a little something new."

She was starting to feel tired and the nice few clouts she had received were not good for still healing ribs. Her hackles were up so to speak as she assumed a position and made ready for the next bout. It came and she could tell that Joseph was pissed. She did break his nose after all and one thing she learned was that he was proud of it.

Angela was to get a payback. She saw the swipe coming towards her left. She turned to avoid it but a fraction of a second off. She felt the claws come from the center of her back and upwards toward the back of her left arm. It was fast so it wasn't deep but it hurt just the same and she couldn't help but cry out from that. It was more from the surprise than the hurt and in the end, once the initial hurt was over, she was glaring full force at Joseph.

Joseph for his part felt satisfaction at having cut her again. The last time he did it, she ended up looking like Sam who is looking like he was a deer caught in a car's headlights. He probably had never seen her get cut so bad before. Glancing at Sam cost him though and he was given a shoulder tackle that sent him crashing into one of the wooden beams.

"You know, I never understood why Suzy was so adamant that you were a good person. She had seen what you've done and what I've done but she insisted that you weren't as bad as the others made you out to be." Angela was panting a little as she rotated the injured arm. She sounded like she was on painkillers or had drunk the usual four full bottles of whiskey. She looked at Joseph who was shaking his head. He almost looked like a twisted sense of humor puppy.

"A bloodsucker like you could never hope to understand my kind."

Angela raised her brow that said 'you gotta be kidding' even in her state. She went on as if she didn't hear the name calling, "Now that I think about it, I figure that you must be a nice guy. After all you took in strays, the ones that had nowhere else to go and took care of them. You left Ellis alone because he was family."

Angela looked around and found a piece of an old pickaxe. It was tempting to pick it up and kill Joseph even though he would have deserved it because of what he did… what he tried to do to her boys. She didn't though but stood in front of Joseph and slowly kneeled so that he was facing her and they could see eye to eye. She then said, "She still loves you. I always told her to be herself. She still hopes you will come back."

Joseph didn't risk looking at Angela. Even though he hated her, deep down he knew she was speaking the truth about Susan. Yet he couldn't understand this vampire. She would fight and to the death but she never stopped trying to get him to back down. No it was a trick. It always was a trick with her. "We were a pair until you came along."

In a quick movement, Joseph had grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it at Angela where it landed in her eyes. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. He attacked by tackling her in a bear hug and they landed on the ground. Even with a broken nose, he tried to bite her knowing that the bite could prove lethal.

It was blind instinct for Angela as she moved to prevent Joseph from biting her. She could bite him but she wasn't cruel. Instead she rolled to deliver a butt with the back of her head and was able to roll free. Her vision had cleared somewhat but the gritty feeling was going to have to be washed out eventually. She was ready for the next charge and blocked even though he managed to nudge the scratches he had given her and made her grit her teeth and groan in pain. It was enough to push her away.

"Seems we are at the same place before, vampire," Joseph replied. It was time to end this. He grabbed Sam from where he had tried to get out of the way and held him up in a stranglehold. It was a perfect position to snap his neck if he had to. "How about I take from you what you took from me?"

Angela had managed to get to a crouched position to clear her head from the blow. She looked up and saw the implied threat to Sam. It was enough. She felt her rage surge through her and her eyes intensified in their glow. Deep down she found the power and with narrowed eyes she let out her war cry that vibrated throughout the tunnels.

Sam had been watching the whole thing and was unprepared for when Joseph yanked him to his feet and put him in a stranglehold. He hadn't failed to notice that it was in the perfect position to snap his neck. Glancing at Angela, he could tell that she knew that too and she wasn't going to let that slip by. The cry she gave, he had heard it before, but this time it sounded… angry.

It certainly startled Joseph when Angela charged and moved so fast that Sam was out of the stranglehold before Sam himself could blink. He collapsed on his bad leg and that produced a grunt that was ignored for the most part. He saw Angela had put herself between him and Joseph and she was bent ready to sprint.

She took off like a bullet that Sam tried not to blink otherwise he would have lost sight of her. He watched her grab Joseph and flung him into the wall and started wailing on him. She kept throwing punches and he could tell that they hurt. He watched her push him until she had him in a spot and he was down for the count. It was then that she stopped and Sam wondered if she was going to kill him.

Angela was tempted to kill Joseph. She knew that by threatening Sam, she reacted that way and was aware that she could have let everything loose and that meant her powers. Thankfully, maybe, she didn't cross that line. Now she was faced with the decision of killing him. He was pretty beat up and she twitched slightly at the blood that spat out of his mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Angela stared at him. To Sam she appeared to be listening for something. He held his breath as she stared at Joseph and released it the moment she spun on her heel and walked towards him. She didn't say much but gently touched his limbs and helped him to stand and put his arm around her shoulders. It was then she said, "Come on."

"Wait, aren't you going to kill me?"

Angela turned while holding Sam to look at Joseph. Her expression was battle wear and she didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and glancing at her chakram, she reached out with her free hand and it sailed towards it. She managed to put it on her belt as she continued to walk with Sam trying his best to pull his weight.

"You have to finish it."

Angela didn't look back but called back to Joseph, "You have a choice. I suggest you get out and change." She felt a slight movement from Sam's arm. She wasn't sure what he meant by it but her first thought was that he had a shot of pain. She wrapped her free arm around his waist trying not to disturb his makeshift bandage and steadied him.

Joseph wasn't having any of it. He got up from where he had been beaten down and stood up spouting, "You are a coward and a murderer. You don't have what it takes…"

There was an explosion and Joseph's voice fell silent. The sound of falling rock was enough to urge the pair to move. However Angela knew that the speed would be torturous to Sam so she tried the best she could. The tunnels closest were going to be collapsed so as long as they were where she had left Dean, when the last of the explosions finished, they would be fine.

Sam didn't waste time on talk once the explosions started. He tried to hurry and gritted his teeth as the pain seeped through. His leg was shaking badly and he thought that maybe he looked like a drunk. He was grateful for Angela steadying him with her arm wrapped around him. It gave him encouragement to keep going and he tried to show it by trying to go faster but she kept him at the pace they were going.

They made it to where Angela had left Dean and he was standing and leaning heavily on the wall he had been propped on. He was looking around trying to figure out what happened when he spotted Angela helping Sam come out of a cloud filled tunnel. As much as he wanted to rush over and help, Dean knew that he was going to make his injuries worse and he was still feeling sick to his stomach and his head hurt. He did manage to get out, "What the hell was that?"

Angela held Sam who was starting to pass out. Dean didn't look much better but then again he didn't have two bleeding wounds but his chest looked pretty bad. She replied, "Distraction turned solution."

"The douche?"

Angela shook her head sadly but said, "Come on. I need to get you both back to the motel." She used her free hand to grasp his elbow.

Dean moved to Sam's right to help Angela with Sam. Even with his twisted ankle and his injuries, Sam came first. He stumbled a little and he bore the look Angela shot him with surprising meekness but he said, "Angie," and he made a motion towards Sam who had drifted off.

Angela looked at Dean and raised her brow. She was telling him that she knew his policy when it came to injuries. He had schooled her in it when he became the sorcerer's apprentice after Tennessee. The rule was that no matter how bad one was hurt, Sam came first. At the time she raised a brow at him as she was doing now and she schooled him in her version of treating injuries and how she worked as being the sorcerer.

Her rule was that she would assess and the more serious would be treated first. When she told Dean that, he said that it wasn't that much different from his rule that Sam came first. In this case, she knew that it was more likely that Sam would come first. However from her view, both needed her attention.

Looking at Dean, she kept the raised brow and led the way out. She marveled that he was adept at keeping his stomach steady from the trail of carnage she had left behind. She gave a slight wrinkle of her nose at the coppery smell of blood mingled with the dirt and coal. They came across a lone Lupei that was still in the tunnels. It stopped and looked at them.

Angela knew that with the way the boys were in and her current position, she would be able to defend them. They both needed medical attention. Sam was out of it and it didn't take a genius to see that Dean was not too far behind though he was trying. She would have to appeal to the moral sense and pray that it would work. She held onto Sam's arm and with her free hand, she grasped Dean to let him know that she would handle this. She looked at the Lupei and said, "Please. Enough blood has been spilled."

It was probably overdoing it but Angela used the one weapon that was guaranteed to make Dean cave on a bad day. She just modified it to look pleading enough. She looked at the Lupei full on in the eyes. She hoped that this would work.

The Lupei looked at them. "You are the vampire."

Angela knew that it wasn't the time to argue semantics and genetics. Besides, Joseph had taught them that just a portion of whatever blood made you a full blood, so she was a vampire for all intents and purposes. She replied, "Yes, but they are hurt. I need to get them help. Please do the right thing."

The Lupei looked confused. He wasn't the first and nor would he be the last. He had been taught that vampires were evil but this one was taking care of humans like it cared. He couldn't sense any malice from her and she didn't have the stench of a killer even though he could smell the blood of his kind on her. He was confused but the sight of the injured humans… Joseph did this? "I didn't kill the others."

"I know," Angela replied. She really didn't but she could tell that he wasn't saying it out of fear and to save his skin. "Please, just let us go. I won't do anything to you. You can go and do whatever."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Angela blinked slowly. She could feel Dean starting to sag. She wanted to hurry but she didn't want to jeopardize anything. She replied, "Talk to Mr. Ellis. He wanted you to have your own place and freedom." It was a gamble since Joseph could have started another lie but Angela was confident that Joseph did have a good side.

The Lupei studied them. He could have easily just attacked and killed them. He could have taken out the weak links first and then go after her. However he had seen the bodies of the others. They met a grisly fate and he was certain that was only after extreme provocation. He could believe that the vampire did that be he was also seeing a different side of her. She was holding the two humans as if they were the most precious thing in the world. Another thing was that she mentioned the name Ellis. Joseph had said that Ellis was the only one that could be trusted.

Angela felt tense. She looked at Dean who was trying to stay awake. She could see that he was battling a concussion. He did have a death grip on Absolution though so he was somewhere in the middle. She hoped that the Lupei wouldn't mistake it for an attack.

"You are free to go."

Angela looked up from checking on the boys to face the Lupei. "Thank you."

"You… are not what others say. You have this… I don't know but even when covered with the scent of battle, it is there. What are you?"

Angela would have shrugged her shoulders but she couldn't. She ended up replying, "I honestly don't know. Good luck."

She was tired by the time she made it to where the Impala was. She had to thank Dean's habit of leaving the keys in the car and gave a slight grin in his direction even though he was out of it and leaning against the window of the front passenger seat. She diverted her attention to making sure that Sam was somewhat comfortable on the back seat. The rain that had begun earlier, lightened a little as she started the engine and eased the car down the road.

_You… are not what others say. You have this… I don't know but even when covered with the scent of battle, it is there. What are you?_

_ You lie and manipulate. You turned her against me!_

Angela drove in silence as she listened to the echoes of that night. It made her thoughts run wild. Only by glancing at the boys was she truly able to come to some sort of answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie kicked butt again and now it is time to get to the business of healing injuries. Catch y'all next time on Pack of Strays...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean thought something was off when he felt the ground beneath him feel soft and comfortable and something was rubbing his hand. He then felt something rough and wet licking his fingers and gently nipping them. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a ceiling that reminded him of a wooden cabin that he and Sam were made to spend the night in one summer when they were kids and in training. It was different though since the ceiling looked new and well-kept and not beat up at all. It had Dean frowning as he contemplated where he was.

The licking and nibbling continued and Dean realized that may be the clue as to where he was. He slowly looked down towards his hand even though his head was aching like crazy. He saw a small ball of black fur near his hand and its head was nuzzling his fingers and chewing and licking them as if that would be the key to reviving him. It was the little monster that he assumed was a rat. Normally he would have been saying something at its appearance but at that moment it was comforting and it was a subtle hint that he was no longer in that hell hole but somewhere safe and that Sam was safe.

The reason he knew Sam was safe because the monster belonged to her. However his big brother instincts were still on and he needed to see with his own eyes if his baby brother was all right. He flexed the fingers that the kitten was licking and rubbed the ears as he turned his head to look around.

He found Sam on the bed next to him passed out. The coloring of his brother had him worried though. His brother was very pale and Dean suspected it was mostly the blood loss but he remembered how bad the leg was and then there were injuries that Dean couldn't see like broken bones and the like. They were beat up bad and he hadn't even seen Angela.

She came after them.

She came after them even though she was not one hundred percent. Dean was proud of her and he could admit that he loved her. Not in the way that most people think and would certainly have Sam rushing to punch the living daylights out of someone. She was like a sister to him. Thing was he avoided chick flick moments like the plague so telling her how he felt was a bit of a difficult decision.

His train of thought was interrupted by footsteps. His eyes darted towards the source and found Angela with her arms full of her stuff to treat injuries. She crossed over to Sam's left and revealed to Dean a nasty set of scratches on her back at a diagonal from the back of her left arm and down towards the center of her back. Granted she wasn't topless, which was a good thing, but she was wearing her usual tank tops and he could see the gashes through the torn fabric. He couldn't help but wince at them as she set up a large bowl of water, unrolled her bag and pulled out various vials and the like. It was the same precision as a surgeon.

Dean could have said something to indicate that he was awake but decided against it. He could give her the courtesy of a comfortable environment to work. Besides she would chew him out for whatever reason she would come up with. He trusted her but he had to wonder who she had to help her if… He hadn't forgotten that she was still under the weather so to speak and he wondered how much her rescue attempt drained her.

He watched as she went to wash her hands in the bathroom. She came back drying her hands on a towel and she laid that aside. She picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting away the bloodied shirt to reveal the stab wound. It took a lot for Dean not to give himself away by hissing at the sight. Instead he focused on her as she calmly worked though he caught her lower lip tremble from time to time as she cleaned the wound and began the laborious process of stitching that one up.

Dean was mesmerized by the speed and elegance she stitched. Part of it was because as soon as she made the first stitch, she glanced at Sam since he twitched. He watched as if she seemed to think about something for a moment. She then turned back towards her work and began singing… at least he was certain it was. It sounded like the song she sang for that kelpie but the words were nothing like it. This one was different and it didn't interrupt her rhythm as she finished stitching the stab wound.

It wasn't interrupted even as she put a clean bandage over it. Dean watched and listened as she kept up the song. He could tell that she was repeating it… at least he thought so. Since it was in a language he wasn't familiar with, he couldn't tell if she just went right back to the beginning when she reached the end. She kept singing as she emptied the bloodied water in the bowl and got fresh water to start on Sam's leg.

This time she had a good view of Dean and it would be a perfect opportunity for her to nag and tell him to lie still. She didn't need to though since Dean was as comfortable as he could get in his state. She just kept singing and he kept watching. While he was watching her, Dean flexed his fingers to rub the kitten's head and it responded by rubbing its head on his fingers and purring up a storm. He could feel its whole body rumble with its purring as it cuddled against his wrist and continued to rub its head on his hand.

Sam had twitched but he didn't bolt upright in pain all the while Angela was stitching him up. Dean knew she hadn't even used one of those sedatives that he discovered she kept handy. When he asked her about it, she made a joke of it saying that she 'borrowed' them from a clinic. Dean knew that meant she had stolen them but he was certain she was teasing. He had gone through her herbalist book and found a few recipes for sedatives and figured that she was telling him to mind his own business at the time. She did have her way of teaching things.

Dean watched as she cut away the leg of Sam's jeans to get to the wound. It was a perfect opportunity to tease her about her sense of modesty but Dean was too mesmerized by her song. Even when her lip trembled as Sam flinched in his sleep, the guttural words continued to pour forth. Dean half expected her to stop once she stitched and bandaged Sam up but she didn't. He watched as she continued while she positioned her head as if she were trying to listen while she felt along Sam's torso and limbs for additional injuries.

The sorcerer went to work as she picked one of her vials and shook it up. She applied it to Sam's chest wherever she had felt something wrong. To Dean she seemed to have placed a concentration near where Sam could breathe in the fumes and wondered if something was wrong with his brother's lungs. Dean knew that he didn't know everything she did about her kit but he trusted that she knew what she was doing.

She used a different salve for Sam's wrists since they looked more like burns. He remembered that stuff because it was the same stuff she used when she burned her fingers before they headed out to Darby. She finished tending to Sam's major wounds to her satisfaction, which was on par with Dean's standards as far as Sam was concerned. It surprised Dean that she reached out and stroked Sam's cheek with the back of her hand gently before cleaning up but not that much.

Dean continued to use his fingers to play with the cat when Angela came in his view. She teased gently, "So did I pass?"

Dean studied Angela's face and noticed that the shadows under her eyes looked very pronounced. She looked like someone had punched her in both eyes and she did look a little pale. He couldn't believe that she knew he was awake for the whole thing and he hadn't made a sound. He replied, "You always pass."

"Flatterer."

"Honest truth," Dean replied. He couldn't help it and added, "And it's because of my expertise."

Angela just smiled and chuckled. She disappeared from Dean's view to get fresh supplies. She reappeared with more water and whatever. She asked, "Stomach feel better?"

"A little but not much."

Angela nodded as she began ripping Dean's shirt off. Dean noticed her eyes widen slightly at the gashes on his chest. At least he thought it was the gashes. He couldn't see the bruises that had formed and he was all colors of the rainbow and his wrist and arm was killing him. His ankle was also killing him but he was going to tough it out… unless she gave him the look. He was about to tease her when she said, "I'll take care of this and when I'm finished, I'll give you something to settle your stomach."

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Smelled it," she replied. She then began touching and feeling all over and listening. She got to his lower back and Dean flinched at a pain that he hadn't been aware of before. "Sorry Dean."

"Hey, how else am I going to get a beautiful woman to touch me?" Dean grinned up at her.

"In your dreams Dean," Angela replied as she picked up a bottle of distilled water and a clean rag. "This washed out hag just knows a thing or two about bruised kidneys and other types of injuries."

"Do you really think you are that?" Dean made a slight face when Angela began cleaning his gashes. He was surprised the kitten hadn't moved when his hand twitched. Instead it increased its purring as it cuddled against his wrist.

"I'm not exactly looking like a fashion model at the moment."

Dean knew that was a cover statement. He hadn't failed to notice how guys and the occasional woman eyed her speculatively or would stop them in their tracks. He knew she noticed the lecher looks because she tensed up ready to defend herself. He may not be the smartest guy in the world but he could see things too. He didn't fail to notice how she never made herself attractive in the physical way and some references she made about herself… "I wasn't referring to your looks, Angie."

Angela wiped the blood and dirt and grime away gently from the gashes. She paused when Dean said that and looked at him. His face was swollen and she could tell that his nose had been broken. He was wearing a serious expression. "They must've hit you on the head harder than I thought," she replied after a slight chuckle. She resumed cleaning the wounds but she felt very uncomfortable. Did he actually mean what he implied? She knew what Sam meant and he meant it. To hear something from Dean was…

"Angie." Dean watched she tried to ignore him. He reached with his good arm and gripped her hand. "Angie, I'm not that shallow. Physically you have a body that I know women would kill for but what I meant was who you are. Besides it's a known rule that big brothers are biased."

Angela looked at Dean. She couldn't tell if it was the pain talking or what. She looked at his grip and noticed his wrists. They were as bad as Sam's. She then looked him in the eye but said nothing.

Dean knew that she had to think about it. He released her hand and let her get to work. He watched as she resumed her work. She didn't really look at him but continued to work and he heard the faintest sound of a song being whispered while she worked. It wasn't as loud as when she sang for Sam and the tone was different. Dean understood it was more for her than for him. Still it was nice to hear her sing.

Angela just continued to sing as she cleansed the wounds. A couple of them required stitches since they were deep. She fetched a clean needle and the surgeon's thread that she often got from a friend of a friend who was a doctor who was a surgeon. It was better than dental floss though that stuff would do in a pinch.

Dean willed himself to be still as she made the first stitch. It hurt like it always did but when Angela started moving her hands, they moved quickly. Dean found that her speed minimized the sting of the needle and she handled it with an expertise that could only come from years of experience. "You're good with that little sword there."

"I've always been good with a blade." Angela didn't look at Dean as she continued her stitching. As usual the stitches were small and neat; a product of learning to be a young lady. It was part of a young lady's education when she was younger… way younger. "My first weapon I trained on."

"I thought it was the staff."

"Deportment lessons, Dean. The only education worthwhile to a girl," Angela explained. She was no longer bitter about that since times had changed. "Mother though hired a progressive tutor and I got a Latin and Greek education."

"No wonder you're like college boy over there," Dean replied with a slight grin.

Angela finally looked at Dean with a slight look. She was finished with the last gash and was tying it off. The faintest smile crossed her face as she cut the remainder with a slight tug and laid her needle aside. She then swooped down and popped his shoulder back in so fast, it barely registered that she did that. At the look on Dean's face, she said, "You would have tensed. Now for that nose."

* * *

Susan got back to Hell's Outhouse looking around. After getting the girl and the kids along with Deputy Russ out, she backtracked to the hideaway she had in the outcropping to retrieve a set of clothes she kept just in case she couldn't resist the urge. She kept an eye out for any sign of her friend just in case she would need some help.

Susan was able to find faint hints of her friend's scent and maybe her friends but they were too faint. It was as if they were long gone. She wished then that she hadn't waited too long but Michael Ellis didn't want them going back until everything settled. He was confident in setting the charges since he knew what he was doing but he wanted to make sure no one else was hurt.

Finding no sign of her old friend, Susan made the choice to go back to her place. Hell's Outhouse was still standing even after the rumble she and her friend went through. The rain had lightened up considerably but it was still falling as she walked up to the main office. The car the trio had been driving was nowhere in sight and she wondered where they had went.

If they left, they wouldn't have gotten far. That would be especially if her friends' boys were injured. In fact she had seemed certain that they were the way that she was carrying on in her concern about them. No they had to be there. Her friend wouldn't take them out of town in any condition unless she was sure that they were all right.

Instead of going in, Susan decided to take a look around. She figured that her friend hid their car out of concern in avoiding the law. Susan had a few ideas were to look and knowing her friend, that was the best place to start. So she started heading towards the portions of her property where she had hidden a few things in the past like her means of drowning out the memories and the hallucinations that were brought on by those memories. Now that she had some purpose again, she could go about getting rid of most of the stuff. She wouldn't need it anymore.

The first location showed nothing. While the most obvious, it was hardly inconspicuous. The benefit was that people stayed away from her property because of all the stories that circulated about her. Susan kept at it and in the end found nothing. It had her perplexed. She was sure that they were still there and in one of the two rooms that they rented. They hadn't checked out so they had to be there.

Susan checked all over the property that was hers. Finally discouraged but not defeated, she made her way back to the motel. She made the decision to make her way down the end where they were renting their rooms. She wouldn't be able to see into the rooms since the curtains were drawn but she could listen.

It was her surprise that she found the Impala behind the row of rooms. It had been cleverly hidden behind the brush and the location was well away from the main road. She had to smirk at that. She would have never thought to put it in such an obvious place. Then it occurred to her that maybe her friend needed to be that close due to medical reasons.

She walked along as quietly as she could, listening for voices. There was only one sound that came from the room that held the double. Listening, Susan could make out that it was a feminine voice and it wasn't talking. It was singing. Susan paused by the door to try and hear the words.

She could make out that it was her friend's voice. She couldn't figure out the song though. It wasn't anything she had heard of. Not even the old tunes that she remembered from those days came close to what she was hearing. It was beautiful though. It was like hearing a lullaby and she actually felt soothed and sleepy by the whole thing.

Well at least they were in there. Susan was tempted though to go and see if they needed help or supplies. Yet when she paused to listen more to the song, she figured that maybe coming in and offering help was not a good thing. She remembered how, it wasn't exactly pride, but it was more of a protective outlook on things. She wouldn't refuse if it were offered but she wouldn't willingly ask either and more out of a not wanting to be a nuisance to anyone.

So Susan went back to her place but continued to watch that row. She had a good view from one of the parlor windows. The only time that door opened was when she saw her friend come out and go to her room. It was maybe about five to ten minutes, maybe a little bit longer before her friend came out with something tucked under her arm and a mug in her hand. She walked as if she was grabbing something for a coffee break or something but Susan knew better. It was part of a midnight vigil thing. It occurred to Susan then that her friend was going to be up for quite some time and that meant that her friends may have had pretty serious injuries.

Susan remembered the last time that happened. They had captured/rescued a young Halfling who thought he could make a name for himself by trying to be the next Billy the Kid. He got into trouble for a crime he didn't commit and ended up with a gunshot wound that should have killed him. Her friend patched him up and spent the night keeping watch just in case something happened. Susan knew that this was no different. She would be there if her friend needed her.

* * *

After everything that happened, Charlie was glad to be heading back to his Nancy. The explosion in the mine brought Sheriff Talbert over along with the usual. They looked like they had seen a ghost when they saw him standing there with the girl Mary Lou and the kids Laura and Jared. It was like they couldn't believe that he was alive.

Michael Ellis was a smooth talker. Charlie thought that people thought it strange that the young and recluse Mr. Ellis was out of his manor and there at the mine. Yet they readily accepted the fact that he had come to check on the mine. He gave the idea that some loose timbers probably collapsed and was surprised to find the four of them in one of the outbuildings but he helped them out. Ellis even said something about Charlie saving one of the kids from falling down a collapsed shaft from the explosion.

Charlie had to admit that it was a pretty good story that Michael Ellis came up with. Sheriff Talbert accepted it and Charlie helped by confirming it. They were given a checkup with minimal fuss and he was with his Nancy who kissed the hell out of him.

Looking back at things now, it was a good thing that Michael Ellis stepped in when he did. Charlie had seen what those things were that killed Towers and Stanley and Rick. Of the two boys, he wasn't certain but what he was sure of was that not all of those things were bad.

There was the one that had freed him and helped him escape the mine. She could have easily killed him but she turned on her own kind and cleared a path. He wasn't sure who it was but she knew him. He still had a hard time seeing that thing as a female. The gravelly voice didn't help since it made her sound like a male. It was pretty weird but it had been strangely comforting to have someone like that on their side.

Charlie sighed as he looked out the window. He found out that Stark was okay. He had been badly injured but he was going to be okay. He was still rambling about the two things that he had seen but Charlie would have a talk with him and explain a few things. There were some things though that he wouldn't tell. He did see what happened to Michael Ellis and what he did. He understood a little as to why he was not big on public appearances and even though he didn't know it yet but Michael Ellis had a loyal supporter.

Mary Lou looked around the study. Laura and Jared had been put to be nearly thirty minutes ago by the old man that called himself the butler. They thought it cool to be sleeping in a mansion and she couldn't blame them. They had been living in a cave for most of the time they were with the pack. Mary Lou though wasn't so sure. She didn't know what to think especially about Michael Ellis and the vampire that let them go.

Deciding to have a look around, Mary Lou slid out of her chair and started looking around. Most of the pictures were from the early days of the mine. There were some things on the shelves. Most she didn't have a clue but some looked like they were from something religious. Of course there were books; more books than she had seen in her life and they all looked like they had been read at some point. She wondered how anyone could find the time to read them all.

"I take it Bertrand and Mrs. Hugh have seen to the kids?"

Mary Lou felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She had been reaching to touch a wooden figure that looked like a Lupei when the owner spoke. She snatched her hand away and lowered her head to compose herself. Her back was to the speaker so he didn't have to see how red her face was getting. She replied, "They are excited to be staying here. It is a nice change."

Michael had a few choice phrases for that. However he didn't mention them and instead walked into the study. He had a plan somewhat but it was shaky. Yet he felt that it was better than what others would have done and the system wouldn't have a clue as what to do with two children with 'special needs.'

He had to admit that it was a surprise he came up with it and he had the girl Angela to blame. She was the one who reminded him a few things. He thought of it as he managed to get a ride for him and his guests back to the manor. He just had to convince the girl before him to go with it and he would have to explain a few things. They had seen quite a bit during the night's action and he owed it at least to her.

Stepping into the study he replied, "That is good. I was hoping the place wasn't too museum like. I haven't found the need to change much of anything."

Mary Lou managed to get her face under control and was able to turn and face Michael Ellis. She was confused that he was being so pleasant. "It's nice."

"I'm glad you find it that," Michael replied and motioned that she was to take a seat. It was awkward and he was aware that he might have to be the one to start things.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you… for not saying anything about us… Joseph… everything." Mary Lou shuffled in her seat, not sure of what to do. "If you wouldn't mind, could you let me have a copy of the bus schedule? The kids and I can leave in the morning."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Mary Lou felt a little indignant at that. They weren't prisoners and they weren't pets. "Why?"

"I thought that maybe the three of you would like to stay here and call it home," Michael replied. He had the feeling that she was a proud one and that was fine with him. If he had to, he would turn it into a job.

"Home?"

"Yes. You were a part of Joseph's pack and Joseph was family to the Ellis family." Michael looked at Mary Lou. "Of course you don't have to accept but I figured that it would provide you a place to stay until you figure out what to do and the kids…"

Mary Lou listened to Michael Ellis speak. She was definitely in a brave new world. She could say that it was all because of the vampire that smelled of wild roses. The vampire that set them free.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things might be going well for the Lupei that Angie let go. Dean watches the sorcerer in full action and manages to convey some idea of how he feels. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Pack of Strays...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The rain had slowed to a drizzle and the water could be seen through the air. The air smelled clean and fresh with the scent of water as the sound trickled through the cracked window. It was clichéd but it worked in its soothing properties as Angela stared out the window holding her mug. It had been nearly two, maybe three hours since she patched up the boys and made them comfortable on their beds in Hell's Outhouse. Those three hours allowed for a lot of thinking time.

In the beginning she wanted to curse Dean for even mentioning how he felt about her. It only served to tell her that she never really thought about it completely. She first heard it from Sam and she accepted in her usual fashion but the curse of a good memory forced it to crop up and she had been forced to really think about it.

At first she thought she could get used to the idea and she had been careful about how she acted especially around Sam. She thought to hide her recovery problems and of course he saw right through it. She was holding the result in her hands and she couldn't believe she was actually holding a mugful in her hands.

Angela knew that she needed a second mug. She could feel the scratches from Joseph wanting to heal and her tiredness and lethargy was creeping in. She couldn't give in to the want to sleep; not with the boys in their condition. Her own pain could be put aside since she was made of tougher stuff and the fact that even retarded, her healing was superior to normal humans.

Angela looked down at the mug and the dark liquid. She had drunk her first mugful in years in front of one of the few people that truly believed she was worth the time and effort. She didn't have to have him there and he even offered to go into the bathroom so she could be alone. It was just one more thing that reminded her that she wasn't human. She remembered mentioning to Dean that she could remember what being human was like. Truth be told, she missed it.

It wasn't easy.

It wasn't easy to live and watch time go by; watching people be born, age and die. Living was an agony since she really couldn't age and die. She could be killed and die that way and hell she nearly died of exposure and yet there was someone or something that wanted her back. There was always another battle to fight and all roads led to a path that she avoided like the plague. That road she wasn't looking forward to at all.

Angela continued to look at the dark liquid. She could smell its smell. It wasn't fresh otherwise it would have a different tang to the odor. Funny how she could always smell blood and whether it was fresh or not. Then again **they** made sure of that. The funny thing was that Dean and Sam found it rather cool though Sam was more reserved about it. In fact much of what she could do may have scared them at first or they were forming their opinion, or something, but now they thought it was neat.

The telekinetic ability amused them. Both have teased her about being a showoff and Sam even commented that she had been practicing. Then there was that fluke with the Venator. The ability was channeled into her natural and trained fighting talent and she was able to give the Venator a good ass kicking. Dean found it handy when she went into cooking mode.

The telepathic was more of a fluke than anything. The order force tested the range of her ability. She could 'talk' to people in their minds when she focused. There was also the empath feature which was what she had used to calm Barcalow and Sam. It made her feel bad to even use it on Sam and in the beginning he told her to show him on him.

Then there was her vamping out. She had glowing eyes and she could elongate her eye teeth so she looked like the old movie vamps. The boys had never really seen her do both. In fact all she did most of the time was her eyes. Dean said she looked like one of those comic book characters when her eyes glowed and she was throwing her chakram or wielding Absolution and he said it in an affectionate and teasing manner.

She had to admit that she was fond of the boys. She had known them all their lives practically. She flitted through time as they grew up, checking in on them and making sure that they stayed out of trouble though she could proudly admit that was both their middle names. She never thought that she would become that attached to them as much as she did. She had convinced herself that she was keeping a promise to Mary even after she died. Then there was John's appeal to her.

She did become attached to people she got to know. Some places she stayed nearly a year or a few depending on the situation. Yet with Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash, it was different. That much she could say and it sort of explained why she was comfortable in referring to the boys as hers. She was aware that she had called them as such when she made her plans and when she encountered the Lupei in the mine. She had referred to them as hers even in her mind and she had never objected to it, knowing that whenever she referred to them as such it felt right.

Again Angela looked at the dark liquid in her mug. As she did the old question popped up. Why would the Winchester boys ever think she was worth the time and effort? She certainly went along with the being partners label. That was acceptable and she used the term loosely since she had partners before the brothers and as she explained to Sam, few ever bothered to stick around afterwards. She did have to admit that it was partially her fault on that note since her reputation as a warrior as well as being an Ice Queen was well known.

Angela turned to look at the two Winchesters sleeping. Sam was looking a little bit better. Dean needed some persuasion and a liberal dosing of her best pain meds. The man was hell bent on being stubborn with her. And he thought she was bad when he was bossing her! She gave a tired smile at the thought. They were very much alike and yet very different.

"Are you going to drink that or are you like a connoisseur and let it breathe?"

Angela glanced at the boys. The voice hadn't woken them up and it wasn't like she was asleep… or was she? She turned to look at the owner of the voice and asked, "Am I dreaming Wosret?"

Wosret couldn't blame Angela for thinking the way she was. It would certainly explain a lot if she was dreaming but not this time. She replied, "You're very much awake. I am here but if they were to wake up, they wouldn't be able to see me."

Angela sighed in some relief. It was bad enough she mentioned the declaration that she never fell asleep on the job and Sam teased her about it on occasion. At least it wasn't another guest that had the bad habit of cropping up when things went south. She replied, "You gods just love to make it seem like I'm crazy when I'm talking to nothing there."

"I believe the appropriate retort is: it's not my fault you can actually see the spirit realm," Wosret replied gently and with a slight smile.

Angela made a slight scoffing noise. That was usually the case. It wasn't anybody's fault unless she wanted to go the route of blaming God and she would technically be right. She looked at Dean who was looking more comfortable now that she had him pumped on the really good stuff. She had to because of his kidneys. At that moment Dean decided to mutter something and, much to Angela's embarrassment, it was very clear, "You look beautiful my queen. I am glad to have defeated the jabberwocky for you." He then made a slight frown and muttered, "Shut up Sam Hare."

Wosret heard and raised her brow in surprise. Did she just hear right? She glanced at Angela who was trying hard not to laugh but at the same time was pinching the bridge of her nose out of sheer embarrassment. She asked, "Did he…?"

Angela answered with a slight nod but still refused to look at the goddess. "He thinks he's in Wonderland and it becomes pronounced when he's on the good stuff or feverish."

"Huh. Interesting." Wosret looked up from the hunter and at Angela who was turning her mug round and round. "So it is true then, you don't really drink the stuff do you?"

"I haven't in years," Angela replied. She glanced at Sam and added, "But a persistent Winchester persuaded me."

Wosret watched as Angela looked over at Sam. The boy looked worse than his brother and she could hardly believe that this was the same one that defeated Lykos to become the champion of the tournament. The look that Angela was giving him was something to think about. It was different from when she looked at Dean. She replied, "I take it he made a very good case."

"Not really," Angela replied. "He… made me think about a few things."

_I'll bet he did._ Wosret had the thought without any malice. She replied, "I take it that's the reason why you're staring at another cupful of the stuff."

"A little." Angela looked at the mug and gave a slight smile. "I still have trouble believing that their gestures and words are genuine."

"From what I hear and the reports the Centurion has, they are."

"Genuine in the job, Wosret. They do the job of saving people and hunting things but the emotions are genuine especially when it concerns each other." Angela made a slight chuckle at a thought. She then continued, "They are quick to pounce on any bastard who tries to hurt the other and they watch out for each other."

"Seems like they do the same for you," Wosret added, eager to put Angela into the equation. "Dean gave you restricted duty after what happened in that place called Darby. Sam brought you that." She pointed at the mug. "Seems to me that you fit in that equation somewhere too." She peered at Angela trying to discern the look on her face.

"Not really. I give them more trouble than help them fix it. I couldn't even make it so the deal was mine. Sam died on my watch and I couldn't do anything about it and it all stemmed from the fact that I set Azazel free."

"And yet you were there to make things right. You created a champion and in the process are attempting to save a soul from the pit. How is that any different than what they do for you?"

Angela frowned slightly. She felt a slight burst of anger and in that moment she downed the cup and turned to put it on the table as she headed towards the bathroom. "It is misguided since I bring misfortune." She turned to look at Wosret with narrowed eyes. "I am not worth anyone's time Wosret."

Wosret watched as Angela's eyes began to glitter. She could feel pain, self-loathing and confusion. From her understanding she was happy the first hundred years of her life. Did death change a person that much? What of the reasons to come back from Isis' domain? It was a question that only Angela could answer if she took the time to do it. At this rate, it would be better for the goddess to calm her down. She replied, "Then why did you come back?"

"What do you mean?"

Wosret knew that she could make this into a dance or she could get straight to the point. Their mutual acquaintance said that being blunt was the best route. It wasn't like she feared what Angela could do to her but if she could make her aware of the others in the room, then it might prevent anything from getting out of hand and Angela would do something that she would regret many lifetimes over. She replied, "I know you've died before. And I know that you have been to the place between realms. In the beginning you could be sent back but now you have to make the choice. Why do you come back to a place where you face nothing but misery?"

The sudden burst of anger that Angela felt died out. Wosret had asked a question she always asked herself even after the choice was made. Why did she come back? Isis would have willingly accepted her choice but then the dicks with wings would have found a way to bring her back. They were that desperate for Absolution. The pit would have been cakewalk and she would have willingly dished it out on the demons. She paused and looked away to think and her gaze happened to fall on the sleeping boys. The answer was clearly in front of her but it felt like a dream and that was the scary part.

Wosret could see the look of indecision on Angela's face. It was like the girl didn't know completely why she chose to come back to this realm and face more of the same. A cruel joke would have been that she was a glutton for punishment but Wosret knew better. She may be a young goddess but she could see into hearts and souls. The answer was there and while it was not completely discovered, it was partially there.

Angela took a breath as she ran through her memories of the past year, even the painful portions. They played out as she examined them. She defended the brothers against the toughest of the things they had hunted so far. She fought against her own creation to protect someone because of the demon blood thing. She taught them both how to better defend themselves against the things they have yet to see. She told Dean to kill her because she thought that if she could take a small part of his pain away, then it would be all right. She kept coming back even after they separated. She let loose her wrath on Lupei to get to them. Why did she come back?

Swallowing slightly since the taste of blood was still in her mouth, she replied, "For them. I couldn't leave them alone."

It wasn't a complete answer to Wosret but she could see that Angela would need more time to think about it. It would suffice for now. She replied, "I see. I will leave you be since you have a long night ahead of you."

"Thank you Wosret."

* * *

The room was dark save for the digital luminescence of the clock that came with the room. It probably would have been better if it was an analog clock and the second hand could be ticking. Then again that would be nerve wracking and even more clichéd. The quiet was welcome even though it was a thunderous silence. It was only broken by the slight moaning that was attempting to remain quiet.

Angela slowly opened her eyes. She knew that she had fallen asleep on duty but it was a light sleep. She was still coherent enough to pick up any sound and plus she had fallen asleep on a rather uncomfortable chair in an upright position. She really wasn't asleep and that enabled her to pick up on the sounds that were coming her way.

Sitting up straight in her chair, she turned towards her left. Dean was still out like a light. His breathing was normal and he didn't seem to be in any pain. His nose was still swollen but it would heal straight since it had been set. It was then she turned to the right and taking a good look, she could tell that Sam was going to wake up and probably in a panic. She stood up and went to his bedside just as he opened his eyes. As expected he started to panic and he managed to get out in a heated whisper, "D-Dean?"

It was second nature to reach out and touch Sam's forehead. She ran her fingers through his locks and said, "Dean is fine Sam. Just lie still."

Sam looked up at her and studied her face for a while. The first thing that came out in that whisper was, "You need more."

Angela knew what he was referring to. He still thought of others before his own pain. She gave a slight smile and replied, "Don't worry about that."

"Don't hurt yourself…"

"It's okay Sam. I remember." Angela ran her fingers through his locks as she looked at the treated injuries. Her mind went into the focused mode as she checked mental lists. "Now where does it hurt?"

"Ribs and side."

Angela patted Sam's forehead and bent to take a look at the stitches. She had to make sure they weren't infected or none were ripped. It was a relief that wasn't the case but that didn't make it hurt any less. Besides he was sporting bruised and broken ribs and that didn't help much. She replied, "Well no infection and no ripped stitches. How's your leg?"

Sam swallowed slightly as he looked up at nothing in particular. "Aches but not as bad as…"

"I understand. Let me get you something. Stay there."

Angela went quietly like a predator stalking its prey in order to not wake Dean. She opened up her medical kit and pulled out the bottle of painkillers. She was tempted to give him the same stuff as she did Dean but she was certain that Sam didn't want to be put too far into loopy land. She pulled out that vial all the same and went to get a glass of water. She returned and found Sam struggling to sit up, trying to help her out. "What did I say about lying still?"

"I'm not a dog," Sam managed to retort. He winced as he tried to prop himself on his elbows. It was the least he could do.

"The puppy dog eyes say different," Angela replied softly. She took the vial with the less potent stuff. If he felt uncomfortable after taking one of those, she could give the good stuff to him. She popped out two of the pills and held them out to Sam. She helped him up so he could take a sip of water without choking on it.

Sam popped the pills in and took a small sip. The water felt good going down. His throat had been parched since he woke up. After popping the pills, he gently took her hand that was holding the glass and took another sip. "Thanks." He closed his eyes to ease the pain. He squeezed his eyes tight.

Angela put the glass down on the table just in case Sam needed more. She made a slight face as if she didn't know what to do while she watched Sam's face contort in pain. It was going to be a while before the meds kicked in. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just…"

Angela gave a short nod. It was probably a bad idea but it was the only thing she could think of. She could read out loud since that was guaranteed to put Sam out but it didn't seem enough. Gently she started easing Sam up and muttered apologies when he hissed in pain.

He responded by trying to help since he felt the need to shift a little. He told her that it was all right and that she didn't need to apologize. It didn't register that she was sitting on his bed and his head was in her lap until she felt her hands run through his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Did you want me to read?"

Sam heard the uncertainty in her voice. She could read since he had a track record of falling asleep when she read out loud. The uncertainty though stopped him. He recognized that if he didn't say or do anything, she would retreat and probably shut down. It bothered him that if she felt that way, she would hide. Anyone else would call it cowardice on her part but… "No. I was just wondering what you were doing."

It had been a bold move. Angela could admit that. She could also claim that her conversation with Wosret had shot her usual sense to hell. That had left her thinking and she worked herself into exhaustion by the time she sat in her chair to keep vigil. She certainly had done a lot of thinking and it was still doing its work in her mind. "I thought I would try something new. You were squeezing your eyes shut. First thought was concussion."

Sam looked up at the ceiling and thought about that statement. He could recognize deflection and he picked up on it but he wasn't going to badger her about it. He was tired and achy and truth be told, her stroking his head felt good. It was like a gentle massage on his head and it was sore too. "Feels nice."

"Good because I seriously doubt Bram Stoker is a good choice in this situation," Angela replied not looking down. Rather she was scanning around the room to detect any potential threat. It was the job and she would defend the boys.

Sam continued to stare up at the ceiling. He replied, "To be honest, I wouldn't be listening to the words. You have a nice voice."

Angela gave a slight snort. "I sing a morning wakeup call and suddenly I have a nice voice. You've improved on the flattery, Sam."

"Only because it's the truth."

Angela gave a hum as she ran her hands gently on Sam's forehead and down his hair. "You really believe that even though I've done nothing but gotten you and Dean in trouble. I…" She became silent not quite sure how to say it. "I'm just glad I am able to get you out of it."

Sam couldn't help but smile. It was like her to hide behind a comment like that. It told him that she was pleased with the compliment, which was an honest one. He liked her voice when she sang or read. It was easy to fall asleep to it and he could feel the drowsiness settle in as well as the pain meds kicking in. It certainly helped with what she was doing. He closed his eyes to let sleep drift in. "That's what family does."

Angela watched as Sam drifted off. She wasn't going to move unless she had to so she was stuck until morning. She just continued to stroke Sam's head as a means of something to do.

"Nice work sis."

Angela turned her head to see Dean's head turned towards her. His eyes were open but she could tell that they were glassy. It was dark but she could see and she was definitely seeing a glassy eyed expression. He was looking at her and giving a dopey smile. He was really out of it and she half expected him to mention something about his adventures in Wonderland. She returned the smile with one of her own and replied, "And the queen is pleased with you. Go back to sleep Dean."

"Not the queen, sister."

Before Angela could say anything, Dean drifted off to sleep. Her mouth was open but she shut it in a smile. That was twice Dean talked to her about being family and he was determined to have the last word on that discussion. Of course Sam said his piece and then there was Wosret who got her to think about it.

Angela still thought that she wasn't worth the effort but she was aware of what time spent in the company of the boys did for her. Sam was especially persistent in that and Dean was the same in his own way. They looked out for her as she did for them. She called them her boys and would do anything for them.

Once Ellen told her on one of her visits that family wasn't about blood; it was about the people that you would live, breathe and fight for. At the time Angela thought that she was telling her just to tell her and she humored her. She knew Ellen had told her once or twice that she was like her own daughter.

She then thought about Joseph's pack. They were not related by blood but they were a pack. They were family. Gerald Ellis raised Joseph as his own son. Maybe she, the stray puppy that came to Bobby's house and stayed, was of worth to someone. She could get comfortable with that. She continued to stroke Sam's head until the first rays of the morning sun shone through. They would stay a couple of days and get used to the feeling of being considered family.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie had a lot of thinking to do and came to certain conclusions and acceptance of the idea of family. Gotta give Dean the kudos for that as they take some R&R until their next adventure in episode 2.09 Honor unto Death...


End file.
